


island of dreams and memories

by pipgreen



Series: Острова [1]
Category: GOT7, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: Апокалипсис начался с утра: у Ёнджэ кончился кофе и он опаздывает на работу.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: Острова [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. i tried my best but failed

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист и коллажи: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5122
> 
> фанвид: https://youtu.be/wmbZ-JNPC_g

К концу рабочего дня всё, о чём может думать Ёнджэ, — это огромный сочный говяжий бургер, в котором много сыра и есть ананасы (кажется, зовётся _гавайским_ , но он всегда хреново запоминал названия блюд в кафе), и чтобы листья салата торчали из-под котлеты; а ещё большую картошку фри с сырным соусом или, может быть, терияки, и густой, почти как мороженое, молочный коктейль (шоколадный). Он вообще любит поесть, тем более после того, как всю неделю перебивался растворимой лапшой и кофе три в одном («поесть в столовой через дорогу» больше звучит как «успешная попытка суицида», а Ёнджэ прекрасно знает, _кто_ вполне вероятно будет проводить вскрытие, и от этого осознания ему хочется побыть живым чуточку дольше). И поэтому Югём с этим своим «кстати, ты видел, что бургерную на углу закрыли» кажется как минимум его личным крушителем надежд.  
— В смысле, закрыли? Когда успели, ещё на той неделе всё было на месте! — возмущённо восклицает он, чуть не выливая половину чая из кружки.  
— Ещё в воскресенье вроде как, — пожимает плечами Югём, громко шмыгая носом. — Какие-то проблемы с нарушением санитарных норм или что-то в этом духе. Я слышал, что там нашли с десяток тараканов во фритюре. Вкусняшка, наверное.  
— Блин, — расстроенно тянет Ёнджэ, шумно плюхаясь на стул, — я так хотел сегодня там поесть. У них были такие клёвые штуки с ананасами. И молочные коктейли…  
— Ты после таких новостей всё ещё хочешь у них есть? Блевать не тянет?  
— Ну блин, там было вкусно, когда я в последний раз там был. Помню, Хвиин тогда ещё у мужика в кишечнике нашла кусок из лего и мы решили отметить. Типа, весь weird stuff, который происходит, нужно отмечать, а тут тем более деталь от Звезды Смерти, что может быть круче.  
— Мать твою. Вам реально настолько пофигу, что вы после работы можете поесть пойти? Ещё и отметить что-то? — Югём недоверчиво выглядывает из-за папки с документами. По его лицу сложно догадаться, о чём он думает: то ли о новом лего-наборе, то ли о заключениях прошедшей судмедэкспертизы (а может быть, вообще о черепашках). У Югёма, в принципе, часто такое лицо — сложное и нечитаемое. Ёнджэ думает, что это издержки профессии и долгого бодрствования, но сказать наверняка не берётся.  
— Не, ну, а что. Нужно же когда-то кушать. Тем более не людей убиваем, так что всё в порядке.  
— Верно. Вы их вскрываете. Уже мёртвых. Это хуже.  
— Во-первых, иди нахуй. Во-вторых, вскрывает Хвиин, а я только иногда помогаю. В-третьих, на мне анализ тканей, но это не так уж и мерзко, на самом деле, — немного подумав, Ёнджэ добавляет, — За мат извини. К тому же ты и сам коп, тебе ли говорить о мерзости.  
Югём раздражённо фыркает.  
— Я не ковыряюсь в чужих органах, чувак. Стреляю-то раз в год, если посчастливится. Тебе что, вообще не мерзко от этого всего?  
— Ну, я привык, наверное, тем более непосредственно с трупами приходится не так уж и часто работать. Хотя, блин, когда вскрываешь кишечник — это пиздец.  
— А Хвиин?  
— А что Хвиин? Она со второго курса об этой работе мечтала. Ей нравится, — Ёнджэ всё ещё думает о сочетании вкуса сладкого ананаса, тягучего сыра с котлеты и свежего помидора. Он смотрит на чёрный чай из пакетика в своей кружке, переводит взгляд на часы; ему резко становится ещё унылее, потому что старичок из китайской забегаловки рядом с его домом закрывается через двадцать минут, и, кажется, придётся снова брать этот вонючий рамён из круглосуточного. — Есть хочется.  
— У меня с собой стряпня БэмБэма, хочешь? — Югём неуверенно достаёт контейнер с едой. На вид — жареный рис с какой-то рыбой (кажется, тоже жареной), но на вкус это не очень хочется пробовать (особенно зная любовь БэмБэма к острым приправам и соусу чили).  
— Спасибо, я не готов умирать молодым.  
— Да ладно, ты же говорил, что в прошлый раз тебе понравилось.  
— Он стоял рядом, я не могу обижать детей.  
— Ты же в курсе, что старше его всего на несколько месяцев?  
— Я не виноват, что раньше додумался вылезти из мамы, — Югём фыркает в ответ.  
— Когда придёт Хвиин? Я понимаю, что там какая-то дикая история с раздроченными органами, но мне бы не очень хотелось снова ночевать в участке.  
— Посмотри на это с хорошей стороны. Тебе не придётся пробовать очередной кулинарный шедевр Бэма.  
— Он оставляет мне их на утро и иногда приносит на работу.  
Ёнджэ сочувственно вздыхает, залпом допивает остатки чая и лениво тянется к телефону на краю стола. До закрытия китайской забегаловки остаётся пятнадцать минут. Он пытается прикинуть, хватит ли ему столько для того, чтобы придумать и собрать телепорт, но быстро упускает мысль — в комнату заходит Хвиин: донельзя усталая и сонная, но, кажется, довольная.  
— Югём, скажи честно, откуда вы достаёте таких жмуриков? Мало того, что у него всё тело истерзано, так ему ещё как будто харакири пытались сделать!  
— Ты же в курсе, что харакири — это самоубийство? — спрашивает Югём, подходя к ней и забирая из рук отчёт о вскрытии.  
— Иди в пень, серьёзно, — фыркает Хвиин, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с Ёнджэ.  
— Для меня есть что-нибудь? — на секунду отрываясь от телефона, спрашивает он.  
— Может подождать до завтра. Там Луда работает, а ты знаешь, она не очень любит, когда рядом с ней кто-то мельтешит.  
Ёнджэ кивает и снова утыкается в экран телефона, Хвиин лениво потягивается, вытягивая ноги, распускает хвост. Югём смотрит, как она поправляет волосы, и чувствует очень большую потребность закурить прямо здесь.  
В углу комнаты тихо хрипит вентилятор. Рабочий день подходит к концу. Ёнджэ всё ещё хочется бургер, а Югёму — выспаться. Хвиин думает про пиво.

Дует сильный ветер — Югём несколько раз чиркает зажигалкой в безуспешных попытках поджечь сигарету. Ёнджэ смотрит неодобрительно, но ничего не говорит — только плотнее кутается в ярко-красный шарф и прячет озябшие пальцы в карманы.  
— Слушай, а ты знаешь, что происходит с лёгкими курильщика? — спрашивает Хвиин, скрестив руки на груди. Ветер путает её волосы — она успевает пожалеть, что решила не прятать их под пальто. Югём делает первую затяжку, выпускает дым через нос.  
— Нуна, отстань, мне уже не десять лет, — недовольно ворчит он. Ёнджэ тихо посмеивается, глубже зарываясь носом в шарф.  
— А хочешь, я тебе как-нибудь покажу? — не унимается Хвиин. — Вот правда, как только к нам привезут кого-то такого, я могу специально тебя вызвонить и показать. Думаю, начальство сможет тебя отпустить, я договорюсь!  
— Хён, скажи ей, — он делает очередную затяжку, хмурится, переводя взгляд на вязанный шарф и шапку в цвет.  
— Это как-то неэтично, если честно.  
— Спасибо.  
— Гораздо лучше будет ему их просто сфоткать и скинуть в какао.  
Хвиин и Ёнджэ разражаются громким смехом и дают друг другу пять.  
— Господи, с кем я общаюсь, — Югём раздражённо выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в урну. — Я пошёл. Как там на выходных, всё в силе?  
— Только если Бэм не будет готовить и у нас будет пиво!  
— Ничего не могу обещать. До встречи!  
Напоследок он машет им рукой и торопливо бредёт в сторону автобусной остановки. Спустя пару минут приезжает такси — Хвиин уезжает, напоминая послушать дебютный альбом Fountaineer, потому что _«он и правда классный, ты как будто едешь по дороге, и тебя ничего не волнует»_. Ёнджэ улыбается, закрывая за ней дверь, и ещё пару минут следит за отъезжающей машиной. Когда она скрывается за поворотом, он вновь прячет руки в карманах и идёт в сторону ближайшего круглосуточного — изысканный ужин с быстрорастворимым рамёном никто не отменял.

Домой он приходит ближе к девяти часам: ужасно измотанный, с пакетом из продуктового наперевес. У порога его радостно встречает собака Коко, нетерпеливо прыгает вокруг и не переставая тявкает. Ёнджэ понимает, что по-хорошему стоит выйти погулять с ней прямо сейчас, но ему до ужаса лень даже снимать обувь, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.  
— Ты же меня не простишь, если мы не сходим, да? — устало спрашивает он у собаки, на что она только радостно тявкает и виляет хвостом. Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает, снимая поводок с вешалки, и закидывает пакет на полку. — Кто тут хорошая девочка и хочет на улицу?  
Коко отзывается радостным лаем и резво выбегает в подъезд. Последний день октября медленно идёт к своему завершению.  
Ёнджэ с грустью вспоминает про гавайский бургер и надеется, что Юнги и Холли сегодня так же проебались со временем — вчетвером не так скучно.

Апокалипсис начался с утра: у Ёнджэ кончился кофе и он опаздывает на работу. Календарь на телефоне показывает шестое ноября, за окном опять дует сильный ветер и, кажется, собирается дождь. Коко жуёт шнурки от его ботинок и хочет выйти погулять.  
— Сука, — шипит Ёнджэ, ударяясь мизинцем о ножку стула. — Нет-нет, это я не тебе!  
Коко отчаянно нападает на его пижамные штаны и кусает за щиколотки; он слёзно обещает погулять с ней немного дольше, если она от него сейчас отвяжется. Ёнджэ вспоминает, что вечером он забыл включить водонагреватель, в тот момент, когда ледяная вода льётся ему на голову, и искренне надеется, что старушка этажом выше не будет снова жаловаться соседям на шум от него, достаточно было того эпизода с пьяным БэмБэмом, который решил посреди ночи начать во весь голос петь гимн Тайланда (« _потому что я люблю свою страну!_ », «тогда какого дьявола ты работаешь здесь?», « _обстоятельства, хён_ »). Если до этого ему хоть немного хотелось спать, то после — лишь поскорее оказаться в тёплой лаборатории вместе с Лудой и горьким чаем от её бабушки (а ещё осуждающим взглядом на три ложки сахара сверху).  
Звон четвёртого будильника на телефоне прерывает звонок от Хвиин. Он выбегает из ванной с зубной щёткой во рту и чуть не спотыкается о собаку в коридоре.  
— Нуна, я опаздываю, но это в первый и последний раз, честное слово, только прикрой меня на часик, пожалуйста! — вместо приветствия тараторит он, то и дело отмахиваясь от Коко.  
— Я вообще-то звоню сказать, чтобы ты поторопился. Тут привезли трёх человек после передоза, и я одна не справлюсь, — на том конце слышится тяжёлый вздох и унылое, — это пиздец.  
Он обещает собраться поскорее и отключается. Ёнджэ тоскливо думает о том, что, если Хвиин такая усталая уже с утра — это и правда пиздец.

На работе он появляется через рекордные сорок минут: замёрзший, заранее уставший и не выспавшийся (в голове звучит противный голос Югёма с его «ты знаешь, что фраза _Netflix and chill_ не значит, что ты до пяти утра смотришь Джессику Джонс?»; Ёнджэ посылает его уже вслух).  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спрашивает Луда, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо.  
— С умным человеком?  
— Это с кем же?  
— С самим собой, — она смеётся так искренне, что у Ёнджэ не выходит обидеться нормально — хватает только на возмущённое фырканье. Он быстро выхватывает халат из шкафа и выбегает не попрощавшись.

В коридорах непривычно шумно и многолюдно — мимо то и дело снуют взбалмошные полицейские, тихо переговариваясь между собой, один из них даже пытался у него что-то выспросить, но Ёнджэ лишь виновато отводит взгляд и мямлит что-то из разряда «я только пришёл, извините, дела не ждут».  
Хвиин ждёт его в одной из секционных: теребит в руках медицинскую маску, а под глазами у неё залегли тени. Ёнджэ понимает, что ночью она, скорее всего, не спала.  
— Я не слишком опоздал?  
— Было бы лучше, если бы ты пришёл вовремя, но ничего уже не поделаешь, — она вымученно улыбается, натягивая на руки перчатки. — Пора за дело. Клиент ждёт.  
Мужчина на столе выглядит, откровенно говоря, хреново. Про себя Ёнджэ шутит, что кто-то перестарался с заливкой в пэинте или вовсе решил побаловаться и изобрести клюквенно-баклажановую маску, но вслух ничего не говорит: Хвиин не любит, когда шутят о состоянии тела (да и звучит это совсем не смешно).  
— Уже опознали? Ты его осмотрела? — спрашивает он, доставая новые пару перчаток и маску, гремит чистыми инструментами. Хвиин кивает.  
— Дон Хёнсок, двадцать восемь лет. Рост сто семьдесят шесть сантиметров, вес — восемьдесят один с половиной килограмм. Найден около пяти часов назад, трупное окоченение только начало проявляться, трупные пятна обнаружены на задней и заднебоковых поверхностях шеи, грудной клетки, пояснице и конечностях. На обеих руках и правом бедре обнаружены следы инъекций — достаточно свежие. Ребята ещё попытались пробить его медицинские документы по базе, но с этим глухо. Югём сейчас вроде как пытается дозвониться до родственников, но пока что мы работаем с закрытыми глазами.  
Она натягивает маску на лицо, выжидающе смотря на Ёнджэ. Тот в ответ только пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, не будем тянуть? — спрашивает он, протягивая секционный нож.  
Поначалу всё кажется вполне нормальным: Хвиин привычным движением делает разрез от гортани к паху, стараясь не повредить внутренние органы. Из живота показывается кишечник: Ёнджэ морщится от мерзкого запаха и только спустя несколько секунд смотрит на его состояние.  
— Да у него язва.  
Ткани органа отдалённо напоминают лунную поверхность, и это могло бы показаться забавным, если бы не было таким мерзким. Ёнджэ борется со странным желанием провести по поверхности пальцем и посильнее надавить на полусгнившие стенки кишечника и желудка — ему кажется, что по ощущениям это будет похоже на подтаявшее мороженое или желе.  
— Ужасно, — Хвиин морщит нос и хмурит брови. Он понимающе кивает и подаёт ей рёберный нож.  
Хруст костей напоминает ему раскол грецких орехов; Ёнджэ это всегда забавляло, и почему-то сразу же вспоминалось далёкое детство — маленький рыбацкий домик за городом, тёплый летний ветерок, ерошащий волосы, и его дедушка, который всегда курил трубку и пересказывал романы Дюма по вечерам; ему кажется, что, если вдохнуть поглубже, он сможет снова почувствовать тот густой табачный запах из прошлого, а дед вот-вот продолжит рассказывать о небывалых приключениях графа Монте-Кристо.  
Ёнджэ чувствует только смрад от тела и стойкий запах спирта.  
Хвиин снимает рёбра с тела, почти как крышку от коробки, и чуть не роняет их на пол.  
— Что он такое, — только и может вымолвить она.  
В голову приходят только два слова: «абсцесс лёгкого», только в ещё более запущенном состоянии. Ёнджэ смотрит на серые ткани, с ужасом осознавая, что их как-то придётся вытаскивать из тела и при этом не слишком сильно повредить (хотя куда уж больше). В нескольких местах от самого лёгкого почти ничего не осталось — почти как с кишечником — белёсые пятна вновь напоминают о сравнениях с Луной и диким желанием ткнуть в них пальцем. Ему ещё искренне интересно, как должна была помотать жизнь человека, чтобы в конце своего пути его внутренности выглядели как покрывшийся плесенью мякиш хлеба.  
— Зафиксируй где-нибудь про вот это всё.  
— Может быть, после?  
— А не забудем?  
— Такое забудешь.  
Хвиин в очередной раз вздыхает и кивает головой. Ёнджэ сглатывает ком в горле, протягивая ей чистый нож.

В лаборатории холодно — у Ёнджэ мёрзнут пальцы на ногах. Горячий чай его совершенно не согревает, а батареи всё ещё чуть тёплые — он даже успевает пожалеть, что однажды не решился принести сюда из дома плед (сейчас было бы гораздо легче, и Луда бы не ругалась на «бессовестную растрату» её чая). Перед ним лежит наполовину заполненное заключение о вскрытии, которое он никак не может заставить себя дописать. И вроде бы всё кажется до ужаса простым: рост, вес, результаты первичного осмотра тела, заключения о болезнях, которые ещё надо вспомнить, как правильно записать; но Ёнджэ уже полчаса сидит перед листком и вглядывается в немного кривоватые «перфорация язвы» и «хронический абсцесс лёгких», а перед глазами всё ещё стоит тот мужчина и следы от уколов на руках и бедре.  
Всё это должно было уже стать более или менее привычным — он многое видел во время учёбы в меде, да и какой-никакой опыт работы у него был, но то количество дерьма в организме просто не укладывается в голове. Он задумчиво грызёт колпачок от ручки, пытаясь вспомнить, как следует написать правильно про цирроз печени. За его спиной звучит робкое:  
— Уже начал заполнять? — Хвиин появляется из-за его плеча будто бы из воздуха, Ёнджэ испуганно подскакивает на стуле и роняет ручку на пол. Она тут же бросается поднимать её, тихо извиняясь за свою оплошность.  
— Угу, но такими темпами закончу только через месяц, — он грустно улыбается, забирая у неё ручку, лениво вытягивается в кресле. — И это я ещё не проводил анализы, надо же точно узнать, что он долбил. А что, про него стало что-то известно?  
Хвиин кивает, протягивая ему небольшую папку, судя по всему — история болезней их последнего пациента.  
— У него в принципе по матери проблемы с желудком и лёгкими, как я поняла, а тут ещё и наркотики наложились, так что понятно, почему он такой дырявый был.  
Ёнджэ задумчиво хмыкает, бегло рассматривая записи.  
— Жуть, конечно. Удивительно, что он ещё так долго прожил, потому что, судя по печени, пил он тоже неслабо, — Ёнджэ оглядывается на часы над головой — почти половина шестого вечера. Он не ел со вчерашнего дня. Живот громко вторит его мыслям. Они с Хвиин неловко улыбаются друг другу.  
— Давай сегодня после работы сходим в бар. Это достаточно странная штука, чтобы за неё пропустить по пиву.  
— Лучше ко мне завалиться. Коко будет волноваться, — она с улыбкой кивает и, хлопнув Ёнджэ по плечу, разворачивается к выходу. — Позовём с собой Югёми и Бэма?  
— Только если мы будем заказывать еду.

БэмБэм от посиделок в «компании копа и его помощников» отказывается — ссылается на завалы с работой и желание хотя бы во вторник выспаться. Югём говорит, что тот просто обиделся — в последний раз никто не похвалил его стряпню, а он очень старался. Хвиин замечает, что он всегда так говорит, когда не слышит восторженных возгласов об одном только запахе, не говоря уже о вкусе.  
— Хотя надо признать, что в прошлый раз это было не так плохо. В смысле, он даже почти не переборщил с приправами, а зная Бэма — это и правда удивительно, — она подхватывает Коко на руки и чешет ей за ухом. Ёнджэ гремит бутылками на кухне и ругается по телефону со службой доставки.  
— Да ладно тебе, он же старается каждый раз.  
— Ну, я не спорю. У него сейчас получается гораздо лучше, чем когда мы только познакомились. Он умница.  
— Говори ему это почаще, — улыбка у Югёма кажется немного угловатой, но милой. Хвиин улыбается ему в ответ, отпускает Коко с рук — она бежит на кухню, к своему хозяину (оттуда доносятся стук сухого корма о железную миску и ласковое: _«кто это тут у нас соскучился и проголодался?»_ ).  
— Только если он сам будет чаще с нами встречаться.  
— Я передам!  
Ёнджэ продолжает ругаться — стены в его доме как будто из картонки, даже напрягаться не надо, чтобы услышать, что происходит в соседней комнате. Югём смотрит на Хвиин — ему хочется убрать прядь волос с её лба и сказать какую-нибудь неуместную глупость типа:  
«у тебя такие красивые глаза»  
или  
«мне нравится твой смех»  
или  
«твоей добротой можно греться вместо пледа с чаем».  
В такие моменты БэмБэм внутри его головы заносит ладонь для подзатыльника и ворчит что-то вроде: «ты прекрасно знаешь, что из этого ничего не выйдет». Югём, в принципе, согласен — к чему портить дружбу разговорами о том, что скорее всего никогда не получится.  
— Они сказали, что пиццу придётся ждать целый час! — расстроенный Ёнджэ появляется в дверном проёме и устало вздыхает. — А пиво ещё даже не остыло. Если это не конец света — тогда что?  
— Глобальное потепление, падение метеорита, ядерная катастрофа, — занудно перечисляет Югём, подхватывая Коко на руки.  
— А ещё закрытие всех заводов Хугардена.  
Ёнджэ и Хвиин громко смеются, давая друг другу пять. Югём приподнимает Коко над головой, смотрит ей в глаза и пытается найти хоть немного понимания — она лижет его в нос и виляет хвостом.  
Соседка снизу тяжело вздыхает, доставая беруши из шкафа — нынешняя молодёжь, может быть, не такая уж плохая, но уж больно шумная.

Пиццу привозят спустя час и двадцать три минуты (это не считая того, что ещё пять доставщик поднимался на нужный этаж) — Ёнджэ специально засекал, чтобы выбить скидку или типа того (а очень хотелось бы зубы, потому что столько ждать вечером посреди недели — это уже слишком).  
— Ну, хотя бы пицца горячая, — Югём неловко трёт ладонью по шее, смотрит, как Коко гоняет одну из пивных крышек по полу.  
— Было бы здорово, если бы она такая горячая была хотя бы на десять минут пораньше.  
— Может быть, у них загруженность по заказам большая?  
— Или они просто ленивые задницы, — Хвиин неуверенно пожимает плечами, доставая из коробки кусок пиццы с ананасами. — Наука не может дать точного ответа.  
— Ну, сейчас хотя бы можно будет спокойно поесть, — Ёнджэ тянется к коробке с пепперони, стараясь при этом не опрокинуть бутылку и не перевернуть стол (миссия выполнима, но с трудом).  
— Кстати, что там по тому мужику в дырочку? Выясняли что-нибудь дельное? — Югём усаживается на пол, притягивая к себе коробку с гавайской пиццей и отпивая немного из бутылки.  
— Мы же вроде договаривались, что никакой работы во время отдыха? — Хвиин отбирает у Коко пивную крышку и кидает в другой конец комнаты — та радостно бежит за ней, надеясь поймать её ещё в тот момент, пока она будет в воздухе (спойлер: у неё этого не получилось, но не то чтобы её это расстроило).  
— Да ладно тебе, интересный же чувак был. Мы вот в участке выяснили, что он один из менеджеров в «Health Inc», не очень важный, конечно, но и не обычная шестёрка.  
— Кто-нибудь уже предложил безумную теорию о том, что на самом деле у них там подпольная нарко-империя и их боссы толкают хмурого на модных вписках для богачей? — Югём кивает.  
— Марк говорил про что-то подобное. Шеф сказал ему смотреть меньше детективных сериалов и заниматься работой, — Ёнджэ отчего-то становится смешно. Он прикрывает рот ладонью и чуть не проливает на себя пиво.  
— Марк странный. Как будто если работаешь в подобной компании, ты автоматически становишься подозреваемым в подобном говне.  
— Шеф примерно тоже самое сказал. Ну и ещё ему не очень хочется заморачиваться с делом о каких-то мёртвых джанки. И так много чего надо найти.  
— Но нельзя отрицать, что внутренности у него дико странные, — Хвиин пожимает плечами, откладывая недоеденный кусок на тарелку. — В смысле, у меня, конечно, есть предположение, как такое могло произойти, но для этого нужно больше информации о его родственниках и результаты анализов.  
На ноутбуке идёт один из клипов Бритни начала двухтысячных (им отчего-то вспоминается давняя фраза Хвиин: «мы выросли в Корее на Америке»). У Югёма нога непроизвольно дёргается в такт всем этим «oops, i did it again», его мучает желание начать подпевать.  
— Луда обещала сегодня оформить анализы мочи и крови, но я не знаю, успела ли она до конца рабочего дня, — Ёнджэ бросает Коко корку от пиццы, она начинает гонять её вместо крышки от пива. — Она вообще вроде как хотела уйти пораньше — у её подруги день рождения или типа того.  
— Я думала, у её мамы, — Хвиин хмурит брови, задумчиво глядя на коробку с пепперони.  
— Какая разница. Нужно в любом случае выпить за их здоровье! — Югём неловко привстаёт, поднимая бутылку над головой. Звон бутылок на секунду заглушает пение Мадонны из колонок ноутбука. В углу комнаты собака грызёт корку от пиццы. — Ёнджэ-хён, ты же мне позвонишь, когда что-нибудь с результатами выяснится?  
— Без проблем. Приведёшь в следующий раз с собой БэмБэма?  
— В следующий раз будем тусить у нас. Можешь даже принести с собой Коко, он по ней соскучился.  
— Стоп, а как же мы с Ёнджэ? — Хвиин возмущённо всплёскивает руками. — Мы что, хуже собаки?  
— Собаке нельзя позвонить в случае чего.  
— Справедливо.  
Они слушают, как Рианна поёт песню про дождь и зонтик, и каждый из них думает, что вечер, пожалуй, удался.

Ёнджэ сравнивает свои записи с заметками Луды и не может с уверенностью сказать, что именно его в них смущает. Вроде бы всё предельно ясно: Дон Хёнсок обычный сторчавшийся наркоман, у которого к тому же были проблемы со здоровьем. Всё это наложилось на разгульный образ жизни, неправильное питание и пристрастие к сигаретам и алкоголю. Стоило скорее удивляться, как он не откинулся ещё раньше, с таким-то образом жизни.  
Но чего-то не хватало — он не мог сказать, чего конкретно, хотя интуиция подсказывала — стоит копнуть чуть глубже.  
— Всё ещё сидишь с отчётами? — Луда ставит перед ним кружку с растворимым кофе и усаживается рядом. У неё на запястье болтается красная канцелярская резинка, а пальцы совсем немного перепачканы в синих чернилах.  
— Ну такое. Как-то это всё немного путано. Я не понимаю, как у него могло так разъесть органы. Типа, у него, конечно, были проблемы, но все они были решаемы и не могли привести, ну… к чему-то такому, — Ёнджэ пожимает плечами, обхватывая кружку ладонями. — Я не знаю, Луда. Мне почему-то кажется, что это ещё не всё.  
— Я думаю, — начинает она, задумчиво оттягивая резинку на руке, — тебе стоит успокоиться и доделать отчёт. В конце концов, он был обычным наркоманом, хоть и на высокой должности.  
— Ну, тут ты, наверное, права. Блин, всё это так сложно, что у меня голова кругом идёт.  
— Пей свой кофе и не пролей на бумаги. Всё будет нормально, когда ты закончишь с отчётом и сдашь уже это криповое говно, — Луда медленно поднимается со стула, устало потягиваясь. — Ну, а мне уже пора.  
— Ты уже уходишь? — удивлённо спрашивает он.  
— Да, я отпросилась пораньше. Удачи тут с оставшимся.  
Они улыбаются друг другу и машут на прощание руками. Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает, глядя на часы — до конца рабочего дня остался всего час, а у него конь не валялся. Кажется, Коко сегодня снова придётся его подождать.

На часах половина восьмого. На столе лежит почти законченный отчёт о вскрытии, рядом с ним стоит грязная пустая кружка — на стенках виднеются кофейные разводы и мелкие крошки от печенья. Ёнджэ задумчиво перемешивает быстрорастворимый рамён, то и дело снова заглядывая в бумажку с результатами (он всегда сначала записывает их на отдельном листе).  
— На кой-хрен ты глотал столько аспирина, если ты не болел? — задумчиво произносит он, стуча палочками по столу.  
Он и правда нашёл причину, по которой кишечник того парня был в таком ужасном состоянии, но это запутало его ещё больше. Дон Хёнсок был абсолютно здоров, если не считать его хронических проблем — зачем было закидываться ещё и этим? Ёнджэ не знает точного ответа и не понимает, как полиции может помочь эта информация.  
У него в кармане вибрирует телефон. Сообщение от Югёма.

**[ехидный пони]**  
че делаешь

Он фотографирует недоеденный рамён и следом спрашивает:

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
а ты че?

Несколько секунд он напряженно смотрит в экран, ожидая ответа; на фоне слышно тихое жужжание старого компьютера и как капает с подтекающего крана в углу комнаты. Ёнджэ с грустью отмечает, что, если бы Хвиин не уехала на конференцию, было бы не так скучно.

**[ехидный пони]**   
_получено изображение_

Ёнджэ смотрит на точно такую же упаковку рамёна; на столе вокруг раскиданы бумажные самолётики и разноцветные скрепки. К компьютеру приклеен бледно-зелёный стикер с короткой записью: «позвонить в банк».

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
погоди ты же говорил что тебе что-то приготовил бб?

**[ехидный пони]**   
_получено изображение_

Ёнджэ смотрит на фотографию мусорной корзины и громко хохочет, чуть не уронив пустую кружку со стола.

**[ехидный пони]**  
только ему не говори  
просто эту муть вообще есть нельзя  
ты понимаешь  
тайские приправыони как приправы лдя рамёнов только хуже  
в смысле  
их есть вообще нельзя  
ты сразу становишься ёбаным повелителем огня

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
это называется дракон Югём

**[ехидный пони]**  
опять понахватался европейских порядков и легенд с нэтфликса

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
это вопрос или утверждение?

**[ехидный пони]**  
это ты идёшь нахуй

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
окей жди меня я скоро буду  
передавай там привет своему начальнику

**[ехидный пони]**  
у тебя на работе кажется сдохло чувство юмора

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
что мертво умереть не может

**[ехидный пони]**  
звучит как девиз патологоанатомов и любителей некрофилии  
и нет я знаю что это цитата из сериала с нэтфлолкса

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
с hbo

**[ехидный пони]**  
вотэвэар

Ёнджэ отправляет ему эмоджи со злой красной маской и откладывает телефон в сторону, снова смотрит на недописанный отчёт. С одной стороны, ему очень хочется просто забить на всё и отделаться какой-нибудь отпиской без подробностей и всяческих заморочек; с другой — его, скорее всего, будут ругать за такое, к тому же случай всё-таки интересный.  
Он в очередной раз просматривает заметки с анализом крови и мочи: всё кажется ему до ужаса странным и глупым. У него чувство, что они что-то упускают, и он не может понять, что именно.

**[ехидный пони]**  
хён как там отчёт

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
блять сука блять говно говно говно говно  
а что какие-то проблемы?

**[ехидный пони]**  
вообще никаких  
всмсле теперь точно  
дело закрывают  
так что сильно не запаривайся можешь так дописать по фану завтра его заберут в архив

Ёнджэ смотрит на последнее сообщение со смесью радости и разочарования. Он ведь как раз собирался покопаться в этом всём ещё немного, чтобы понять наверняка, что произошло. Тяжёлый вздох едва заглушает шум от компьютера — он только сейчас понимает, насколько он устал.

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
вас понял

Он откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза и заводя руки за голову. Кажется, в этот момент, ему стоит почувствовать облегчение или что-то типа того — можно будет наконец-то пойти домой, дописав отчёт на отвяжись. Всё, что складируется в архиве, всё равно толком не проверяется, тем более дела о каких-то наркоманах. Ёнджэ приоткрывает глаза, смотрит на пустую кружку из-под кофе и незаполненные листы, переводит взгляд на экран монитора (кажется, он вот-вот должен потухнуть) и на несколько секунд задумывается: а зачем он вообще всё это делает? В смысле, придти домой не под утро — это, конечно, неплохая перспектива, но он так долго возился с анализами, и будет обидно, если это всё просто так факапнется.  
Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь со стула, и идёт в сторону лаборатории — ему хочется кое-что проверить и окончательно успокоиться.

Он сидит над анализами ещё лишних два с половиной часа. Его немного подташнивает после кофе, да и голова уже работает с трудом. Такое чувство, будто усталость пытается сожрать его с потрохами, особенно если не передохнуть хотя бы минут десять, но он продолжает упрямо пялиться в микроскоп и материться через раз. Ёнджэ злится, чертовски злится: на невкусную воду из-под крана (которая отвратительная даже кипячёной), на охранника, который каждые полчаса не устаёт ему напоминать, что рабочий день вообще-то уже закончен (как будто он сам не в курсе), на свою собственную глупость, из-за которой (Ёнджэ уверен на все двести) он тут и сидит столько времени. Хотя, возможно, это из-за Марка и его любви к теориям и заговорам и Ёнджэ просто стоит меньше общаться с коллегами Югёма (и тем более — слушать их советы по сериалам и теориям (он ставит сотню баксов — половина всего того таинственного дерьма, что ему пересылает Марк, написано им самим же)).  
— Господи, блять, Иисусе, — сквозь зубы шипит он, устало массируя виски. Больше, чем спать, ему сейчас хочется только есть — в обед он перехватил какой-то заветренный бутерброд с Очень Крепким чаем от Луды и, честное слово, лучше бы он попросил БэмБэма отправить ему свою еду почтовым голубем — это было бы и вполовину не так отвратительно (о рамёне он старается не думать — возможно, подташнивает его вовсе не от кофе). — Когда же это, блять, закончится.  
Ему и правда чуть ли не физически плохо от того, сколько он сидит, сгорбившись над столом, и щурится на свои же мелкие буквы. Ёнджэ ставит новый образец желудка, в сотый раз разглядывая израненные аспирином и язвой ткани, мысленно спрашивает у себя — что он вообще хочет там найти. Следы ещё одной болезни? Новой примеси к наркотику? Неизвестного науке гуманоида с планеты жопа? Он не знает точно, но продолжает упорно разглядывать, как будто надеется увидеть там что-то…  
— Что ты, блять, такое, — тихо шепчет он, увеличивая ткань на стекле. Ёнджэ и правда кое-что упустил при прошлых осмотрах и теперь с удивлением смотрит на доселе незамеченные детали, с трудом понимая, на что он наткнулся. Он понимает, что это очень похоже на аспирин и его последствия, но небольшие отличия всё-таки есть. Чего он не понимает — как можно было так проебаться и не заметить раньше.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? — голос доносится со стороны двери. Ёнджэ испуганно подскакивает на стуле, резко оборачиваясь. У входа стоит Луда, нервно теребит в руках наушники и хмуро смотрит в его сторону.  
— Заканчивал с отчётом, совсем немного осталось. А ты зачем вернулась? — в ответ она пожимает плечами.  
— Шарф тут забыла, — кремовая кашемировая ткань уже обвивает её шею. Взгляд всё ещё хмурый — настолько, что даже немного страшно становится. Ёнджэ в принципе Луды немного побаивается — сам не понимает почему; в ней как будто есть что-то вроде скрытой способности — заставлять людей смотреть на неё как кролик на удава (на Ёнджэ она работает безотказно). — Тебе ещё долго? Могли бы вместе в сторону дома пойти.  
Луда улыбается ему немного устало, у неё из хвоста выбиваются несколько прядей, а из наушников снова кричит что-то из старых альбомов Paramore. Ёнджэ успокаивается.  
— Я ещё немного посижу, извини. Не жди меня, — выражение её лица резко меняется с доброжелательно-уставшего на озлобленное (она снова хмурит брови, закусывает нижнюю губу и чуть ли не рвёт наушники; ему снова становится немного страшновато).  
— Как знаешь, — холодно отвечает она и выходит, даже не попрощавшись.  
Ёнджэ с облегчением выдыхает, оглядываясь на микроскоп. Ему всё ещё что-то отчаянно не нравится, и с каждой секундой его подозрения всё больше усиливаются. А ещё ему просто любопытно — как это дерьмо смогло так повлиять на организм и почему оно было не так заметно раньше. Он уже собирается вернуться к работе, как вдруг ему в голову приходит мысль — а что, если дело закрыли специально, чтобы никто ничего не нашёл? Ёнджэ думает, что Марк бы с ним точно согласился, но Марк вообще любит во всём искать скрытый смысл, так что не ему доверять в этом вопросе. Он медленно переводит взгляд с микроскопа на отчёт и обратно; на телефоне отображается новое сообщение от Хвиин с несколькими фотографиями из командировки. Ёнджэ думает, что, если бы Коко умела пользоваться телефоном — уже точно бы его облаяла несколько раз и сказала бы, что волнуется и хочет кушать.  
Ёнджэ быстро чиркает в отчёте что-то про аспирин и откладывает его в сторону, а затем снова нерешительно смотрит на микроскоп, пытаясь понять, что же ему всё-таки делать. Он смотрит на время, мысленно прикидывая, через сколько у охранника окончательно кончится терпение и он погонит его домой силой; вспоминает выражение лица Луды и не понимает, стоит ли ему начать что-то подозревать или лучше просто забить и успокоиться. В конце концов, они коллеги, чего им друг от друга скрывать?  
Он делает пару фотографий тканей на телефон, на всякий быстро зарисовывает увиденное в блокноте и решает дома ещё немного поработать. У него есть идеи по поводу того, что это может быть, но он не очень уверен.  
Ёнджэ выходит из лаборатории только спустя полчаса — пришлось немного прибрать за собой и отрезать себе на завтрашние анализы ещё немного от желудка (он прячет его в паре дальних холодильников, чтобы никто _случайно_ не наткнулся). В коридоре его ждёт Луда — она всё так же нервно теребит наушники и смотрит на него хмуро. Они ничего не говорят друг другу, только прощаются перед поворотом к автобусной остановке.  
Ёнджэ не понимает, что происходит, и ему это совершенно не нравится.

На следующий день возвращается Хвиин, воодушевлённо рассказывая им о конференции и классном ресторане прямо напротив того центра медицины.  
На следующий день Ёнджэ обнаруживает в одном из холодильников записку с коротким «не лезь». Ему становится страшно, потому что Марк, кажется, в кои-то веки оказывается прав.

Джебом ненавидит просыпаться слишком рано. Его до ужаса раздражают длинные, сонные очереди в кофейнях, хмурые баристы за кассой, необходимость куда-то выходить раньше двенадцати утра. Но больше всего бесит Джексон: вечно бодрый и слишком радостный для половины девятого утра.  
— У нас новое задание! — с довольной улыбкой говорит он, отпивая немного из кружки с кофе.  
Он обычно заказывает себе что-то сладкое: цитрусовый раф с дополнительными сливками сверху, капучино со сладкой пенкой и банановым пончиком. Сегодня — карамельный латте и шоколадный маффин в дополнение (у Джебома болят зубы только от одного вида подтаявшего шоколада на блюдце; сам он предпочитает не вытрёпываться (особенно по утрам) — двойной американо и ничего больше).  
— Просто усраться.  
— Хён, ты не рад?  
— Было бы лучше, если бы ты рассказал мне об этом не в такую дикую рань.  
Джебом устало прикрывает глаза: у него болит голова от недосыпа, и сладкий припев въедливой «TT» совершенно не помогает от неё избавиться. Он пытается сосредоточиться на болтовне Джексона (что-то про заказчика из крупной фирмы и большой гонорар за дело), суёт ему под нос планшет с краткими сведениями про их жертву, на секунду отвлекается, чтобы перекинуться парой слов со своим приятелем из колледжа («скажи честно: есть хоть один человек в этой стране, с которым ты не знаком?»; «мама твоя, я полагаю, хотя и с ней я надеюсь когда-нибудь увидеться»). На фоне играет не менее приставучая «Gee», Джебом просматривает фотографии и короткие подписи к ним, хмурится сильнее, нервно отпивает кофе из картонного стаканчика. Голова всё ещё раскалывается.  
— Тебе не кажется, что гораздо проще было бы его убить, чем делать извлечение? Я не жалуюсь, конечно, но что с этим парнем не так?  
— Тут скорее с заказчиком: сердобольный старикашка, не любит лишних смертей. К тому же за ним вроде как следят федералы или типа того. В смысле, сам понимаешь, наша конторка незаметнее, чем тот же киллер или отрава в пицце? — Джексон шумно отхлёбывает из своей кружки, слизывая остатки пенки с верхней губы. Джебом брезгливо морщится. — По оплате всё как обычно: половина до, половина после. Ну, ты и сам знаешь.  
— Знаю.  
Джебом ещё раз смотрит на их будущее задание: Чхве Ёнджэ, двадцать пять лет, патологоанатом. Любит видеоигры, каждые две недели ездит к своей родне в Мокпо, часто задерживается на работе, живёт один; кажется, может сильно подпортить репутацию компании «Health Inc.», если не извлечь у него из головы воспоминания о странном теле и о всём, что с ним связанно. Он удивлённо присвистывает.  
— Ты как всегда на высоте. За сколько ты это всё нарыл, пара недель?  
— Пять дней, и ещё кое-что должно прилететь через три часа, — пожимая плечами, говорит Джексон. — Потом в облако кину, там должно быть про его досуг и друзей. Кстати, с нами ещё будет Хеджин и Мунбёль. Но я думаю, ты уже в курсе?  
Джебом кивает. Мунбёль, в принципе, всегда помогает им с планами и макетами — свежий взгляд на вещи, сложные лабиринты и таинственная способность убеждать всех в своей правоте (по правде говоря, с её планами они ещё ни разу не проёбывались, а это многого стоит). А Хеджин он и сам бы хотел позвать — она хороша в создании собственных смесей для сна, и к тому же им может понадобиться кто-то четвёртый — так, на всякий случай.  
— Это всё? — он широко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Ну, мы могли бы поболтать немного? Как провёл выходные?  
— Пока, Джексон.  
— Ты так жесток, хён, — он картинно хватается за сердце, на что Джебом только устало хмыкает, выходя из кофейни. Картонный стаканчик остаётся на столе вместе с планшетом и парой тысяч вон на чай.  
На улице холодно: дует сильный ветер и небо затянуто тучами. Джебому иногда кажется, что облака вот-вот свалятся ему на голову и раздавят под своей тяжестью, но он обычно никому не говорит — мало ли что подумают, он же человек серьёзный, ему не до хуйни. Он выуживает из кармана потрёпанную пачку мальборо, достаёт сигарету, чиркает зажигалкой. Из проезжающей мимо машины долбит дрейковская «Hotline Blink», но танцевать не хочется — голова кружится сильнее и переносица болит. Джебом думает, что сигарета сейчас — совсем не то, что ему нужно, но продолжает тянуть из неё горький дым, чисто по привычке, от неё уже даже никакого кайфа нет. Проверяет время на телефоне — они с Джексоном просидели в этой кофейне почти полтора часа и ни о чём толковом не поговорили: ни плана, ни даты, ни говна, ни ложки — только зря потраченные деньги на кофе и ещё один день без нормального сна. Смотрит на файлы в их общем «хранилище»: с десяток фото этого самого Ёнджэ, текстовый файл на пятнадцать килобайт — краткая информация, примерно на полторы вордовские страницы, и файл с песней, скорее всего, иностранной (особый джексоновский стиль — всё должно быть эСтЕтИчНо, даже если дело касается просмотра файлов по работе). Он достаёт наушники из кармана — до дома пара кварталов, успеет пару раз послушать ту песню.  
 _ну что ты знаешь о лихой сибирской боли  
я оставил ждать свой город  
и я сделкой недоволен_  
Сказать по правде, у Джексона выходят хреновые подборки: песни обычно ни к чему не подходят, а документы зачастую требуют к себе много внимания — даже шум машин с улицы может помешать, не говоря уже о долбящих басах в наушниках или колонках. Но Джебом честно слушает, иногда даже что-то сохраняет себе, пусть и не очень часто, но для Джексона и этого уже слишком много (хочется в это верить, по крайней мере).  
 _но с тем дам больше воли себе и своим псам  
если есть чем потушить  
значит было чем поджигать_  
Джебом не может понять — нравится ему или нет; возможно, потому что ни слова не разобрать из того бубнежа, возможно, потому что песня не на корейском. Джебому гораздо интереснее, откуда Джексон вообще берёт эти славянские (или европейские?) завывания и почему на них постоянно так много автотюна. Тот ему даже как-то пытался объяснить (не про автотюн, про мудрёный способ поиска на саундклауде), но слушать, как Джексон постоянно отвлекается на что-то вместо чёткого объяснения — такое себе удовольствие, Джебом лучше ещё раз заснёт под вонючий «Интерстеллар» — в нём хотя бы саундтреки интересные (большинство).  
 _мы с тобой одной крови  
мой милый город  
мы с тобой вместе на века_  
Он выкидывает окурок в ближайшую мусорку, прячет руки в карманах и сильнее натягивает капюшон на голову — начинается дождь, а вымочить голову совсем не хочется. До дома остаётся один квартал и песня, которую тяжело снять с повтора.  
 _я поделил на боль  
я поделил на боль  
я поделил на боль_

Джебом возится с макетом около недели: сначала почти сутки думает над примерным планом лабиринта и локациями, всё время сверяется с записями о Ёнджэ. В голову приходит идея сделать что-то связанное с захватом флага или пейнтоболом, но он быстро отметает её — может слишком травмировать, да и запариваться с таким простачком не очень хочется. В конце концов, тот понятия не имеет о дримшеринге, никакой опасности не представляет.  
Джексон предлагает сделать его сон максимально абсурдным — чем-то вроде квеста с единорогами и рекой из радуги и чтобы одного из них обязательно звали Чарли.  
— Ты отлично подойдёшь на эту роль, хён. Чарли тоже любит нудеть по поводу и без и совершенно не верит в волшебство.  
— Если ты меня тоже попытаешься убить, клянусь, я воскресну и утащу тебя с собой.  
— У меня нет ебанутого напарника, это раз. Два — я слишком люблю твой нудёж по поводу и без.  
Джебом перебирает парочку классических вариантов: банковская ячейка, больница с дальней палатой. Ему даже приходит в голову сделать что-то типа игры с жуткими монстрами и всем таким, прямо как в Сайлент Хилле, но все варианты кажутся весьма сомнительными — неизвестно, как может повести себя неподготовленное сознание в попытках на него напасть, к тому же сны с сюжетом, напоминающим реальность, всегда выходят лучше — так ему говорит Мунбёль, когда приходит помогать с макетом.  
— Что думаешь насчёт вечеринки? — спрашивает она, вертя карандаш в руках. — Можно было бы обставить всё так, чтобы это было в честь их с Джексоном переезда или типа того.  
— Почему именно Джексона? — удивлённо спрашивает он, листая очередной альбом с набросками. Мунбёль смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Зная Джексона и то, какой он общительный, — можно наплодить много проекций, и не возникнет подозрений.  
В квартире у Джебома прохладно — дурацкая привычка оставлять окна открытыми никак не отпускает его, хотя никто пока особо не жаловался. По полу разбросаны листы с набросками, расчёты веса и времени, возможные парадоксы с лестницами и длинными коридорами, несколько кубиков пенопласта, бесконечное количество карандашей из Икеи, карандашей из старого набора для рисования, резаки с ошмётками материалов поблизости и яркие маркеры кислотных цветов. У Джебома в принципе никогда не бывает слишком чисто — издержки профессии или что-то в этом духе (он предпочитает выражение «рабочий порядок»; спорить с ним никто не решается).  
— Что это? — Мунбёль показывает ему альбом А4; на обложке нарисован старый чёрный форд, будто сошедший с фотографий начала двадцатого века (открывать она не решается — мало ли какие секреты).  
— Мой лимб, — отвечает Джебом, обернувшись через плечо.  
— В смысле, _твой_ лимб? Ты же не был там?  
Джебом кивает.  
— Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, что будет, если ты когда-нибудь туда попадёшь? Что ты будешь в нём делать и как всё обустроишь?  
— Если честно, то ни разу.  
— Мне такое часто в голову приходит в последний год. Типа, что случится, если я перекачаюсь снотворным и застряну в этом ёбаном нечто, нужно же будет чем-то заниматься? И я решил подготовиться. Решил сделать там какой-нибудь туманный остров, посреди бесконечно огромного океана. И чтобы каждая деталь на этом острове что-то означала. Типа, мои мечты и воспоминания.  
За окном начинает накрапывать дождь. Джебом подходит к ней, осторожно забирая альбом из рук и переставляя его на полку повыше — прячет между Энциклопедией Постмодерна и школьным учебником физики (никто до сих пор точно не знает, зачем Джексон его приволок) и на всякий случай ставит перед ними их фотографию втроём: он, Мунбёль и Ёнсон в университетские годы. Они стоят на фоне грязной кирпичной стены; у Ёнсон волосы растрепались на ветру, в одной руке дотлевающая сигарета (кажется, что-то вишнёвое — он уже успел позабыть такие детали), второй она обнимает Мунбёль за шею и тянет её к себе ближе. Они кажутся счастливыми, потому что только что сдали проект за весь курс, а ещё у Мунбёль был тёплый ярко-красный шарф на шее, а у Джебома — тёмно-синяя шапка с огромным помпоном (их вязала Ёнсон и постоянно ругалась, если они их не носили). Он улыбается каждый раз, когда видит это фото, потому то время было хорошим — они были young and having no regrets, и это состояние казалось им вечным.  
— Звучит как-то, что мы делали на первом курсе, помнишь? Архитектурная фантазия и всё в таком духе.  
Джебом тихо хмыкает. Ему вспоминается, как он неделю мучился с эссе по книге Чернихова и потом просто проспал пару со сдачей, и сейчас это кажется таким глупым и далёким, что он всерьёз удивляется, почему Мунбёль об этом вспомнила (видимо, потому что проспали они вместе, после тяжёлой попойки с посвящения первокурсников).  
— Да, есть в этом что-то такое. Только в этот раз меня никто не просит делать проект на ворованной программе за месяц, — в ответ она смеётся, подхватывая с пола один из чистых листов.  
— Так как насчёт вечеринки? Сделать план одной квартиры гораздо проще, чем, например, целого города или типа того.  
— Ага, главное, чтобы этот Ёнджэ не захотел выйти прогуляться посреди ночи.  
— Это уже твоя забота — не дать ему заскучать, — пожимая плечами, говорит Мунбёль.  
— Почему именно моя? А как же Джексон?  
— У него девушка, — многозначительно поднимая указательный палец вверх, говорит она. С минуту они смотрят друг другу в глаза — Мунбёль старается выглядеть максимально серьёзной, а Джебом силится понять — шутит она или всё-таки говорит серьёзно.  
Начинают смеяться они почти одновременно. Дождь за окном только усиливается.  
— Слушай, а ты поняла в итоге, что там за дела у этого парня и Health Inc? Просто я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем с ним так возиться, если он всего лишь мелкий патологоанатом? Его при любом раскладе проще убить, даже если тот главный мужик трижды сердобольный малый и всё такое.  
— Ну, как я поняла, там две причины. Во-первых, он под мухой у правительства, и вроде как ему лучше не высовываться — весь бизнес прикроют к чертям собачьим, а он строил его… лет двадцать, кажется? Не знаю точно, если честно, но просто так его просрать было бы обидно. А ещё у него дочь работает с этим Ёнджэ в одной конторе. Видимо, не хочет терять приятеля или типа того.  
— К чему дочери Ли Хёншика работать в обычной лаборатории? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джебом, оценивающе глядя на кусок пенопласта в его руке.  
— Откуда мне знать? Я здесь не за тем, чтобы разбирать досуг богатеньких девочек, если что. Кстати, ты не передумал насчёт одного уровня сна? Думаешь, этого будет достаточно для извлечения?  
— Ты сама знаешь, что я пиздец боюсь лезть дальше одного уровня. Даже он дико нестабильный, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заходить дальше.  
— И ты ещё удивляешься, почему ребята из Кобол не решились с тобой работать?  
— Риск должен быть оправдан, даже если мы говорим о таких деньгах, которые предлагали Кобол, — Джебом фыркает, скрестив руки на груди. Мунбёль пожимает плечами. Работать они продолжают молча, лишь изредка передавая друг другу маркеры и показывая эскизы будущего макета.

Ёнджэ литрами глотает кофе, нервно грызёт ногти, часами проводит в гугле и над тетрадью с формулами. Ему на самом деле до усрачки страшно; страх хватает его за горло и давит своими холодными костлявыми пальцами вместе с непониманием (происходящего в целом) и незнанием (что делать в итоге), но он только сильнее сжимает зубы, делает очередной глоток уже остывшего кофе, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться — что же стоит предпринять дальше.  
Говорить кому-либо, что он нашёл в трупе некоторое дерьмо, которое выпускает только одна компания на всю Корею — опасно как минимум потому, что это почти ёбаные монополисты на рынке с большими связями и зубами, которые с лёгкостью разорвут не только его, но и тех, кому он успеет рассказать (как максимум — потому что он не может рисковать своими близкими). Ёнджэ думает, что нужно было последовать совету с той записки, потому что он чувствует себя неуютно буквально где угодно — от работы под пристальным взглядом Ли Луды до собственной квартиры (ему кажется, что кто-то мог поставить прослушку, пока его не было дома). Он старается вести себя как обычно — ходит в гости к Югёму и Бэму и играет с ними в видеоигры, зовёт к себе Хвиин на ночь пиццы и «Властелина Колец», даже собирается поехать в Мокпо к родителям на ближайших выходных как в старые добрые. С одной лишь разницей — в этот раз он едет убедить их съездить развеяться куда-нибудь в Европу (даже готовит деньги на всякий случай, рассчитывает, что их хватит примерно на месяц или около того). Ему кажется, что прежде, чем попытаться бороться с этой таинственной силой, нужно обезопасить самых близких, а уже после можно будет рассказать Югёму. Он наверняка сможет помочь или хотя бы посоветовать, что делать (за его родных он не беспокоится — они уже несколько лет живут в США и до них вроде как не добраться (по крайней мере, не так легко)).  
Ёнджэ стоит посреди полупустой станции Йонсан и думает, что пять часов утра — это для него, пожалуй, слишком рано — голова почти не соображает, а яркие вывески и лампы его только больше раздражают и нагоняют усталость. Он надеется передохнуть в поезде, потому что серьёзные разговоры с родителями ему всегда давались тяжело, а тут придётся объяснять такое. Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает, закидывает спортивную сумку на плечо и заходит в вагон, передавая билет проводнице — такой же сонной, как и он сам, судя по лицу.  
— Приятной поездки, — говорит она, вымученно улыбнувшись. Ёнджэ в ответ только хмыкает.

Надежда на то, что он выспится в поезде, рушится вместе с шумной парочкой, завалившейся к нему в купе — парень и девушка, на вид не старше его самого. Парень пытается пожать ему руку и говорит, что не так давно у его бабушки был день рождения и он ездил знакомить её со своей невестой — девушка смущённо смеётся, неловко отводит взгляд и просит «Кайе-оппу» быть немного сдержаннее. Ёнджэ искренне хочется ей посочувствовать, но отчего-то не выходит; наверное, ему слишком хочется спать, и он ничего не может с этим сделать.  
— Слушай, а давай выпьем, а? За здоровье моей бабушки? Да не мотай ты головой, я же не что-то там предлагаю, а настоящую! Воду! С лимоном! — кто Ёнджэ такой, чтобы отказываться от воды с лимоном и здоровья чужой бабушки (тем более так от него, возможно, быстрее отвяжутся). Парень протягивает ему наполовину пустую бутылку с водой. На дне и правда болтается пара долек лимона, хотя мякоть разметалась по всей бутылке. Скрипя сердцем Ёнджэ делает пару больших глотков, после промямлив что-то про здоровье и вечное процветание (вода на проверку оказывается не такой мерзкой, как на вид). Тот парень показывает ему знак из Звёздного пути и усаживается рядом со своей девушкой.  
Ёнджэ откидывается на мягкую спинку сидения. Мир словно плывёт перед глазами — ему кажется, что это от недосыпа и, может быть, от вчерашнего риса с карри от Бэма. Ему кажется, что он прикрывает глаза всего на секунду, потому что спать с неизвестными в одном вагоне — занятие такое себе, мало ли что у них там на уме. Последнее, что он успевает заметить — как к ним заходит ещё один человек с серебристым кейсом в руках.  
Ёнджэ засыпает.

Джебом заходит в купе только спустя двадцать минут. Изначально планировалось, что они зайдут туда вдвоём с Джексоном и разопьют ту бутылку снотворного с Ёнджэ, но в последний момент всё поменялось — Хеджин предложила хотя бы одному человеку, который будет потом в его сне, не палиться.  
— Не нужно, чтобы он запоминал слишком многое, даже если этот сон потом сотрётся из головы, — пожимая плечами, говорит она, разматывая катетеры и трубки для пассива. — Ты правильно сделал, что зашёл попозже. Кстати, Мунбёль написала?  
Джебом кивает, скидывая пальто с плеч, садится рядом с Ёнджэ. У него чувство, что его немного подташнивает от бутерброда из привокзального кафе, а ещё ему хочется оказаться дома под тёплым одеялом, а не сидеть здесь, на непонятном задании какого-то сердобольного старикашки из медицинской компании (лучше бы с Кобол работал, честное слово).  
— Я разбужу вас через час двадцать, хорошо? Надеюсь, столько времени вам хватит, — говорит Хеджин, убирая чёлку со лба Джексона. Они кивают ей почти синхронно — Джексон на секунду сжимает её ладонь в своей руке. Джебом закрывает глаза, предпочитая не смотреть, как Хеджин целует его друга — это как-то слишком лично.  
Они подъезжают к станции Квамён, когда она подключает их к пассиву, вводя в кровь снотворное.  
Джебом засыпает под обещания Хеджин вычистить его ноутбук и забрать все тетради и распечатки, которые она сможет найти.

Ёнджэ обнаруживает себя стоящим посреди гостиной. Вокруг него с десяток шумных незнакомцев и чуть приглушённая музыка (кажется, ремикс какой-то из песен Эда Ширана или Bring Me The Horizon — не очень разобрать); в руке он держит бутылку Хугардена — уже тёплого и немного мерзкого на вкус. Ёнджэ кривится, отпивая немного, хмурится, когда его толкает пьяный вдрызг Югём. Злиться на него как-то не выходит: он всё-таки изрядно умотался за эту неделю (к тому же не всегда знает, что делать со своими конечностями в нетрезвом состоянии).  
Он устало плюхается на диван, мечтая о том, чтобы вечеринка поскорее закончилась и можно было спокойно отключиться на несколько часов. Рядом с ним садится один из незнакомцев: чуть выше самого Ёнджэ, широкоплечий. У него две родинки над левым глазом и мягкая улыбка. Одна из его тёплых ладоней ложится ему на колено.  
— Выглядишь ты хреново, приятель.  
— Чувствую себя примерно так же, — Ёнджэ в очередной раз немного отпивает из бутылки, разглядывая своего соседа. — По какому поводу мы собрались?  
— О-о-о, да у тебя серьёзные проблемы с памятью, если ты не помнишь про собственную вечеринку?  
— В смысле, мою? Не помню, чтобы кого-то звал сегодня да и вообще.  
— Ну ты индеец, я балдею, — смеясь, выдаёт парень, поправляя чёлку. — Ты, надеюсь, в курсе, что вы с Джексоном теперь соседи? А то как-то неловко получится.  
В красном пластиковом стаканчике незнакомца плещется лёд в коле (вероятно, с виски, потому что глаза у него весело блестят, а на щеках играет румянец — Ёнджэ очень сомневается, что он от смущения или типа того). Глупый ремикс сменяется на одну из песен Холзи — из разных углов комнаты звучат нестройные одобрительные возгласы.  
— Я не очень люблю её дебютку и меня зовут Ёнджэ. Но ты, наверное, и так это знаешь, да?  
— Ты прав. А я друг Джексона. Меня зовут… — он не успевает договорить — кто-то из пришедших толкает его, и он выливает содержимое стаканчика Ёнджэ на рубашку (теперь понятно — там была только кола). — Блять. Извини, пожалуйста. С такой толкотнёй хрен пойми, как нормально встать.  
Ёнджэ понимающе улыбается, отмахиваясь от неловких попыток убрать пятно. Всё равно он у себя дома — можно и переодеться сходить.  
— Я ненадолго, — заверяет он, вручая тому парню недопитую бутылку пива, и скрывается в толпе.

Джебом недовольно цокает языком, передавая бутылку одной из стоящих рядом проекций, нервно оглядывается в поисках Джексона. Тот стоит напротив балконной двери, о чём-то мило беседуя с Хеджин.  
— Блять, — шипит Джебом, осторожно пробираясь к ним через толпу. — Господи, ты серьёзно создал проекцию _своей_ девушки в _чужом_ сне? У тебя мозги вообще есть?  
— Да ладно тебе, — пожимает плечами Джексон. — Он всё равно не понимает, что происходит, тем более он не умеет управлять сознанием во сне, значит, проблем быть не  
должно. К тому же Хеджин может нам помочь, лишние руки всегда пригодятся.  
Джебом беспомощно смотрит на Хеджин — она только разводит руками.  
— Ты сам знаешь, если бы это была я, он бы уже получил по голове, — он знает, но осознание этого как-то не очень помогает. — Кстати, а где Ёнджэ? Я его вроде видела здесь неподалёку.  
— Пошёл переодеваться. Я облил его колой.  
— Ты сделал что?! — от возмущения Джексон чуть не отрывает висящую штору. — И ты мне ещё за невинную проекцию предъявляешь? Да ты его чуть против всех нас не настроил, блин!  
— Мне вот интересно, если мы с тобой всё-таки съедемся, ты будешь так же всё крушить, когда начнёшь нервничать? — фыркает Хеджин, скрещивая руки на груди. — Успокойся. Нас пока не разорвали, значит, всё идёт по плану.  
Джебом устало вздыхает и думает, что он до ужаса рад, что у девушки Джексона даже проекция с головой (в отличие от них самих).  
— Я найду его, а вы — его секреты. Если через пару часов ничего не получится — будем действовать жестче.  
Они кивают друг другу и расходятся. Джексон и Хеджин — в сторону кухни, Джебом — в сторону комнаты Ёнджэ.

Ёнджэ выхватывает из шкафа первую попавшуюся футболку и накидывает сверху немного мятую рубашку со стула. В комнате душно — плотные шторы занавешивают окно. Он думает, что именно из-за этого он чувствует себя здесь не очень хорошо; подходит к окну и резко одёргивает их. За окном — глубокая чёрная пустота. Кажется, что, если в неё сунуть руку, можно зачерпнуть ладонью вязкую жидкость типа масла, мерзко тянущуюся между пальцев. Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает — опять пасмурно, с сожалением задёргивает окно. Из соседней комнаты доносятся спокойные биты, ему почему-то вспоминаются студенческие годы и сомнительные подвальные рейвы с Хвиин и неизвестными алкогольными наименованиями в красных стаканчиках. Тогда было хорошее время — так он думает, когда открывает синий мини-холодильник и долго смотрит на заспиртованную человеческую печень и желудок. По-хорошему его должно было передёрнуть, но органы вызывают в нём только холодное спокойствие и некоторую усталость: надо бы словить Югёма и попытаться ему рассказать, что он узнал про этот Health Inc.  
Ёнджэ со вздохом закрывает холодильник и включает неоновые лампы над кроватью. Выглядит красиво — ему немного хочется заурчать от того, как приятно ложится красный свет на его синее постельное бельё со звёздами. Он выходит из комнаты, напоследок окидывая взглядом полки с комиксами — до сих пор не ясно, как предыдущий хозяин решил их здесь оставить (Ёнджэ надеется, что Коко не сможет добраться до них со своими зубами и когтями).  
Из гостиной звучит какая-то из песен Сиэль и Ёнджэ думает, что у его нового соседа просто отвратительный музыкальный вкус (или у того, кто подбирал плейлист, как это вообще можно слушать без фаянсового друга под боком).  
— Я терпеть не могу Сиэль, — выдыхает он, оглядываясь на людей вокруг.  
— Да ладно, она не такая плохая.  
— Может быть, и не плохая, но какая-то однообразная. Я не знаю, если честно. Её нельзя долго слушать — быстро надоедает. Ну или у меня хреновый вкус, — Ёнджэ пожимает плечами и оборачивается на голос. На него смотрит тот парень, который облил его колой. — О, это ты.  
— Ага. Это я.

Джебом чувствует себя немного неловко; ему в принципе всегда немного неловко, когда они пробираются в чужие сны — как будто они копаются в чужом грязном белье (этим они, наверное, и занимаются). Он пытается взглядом найти Ёнджэ в толпе, потому что искать его по всему дому странно, потому что знакомы они минут пять, если не меньше. Джебому не хочется показаться каким-то маньяком. В конце концов, его и так тут быть не должно, а если ещё и внимание пытаться привлечь своими поисками и расхаживанием по чужой квартире, как у себя дома — это чревато последствиями (Джебома от одной мысли о взбесившихся проекциях, пытающихся разорвать его на куски, передёргивает). Он тяжело вздыхает и очень жалеет, что в чужих снах нельзя опьянеть, даже совсем немного — приходится тянуть дурацкую колу, которая ему не нравится вовсе, и попытаться не проебать Ёнджэ в толпе.  
Наконец он замечает его — стоит возле стола с алкоголем, непонимающе смотрит на колонки и будто пытается для себя решить: стоит ли вырубить то, что сейчас играет, или всё-таки немного повременить с этим и дать музыке ещё один шанс. Играет одна из песен Сиэль. Джебом подходит к нему со спины, качая головой в такт песни.  
— Я терпеть не могу Сиэль, — Ёнджэ звучит немного раздосадованно и устало. Джебом чувствует себя неловко.  
— Да ладно, она не такая плохая.  
— Может быть, и не плохая, но какая-то однообразная. Я не знаю, если честно. Её нельзя долго слушать — быстро надоедает. Ну, или у меня хреновый вкус. О, это ты.  
— Ага. Это я.  
Джебом продолжает чувствовать себя неловко. По-хорошему ему следует отойти и дать парню немного пространства на подумать или посолиться на окружающих, но нельзя. Его нужно развлекать ещё минимум пару часов — пока Джексон и Хеджин будут искать его тайны в подсознании.  
— Ты вообще не особо в ладах с современной музыкой, да?  
— Да нет, просто так выходит. Мне много чего нравится, на самом деле, только не то, что играет сейчас, — Ёнджэ пожимает плечами. — Хотя вот эта песня вроде неплохая.  
Джебом прислушивается и криво улыбается — старая добрая Tik Tok от Кеши; всегда казалось ему идеальной для вечеринок или типа того (где-то на уровне с House Party, да и вообще любой песней 3OH! 3).  
— Тоже просыпаешься утром с чувством, будто ты ПиДиДи?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Забей.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что сказать (да и нужно ли вообще говорить). Джебом переминается с ноги на ногу и думает, что хуже уже и быть не может и он сейчас вот-вот провалится. Ёнджэ думает, что эта тишина вгоняет его в уныние, и уже хочет пожелать хорошего вечера, пойти пить с Югёмом до упаду, как вдруг.  
— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что бессонница похожа на смазанную копию копии копии? И ещё под какими-нибудь странными шумами в чёрно-белом эффекте?  
Ёнджэ смотрит на него с непониманием пополам с недоверием. Джебом чувствует себя глупо, но он всё ещё стоит рядом, и значит, всё не так уж и плохо.  
— Ты что, Чак Паланик?  
— Намотал кишки на краник.  
На несколько секунд повисает тишина из чужих разговоров и глупой песни Сая. Ёнджэ начинает смеяться первым. Джебом с готовностью подхватывает. Возможно, всё не так уж и плохо, и они управятся с этим довольно быстро.  
— Нужно выпить.

Ёнджэ пьян, абсолютно точно пьян, и ему бы по-хорошему жалеть об этом — напиваться с незнакомцами до состояния «язык без костей» ему не очень нравится, и он всё время ругает БэмБэма за такое поведение, но в его красном пластиковом стаканчике болтается смесь из колы, рома и льда, и ему до неприличия хорошо рядом с этим парнем, что он включает режим eating spaghetti getting no regretti. Ему хочется говорить всякие глупости вроде спойлеров к Игре Престолов или рассуждать о неочевидных королях и королевах музыки («в смысле, ты не фанат эры Электры Харт?»), или вовсе сказать:  
— Ты, кстати, видел? На улице снова _пустота_. Так надоела эта плохая погода, если честно. Вот захочется тебе выйти, а ты попадаешь _в никуда_ , и как с этим быть? Даже окно нормально не откроешь, вдруг эта _пустота_ тебя туда засосёт и всё. Конец.  
Парень рядом цедит свою колу и смотрит на него с лёгким недоумением.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не стоит повременить с алкоголем? Ну, передышку там устроить или что-то в этом роде?  
— Между прочим, я считаю, что это грубо — указывать едва знакомому человеку, что ему следует делать. Да и вообще любому человеку на что-то указывать. Сами разберёмся, без советников. В конце концов, жить эту жизнь тебе в итоге самому, а не кому-то ещё, — Ёнджэ громко икает и чуть не роняет красный пластиковый стаканчик на пол. — Иисус Мария, ты представляешь, мой _просто охуительный_ сосед достал _просто охуительные_ стаканчики из кино. Как думаешь, сколько телевизоров он разбил, прежде чем нашёл нужные? А он может меня так же научить?  
Тот парень заливисто смеётся, хлопая себя по бедру, и даже не утруждает себя прикрыть рот ладонью. Ёнджэ думает, что он, наверное, тоже немного пьян, и от этого ему становится немного спокойнее.  
— Пощади, человек-анекдот.  
— Я вообще-то очень серьёзно.  
— Прости. Я сегодня мастер фейлов.  
— Моя испорченная футболка это заметила. Но у тебя есть шанс исправиться, если ты скажешь, что общего у шутки «right in front of my fucking salad» и отношений Северной Кореи со всем миром? — Ёнджэ чувствует, что он несколько раз проебался с фальшивым британским акцентом и, наверное, с ударением в слове salad, но ему всё ещё нет до этого дела.  
— Они обе охуевшие? — неуверенно спрашивает парень, потирая шею ладонью.  
— Бинго! — Ёнджэ расплёскивает немного рома на пол, оглядывается в поисках салфеток — паркет дело нешуточное, серьёзных разговоров с арендатором ему совершенно не хочется, но парень с колой в руках тянет его от лужи подальше — ведёт между едва знакомыми людьми (видимо, друзьями его нового соседа) в сторону маленькой кухни и относительной тишины. Ёнджэ ему даже благодарен — его немного мутит от шума вокруг, а ещё на кухне прохладно, и можно усесться прямо на полу. Ему кажется, что именно этого ему и не хватает если не для абсолютного счастья, то хотя бы для внутренней гармонии или чего-то в этом духе. А ещё у него странное ощущение, что время как будто тянется бесконечно долго, но сейчас это кажется как никогда уместным.  
— Никогда не думал, что у Джексона будет такой классный сосед, как ты, — внезапно выдаёт тот парень, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Ёнджэ глупо хихикает, щурится, глядя на расслабленного парня рядом (он кажется ему похожим на штиль в море — даже ряби по водной глади не увидеть). Он смотрит за тем, как он вертит в руке крышку от колы, как косится в его сторону и мягко улыбается (какие же у него охренительные родинки, вы только посмотрите). Ёнджэ даже не помнит его имени, но ему до ужаса нравится сидеть с ним вот так, в пустой кухне с тихими битами через стенку.  
— Более, чем классный, — говорит он, отпивая ещё немного из стакана. Он смотрит на его аккуратные пальцы и чувствует жуткую необходимость поделиться с ним чем-то важным. Ему кажется, что этому парню можно довериться, и это будет для всех безопасно. — Хочешь, расскажу тебе секрет?

Джебом кивает. Он вообще-то уже давно ждёт, что у Ёнджэ на что-то развяжется язык. Хеджин и Джексон ждут его за дверью на кухню и почти наверняка нервничают — им осталось каких-то пару часов до конца сна, а они до сих пор не нашли ничего хоть сколько-нибудь стоящего. У Джебома немного кончается терпение, но он старается этого не показывать (судить о том, хорошо ли у него получается — сложно).  
Ёнджэ наклоняется к нему немного ближе, смотрит исподлобья и как будто боится чего-то (или кого-то) совсем рядом.  
— Мне кажется, я почти накрыл наркоимперию одной известной медицинской компании. И я думаю, меня за это кто-нибудь должен убить.  
Бинго.  
— С чего ты в этом так уверен? В смысле, у тебя что, есть доказательства?  
Джебом следит за тенями в стеклянной двери и ему хочется верить, что это и правда Джексон, а не какие-то левые проекции, прибежавшие спасать Ёнджэ из цепких рук извлекателей. Тень показывает значок «окей» — Джебом чувствует себя немного спокойнее и увереннее.  
— В моём холодильнике! Там органы в банках лежат, я сам заспиртовывал! А ещё у меня бумаги, типа с исследованием под кроватью, и на ноутбуке что-то тоже было… — Джебом видит, как тени пропадают с двери и облегчённо выдыхает — они точно не провалятся. — Если не веришь, я могу показать!  
Ёнджэ собирается подниматься на ноги; он роняет пластиковый стаканчик, и из него выпадает несколько нерастаявших льдинок вместе с колой и ромом, и шипит сквозь зубы. Джебом готов схватиться за сердце — не хватало ещё, чтобы он спалил их ровно в тот момент, когда они так близки к цели (ему хочется хотя бы один раз не бегать по всему лабиринту от разъярённых проекций). Он не слишком задумывается над тем, что нужно сделать, и решает следовать зову сердца или чему-то подобному, разворачивая Ёнджэ к себе лицом.  
— Слушай, извини за это.  
У него мягкие губы и тёплые пальцы, ложащиеся на шею Джебома, а ещё от волос пахнет персиками и совсем немного — мятной зубной пастой. Он чувствует привкус колы и дешёвого рома на языке, но это кажется даже приятным (он не может с уверенностью сказать почему, но сейчас это кажется не слишком важным). Он надеется, что Джексон об этом не узнает, потому что выслушивать нагоняй о его беспечном поведении ему совершенно не хочется (или ещё хуже — глупые шутки и предложения познакомить их в реальности).  
Ёнджэ отрывается от него с тихим вздохом.  
— Надеюсь, ты извинялся за внезапность, а не за что-то ещё, — у него блестящие глаза и довольная улыбка. Джебом мысленно выдыхает — кажется, пронесло.  
— Обычно я спрашиваю разрешения.  
Они снова усаживаются около стены — Ёнджэ кладёт голову ему на плечо, сплетает их пальцы; такое чувство, будто он вот-вот уснёт и провалится ещё на один уровень, но это вряд ли возможно — скорее, сон просто сотрётся, и пустота за окном поглотит всё вокруг.  
Джебом хочет позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться, но из-за двери показывается растрёпанная макушка Джексона. У него в руке флэшка со всеми необходимыми файлами, а на лице усталая, но счастливая улыбка — они всё успели.  
— Нам пора идти, — Джебом кивает в ответ, аккуратно перекладывая Ёнджэ на пол и расплетая их пальцы. Ему отчего-то хочется ещё раз перед ним извиниться, но он только гладит его по голове, растворяясь в подступающей к нему пустоте.

Выходят они на станции Кванчжу. Перрон выглядит на удивление пустым: большая часть заходит в поезд до Мокпо, прочие же лениво бродят от одной платформы к другой. Холодно. Хёджин силой натягивает Джексону на голову тёмно-зелёную шапку и прикрывает нос шарфом, Джебом отправляет Мунбёль короткое сообщение:  
«мы всё»  
— Поспать бы, — широко зевая, говорит Джексон. Проходящая мимо женщина оглядывается, отчего-то неодобрительно качает головой. Они не обращают на неё внимания.  
— Мы только что спали, — Джебом поднимает ворот пальто, стараясь хоть как-то закрыть шею и уши (он уже жалеет, что не додумался взять с собой шарф и кофту, прикрывающую горло).  
— Во-первых, мы не спали, а работали. А во-вторых, кто сказал, что я хочу спать с тобой?  
— С чего ты решил, что я вообще хочу спать? — Хеджин хмурится, пряча руки в карманы. Джексон возмущённо выдыхает, но в ответ ничего не говорит.  
— Может быть, по кофе? — Джебом чувствует, как от холода краснеют его уши и щёки. — Я знаю, что мы вроде как торопимся домой, но нам до поезда ещё часа три в любом случае, а так хоть в тепле посидим.  
Хеджин кивает головой, подхватывая Джексона под руку (тот, кажется, всё ещё немного обижается, но улыбку не прячет). Они выходят на улицу под стук зубов Джебома и ругань таксистов на парковке и направляются к ближайшему кафе — спасибо гугл-картам за их существование.

Просыпается он, когда поезд только отъезжает от Кванчжу — Ёнджэ даже успевает окинуть взглядом уже почти опустевшую станцию и с удивлением понять, что, проснувшись, он оказался в вагоне один; он сонно трёт глаза, широко зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, силится вспомнить, что ему снилось. Кажется, это было что-то очень приятное и шумное — ему вспоминаются красные пластиковые стаканчики и тёплые улыбки. Ёнджэ сладко потягивается, притягивая пальто с сидения к себе поближе, смотрит на часы — до прибытия в Мокпо осталось каких-то полчаса, и надо бы написать маме, что он скоро будет, но времени только семь двадцать, и звонки с письмами и вправду могут подождать. Ёнджэ накидывает пальто себе на плечи и ещё ненадолго закрывает глаза.  
Ему впервые за последнее время так хорошо, как сейчас.

— Ты написал в Health Inc?  
Они подъезжают к станции Иксан: за окном сгущаются сумерки, а ещё заметно холодает и Джебому от этого иногда кажется, что он чувствует это ледяное дыхание зимы на своей шее (он думает, что в этом году смена погоды идёт почти чётко по календарю, а ещё, что неплохо было бы купить себе толстый вязанный шарф, только времени на это всё никак не находится).  
— Угу. Они встретят нас в Сеуле, на станции. Деньги переведут уже после, — тихо отвечает Джексон. Хеджин сопит у него на плече, и он старается лишний раз не двигаться.  
Джебом в ответ только кивает, вставляя в ухо ещё один наушник. Он думает, что в январе наконец-то в отпуск — куда-нибудь в тепло и поближе к морю — и что нужно будет потом найти новую квартиру в Сеуле (побольше и в районе получше). А ещё выспаться нормально, как только приедет домой, и потом неделю сидеть взаперти, с коробочками китайской еды и чёрным чаем без сахара. В конце концов, они уже закончили с заданием.  
Можно немного передохнуть.

Мокпо с годами как будто не меняется: от морского воздуха ощущение, будто ты дышишь солью (и совсем редко — скисшими водорослями); над головой слышны крики чаек, так низко, что кажется, одна из них вот-вот заденет макушку своими крыльями, а то и вовсе совьёт гнездо из твоих волос. На улице привычно, насколько к этому вообще можно привыкнуть, прохладно. Ёнджэ думает, что, возможно, стоило надеть что-то теплее, чем старая оверсайзд-худи и рваные на коленях джинсы, но. А ещё у него странное чувство, будто его запихнули в огромную синюю будку и отвезли лет на пятнадцать назад. Сейчас он обернётся и увидит улыбающуюся маму с пакетом продуктов на ужин, гораздо моложе, чем сейчас (на самом деле, он не помнит, какой она была тогда, но почему-то уверен, что такой — немного выцветшие фотографии ему никогда не врали); он оборачивается, но рядом идёт вовсе не его мама.  
Ёнджэ решает, что ему ещё никогда не было так тепло; дело даже не столько в погоде (здесь вообще-то стабильно пасмурно и всего плюс пятнадцать градусов) и совсем не в согревающем кофе из ближайшего к парку переулка (тем более на вкус он как вода после акварели — мерзкий). Чужая тёплая ладонь согревает (по ощущениям как будто укутался в мягкий плед), а звонкий смех как будто заставляет почувствовать себя в безопасности (и как это вообще работает?). Парень рядом с ним — довольно улыбается, рассказывая что-то про последний захват флага с друзьями и то, как Джексон знатно уебался с горки, когда они убегали от соперников, а Хеджин громко смеялась (Ёнджэ не очень понимает, про кого ему рассказывают, но это не кажется таким уж важным). Этот парень часто дёргает себя за серьгу на правом ухе — глупая привычка, оставшаяся ещё со старшей школы, и то и дело оглядывается, будто боится, что за ними кто-то следит. Ёнджэ старается не обращать внимания, но на них и правда косо смотрят (он думает, что это от того, что они держатся за руки or that kind of bullshit). Ветер путает волосы на голове. Мимо пролетает крикливая чайка, заставляя проходящую мимо девушку испуганно отшатнуться.  
— Мороженого не хочешь? — спрашивает парень, нервно улыбаясь.  
— Так холодно же. Заморозить меня решил?  
— Извини, не подумал.  
Ёнджэ хочется пошутить, что тот вообще мозгами редко пользуется и пора бы исправляться, но лишь обеспокоенно гладит его ладонь большим пальцем.  
— Что-то случилось? Ты какой-то потерянный сегодня, — они резко останавливаются прямо посреди аллеи; люди вокруг замирают как будто одновременно с ними. Ёнджэ не понимает (не может понять). — Эй, что происходит?  
Парень грустно ухмыляется, осторожно выпутывая руку, мягко проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Ёнджэ, убирает чёлку со лба.  
— Мне стоило уже давно это сказать. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я очень виноват, — парень быстро целует его в нос и крепко обнимает. Ёнджэ неловко обнимает его в ответ, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. От волос того парня пахнет порохом и отчего-то горелым маслом; он чувствует, как чужие пальцы путаются в его волосах.  
Ветер начинает усиливаться. Листья с шумом отрываются от ветвей, чайки испуганно кричат почти над самой головой, волны разбиваются о берег; слышно, как шипит морская пена. У того парня немного дрожат ладони, Ёнджэ кажется, это из-за того, что тот слишком много курит («оставь шутки про алкоголический тремор при себе») или, быть может, ему просто страшно. Он не понимает.  
— За что ты извиняешься? Ничего же не произошло? — Ёнджэ пытается выпутаться из его рук, заглянуть в глаза хотя бы на секунду; у него получается только выхватить две родинки над левым глазом.  
— Оно происходит сейчас, — дерево неподалёку от них с оглушительным треском вырывается из земли. Ёнджэ испуганно вздрагивает. Парень рядом совершенно не реагирует, так ему кажется, по крайней мере. Он как будто заранее знает, что произойдёт.  
— Ты что-то знаешь? Эй! Что, блин, вообще происходит?  
Ёнджэ всё ещё пытается разглядеть его лицо, но у него ничего не выходит — его держат крепко, словно он может улететь как эти деревья вокруг; у того парня дрожат руки и голос, когда он вновь пытается что-то сказать — его голос тонет в окружающем шуме и чужом роптании.  
Ливень начинается внезапно: без вспышек молний, без грома, от которого закладывает уши; дождь накрывает их душным, холодным до ужаса одеялом. Толстовка Ёнджэ вымокает в одно мгновение; пальцы того парня начинают дрожать сильнее.  
— Прости меня, Ёнджэ, — в очередной раз повторяет он, резко отпуская и отталкивая от себя — на него набрасываются прохожие (лица перекошены от непонятно откуда взявшихся ярости и отвращения). Ёнджэ не может отвести взгляда; с того парня срывают мокрую куртку, бьют по лицу и в живот. Кровь из носа быстро смывает дождём, пока деревья вокруг с корнем вырывает сильный ветер.  
Последнее, что запоминается Ёнджэ — как того парня валят на землю и забивают ногами; он даже не пытается отбиваться — смеётся громко, пугающе, словно вылез из фильма ужасов. Ёнджэ запоздало понимает, что не помнит, как его зовут.  
Гремит гром.

Ёнджэ просыпается, услышав, как на стройке забивают сваи. На полу рядом с кроватью лежит стакан в луже воды — наверное, он опрокинул его во сне. Простыни под ним смятые и мокрые, он устало утирает пот со лба, тяжело дышит.  
— Пиздец.  
Опять.  
Это началось после того, как он вернулся от родителей — ему почти каждую ночь снятся кошмары, в которых этот странный неизвестный парень перед ним всё время извиняется и после происходит что-то страшное — их вдвоём избивают до полусмерти пьяные гопники, машина, в которой они едут, срывается с обрыва, они не успевают выбежать из горящего дома и истошно кричат от боли. И вроде бы нужно забеспокоиться и начать с этим что-то делать, но Ёнджэ предпочитает думать, что разговор с Коко о своих проблемах и вера в то, что скоро это прекратится, ему помогут лучше.  
Он садится на кровати, сонно потягиваясь; ощущение, словно не спал вовсе.  
Шум со стройки не прекращается, Ёнджэ с тоской думает, что больше сегодня ему поспать не удастся; лениво поднимается с кровати, медленно бредёт на кухню.  
Не было ещё проблемы, которую нельзя было бы разрешить с помощью чашки кофе. К тому же он должен выгулять и покормить собаку.

Хвиин предлагает ему обратиться к врачу, потому что жить в пограничном состоянии между чуть живым трупом и чуть менее живым трупом — это не дело. Ёнджэ думает, что это лишнее — от таблеток чувствуешь себя овощем, да и проблемы у него не настолько большие. Как-нибудь справится. Он пишет ей об этом в какао и откладывает телефон в сторону. Сегодня у него великие планы — досмотреть американский сериал про подростков и поспать чуть дольше трёх часов. На соседней подушке громко сопит Коко — ему очень хочется почесать ей живот, но будить её греховно — пусть хоть кто-то в этом доме выспится. На экране ноутбука Алекс падает в бассейн, следующий кадр — пьяный Клэй пластом лежит на кровати и, кажется, едва соображает, что он вообще делает. Ханна рассуждает о теории хаоса, и Ёнджэ становится немного сложно — он не так давно вернулся после посиделок в баре с БэмБэмом и Югёмом, ему немного сонно и ещё меньше — тоскливо. Так иногда случается, когда напиваешься и возвращаешься в одинокую квартиру. Не то чтобы это его так сильно беспокоило (он знает, что если начнёт с кем-то жить, то уже через неделю взвоет — сложно находиться с кем-то близко слишком долго, он немного не готов к такому). Просто иногда хочется чего-то до ужаса киношного; Ёнджэ не знает — это правда так или ему просто навязали это с экрана телевизора.  
Он смотрит, как Клэй меняет кассету другой стороной; Ханна говорит ему быть осторожным, но вряд ли он последует её совету (так кажется, потому что он вылезает через окно второго этажа). Ёнджэ засыпает под конец титров, сам того не замечая.

На балконе душно; неплохо было бы открыть ещё одно окно, но оно сломано и, скорее всего, вылетит, стоит до него только дотронуться. На город медленно опускаются сумерки: слышно, как кричат цикады, как вдалеке у кого-то на машине сработала сигнализация; где-то парой этажей ниже соседи жарят картошку с рыбой — горелым маслом воняет на всю округу; на улице начинают зажигаться фонари, одинокий клерк возвращается с работы, держа в зубах сигарету (можно было бы возмутиться, но возмущаться не хочется — все мы устаём).  
— И всё-таки. Плот-твист с суициднувшимся Алексом — это самое поворотное дерьмо, которое я видел за последние полгода. Я реально не ожидал, что это будет он, и скорее поставил бы на Клэя или, может быть, Джастина.  
Ёнджэ чуть было не роняет пачку вниз с балкона.  
— В смысле? Алекс что, умер?  
— Ну, да. Тебе же Марк спойлерил, ещё когда сам сериал советовал?  
— Я успел забыть об этом! Блин, Алекс был классным, — он расстроенно достаёт из пачки сигарету вместе с зажигалкой, неуклюже пытается подкурить, но палец постоянно съезжает с колёсика.  
— Ты вообще-то не куришь, — парень хмурится, неодобрительно качает головой.  
— Начать травить себя никогда не поздно. К тому же я курил на первом курсе, знаю, как оно работает, — он, наконец, поджигает сигарету и тут же кашляет, делая первую затяжку. — Окей, может быть, я немного проебал навык.  
Тот парень смеётся — не очень громко, как будто боится разбудить кого-то за стенкой, а может быть, спугнуть самого Ёнджэ (всё это кажется немного непонятным и сюрреалистичным, но это вроде как даже привычно — с этим парнем всегда так).  
— Вообще, знаешь, что меня раздражает по этому поводу? То, что люди не воспринимают проблемы Ханны всерьёз. В смысле, я часто слышу о том, что у неё не было причин убивать себя, что люди и не с таким справляются и живут как-то дальше. И то, что она не сумела этого сделать — показывает какая она слабая и эгоистичная. Я не согласен. Я в принципе думаю, что на такой шаг трудно решиться, а уж тем более довести его до конца, особенно когда на тебя так давят и ты сам до конца ещё не разобрался, что чувствуешь и какие проблемы нужно решить. А ещё мне почему-то кажется, что даже если бы она об этом говорила, ей бы всё равно указали на выход, сказали бы что-то типа «это подростковое, просто перетерпи, люди справлялись и с худшим». Мне кажется, что суть всего кроется в том, что каждому хочется немного внимания — такого, знаешь, protective, где ты можешь сказать что угодно и тебя не осудят. Чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем ты мог почувствовать себя в безопасности. У Ханны таких толком и не было, а если и были — скорее всего, её пугала возможность кому-то открыться. Типа, кто-то может воспользоваться её слабостями и снова сделать больно. И всё это копилось внутри неё, пока не вышло… как вышло.  
Тот парень смотрит на него очень внимательно, как будто Ёнджэ прямо сейчас может выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Ёнджэ смотрит, как дотлевает сигарета и маленькая дворняжка бегает по улице.  
— Получается, у всего есть причины и их не всегда легко понять?  
Ёнджэ кивает.  
— А если я сделаю так?  
Тот парень мягко отодвигает его в сторону от окна, улыбается совершенно очаровательно и мягко треплет по голове (у него тёплые большие ладони, и от него пахнет жареным беконом). Он ставит шаткую табуретку перед окном, неловко встаёт на неё, придерживаясь за оконную раму, одной ногой наступает на пыльный подоконник и оборачивается через плечо. Ёнджэ смотрит на него, и ему хочется спросить:  
«что ты задумал»  
«как там на улице, дождь идёт»  
«а может не стоит так опасно стоять»  
?  
— Ты, это. Извини, если что.  
Ёнджэ не успевает ничего сделать, когда тот парень резко выпрыгивает из окна, продолжая так же лучезарно улыбаться. Он подбегает к окну, смотрит на летящее вниз тело, на до странного счастливую улыбку на его лице, на лужу крови, растекающуюся под ним в английское im sorry, на цикаду, сидящую у него на плече. Он понимает, что цикады в Корее не обитают, а кровь не может так вытекать.

Ёнджэ просыпается. У него по спине градом течёт пот и немного дрожат руки; ноутбук погас ещё пару часов назад, а Коко на соседней подушке всё ещё продолжает бежать во сне. Ему кажется, что кто-то засунул его жизнь в слоу-мо, потому что соображает он, откровенно говоря, хреново, и объяснять ему что произошло никто не собирается (да и сделать этого некому). Он тяжело вздыхает, хватая телефон и наушники со стола, и медленно бредёт в сторону кухни. Ему кажется, что спасти его сейчас может только лишняя чашечка кофе и дебютный альбом Fountainers, который так советовала Хвиин.  
Ёнджэ чувствует себя усталым, но всё ещё способным со всем справиться.  
— Кто же ты такой, — задумчиво тянет он, размешивая кофе и прокручивая тот сон в голове ещё раз. Ему кажется, что если они и виделись, то явно мельком — он даже вспомнить никого похожего не может. И не то чтобы его это сильно беспокоило, просто было бы здорово, если бы он спал чуть дольше и без подобных ужастиков.  
В конце концов, такого дерьма ему вполне хватает на работе.

Сколько Джебом себя помнит, ему всегда было трудно засыпать по ночам. То его настигают какие-нибудь глупые причины для загонов, типа «что будет, если я умру во сне», «если бы мне сейчас стёрли всю мою личность, кем бы я стал», «работает ли ещё чайная за углом и есть ли там сэндвичи с тунцом»; то и без того шумные соседи сверху, снизу, сбоку внезапно устраивают полночные рейвы среди недели; а иногда он просто принимает неправильные решения и долго проверяет соцсети перед сном. После того, как он начал заниматься дримшерингом, всё стало ещё хуже — Джебом подолгу вспоминает сны с заданий, втайне мечтает, чтобы ему снова снились другие миры со странным набором образов и сюжетов. Ему нравилось видеть сны, по-настоящему нравилось, но создавать что-то своё, даже всего на несколько часов, стоит куда дороже.  
Он смотрит в потолок, зависая на светящемся в темноте созвездии Кассиопеи — полгода назад его наклеила Ёнсон, ещё сказала, что у него в квартире всё слишком строго («а так хотя бы ночью будет красиво»). Джебома эти воспоминания заставляют улыбнуться — они уже давненько не собирались всей компанией, ему этого очень не хватает, да и всем остальным, наверное, тоже — Джебом не рискует заявлять с уверенностью (чужая душа — котёнки). Отчего-то ему очень хочется выползти на крышу и долго смотреть на _настоящие_ звёзды, громко клацая зубами от холода. Оглядывается в сторону окна: небо затянуто тяжёлыми серыми облаками; иногда из-за них ехидно выглядывает бледно-жёлтая луна. Джебом тяжело вздыхает, вновь переводя взгляд на светящиеся куски пластика над головой, сильнее кутается в одеяло. Сна ни в одном глазу.  
Телефон на столе резко начинает вибрировать.  
— Кому, блять, приспичило поболтать так поздно? — шипит Джебом, тяжело поднимаясь с кровати. По полу тянет сквозняком — он неосознанно поджимает пальцы на ногах, передёргивает плечами. Два шага вперёд, и телефон уже у него в руках; он не смотрит на экран и сразу же берёт трубку. — Да?  
Он старается, чтоб его голос звучал хрипло — как будто он только что проснулся, Джебом надеется, что так от него быстрее отстанут. А потом он решает посмотреть, кого всё-таки принесла ему нелёгкая, и понимает — если он и хотел спать, то сейчас об этом желании можно спокойно забыть.  
— Хён, привет, не спишь?  
— Глупый вопрос, если учесть, что я взял трубку.  
— А, да. Извини, — Джексон звучит до ужаса расстроено и виновато. В последний раз так было, когда он случайно разбил любимую вазу Мунбёль и смиренно готовился получить по шее. — Слушай… мы тут с Хеджин немного поссорились и, ну, это самое… можно у тебя переночевать?  
Джебом громко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Без проблем. Через сколько тебя ждать? — из коридора доносится громкий стук в дверь, а следом — звонок. — Сейчас открою.  
Он оглядывается на незаправленную кровать и целую минуту думает, стоит ли завернуться в одеяло или обойдётся и так; решает, что Джексона может это обидеть, а тот и без того чувствует себя не особо. Джебом кидает телефон на подушку и идёт открывать дверь.

Говоря начистоту, Джексон всегда немного напоминал ему собаку; кого-то вроде улыбчивого золотого ретривера или косматого и тёплого чау-чау. Хеджин говорила, что он похож на бигля, особенно когда засыпает у неё на коленях; ей кажется, что преданностью он собаке точно ничем не уступает. Как-то на задании Мунбёль сказала, что Джексон напоминает ей ротвейлера: такой же сосредоточенный и уверенный в себе («а ещё у них так похожи щёки, ты только глянь!»), а Ёнсон позже с ней согласилась.  
Правда, сейчас он больше всего похож на обычную дворнягу с большими грустными глазами и лапами в занозах и ссадинах (только вместо них — насквозь мокрые кеды и мозоли на мизинцах).  
— Что у вас там случилось?  
Они сидят на кухне, каждый с жестянкой пива, у них над головами тускло горит старенький светильник (примерно раз в семь минут он мигает — скоро придётся менять лампу, а лучше — найти новую съёмную квартиру). Джексон тяжело вздыхает, прикладывая банку ко лбу, неотрывно смотрит на вазочку с конфетами; взгляд у него — абсолютная пустота.  
— Мы поссорились.  
— Это я понял. А случилось-то что? Твои шутки иногда, конечно, раздражают, но не до такой же степени? — банка с шипением открывается, Джебом с шумом отхлёбывает пену, внимательно глядя на Джексона. — Или это что-то очень стрёмное?  
— Хеджин хочет уйти из дримшеринга, — они смотрят друг другу в глаза: у Джебома неверящая улыбка на лице и пивная пенка в уголке губ, у Джексона — убийственно серьёзный взгляд и усталость в голосе; он тяжело вздыхает, открывая свою банку. Лампочка над головой в очередной раз мигает.  
— Она это серьёзно? То есть прям вот так взять и всё бросить? Просто ни с чего?  
У него не укладывается это в голове: они так долго работали над своей репутацией, над клиентской базой, да даже над заготовками макетов и планов, не говоря уже о каждом чёртовом задании в отдельности. И теперь, когда у них только-только начало что-то получаться и они вполне могут выйти на серьёзную клиентуру, она решает всё бросить? Почти дело всей жизни?  
— Честно говоря, она часто про это говорит. Ну, знаешь, не прямо, а так, между строк. Типа: «было бы здорово каждый день знать, во сколько ты явишься» или что-то в этом духе. Осесть где-нибудь в Пусане, открыть аптеку, — Джексон останавливается, делает большой глоток пива. Джебом смотрит на него, подперев подбородок ладонью. — Но переклинило её, когда она встретилась с нашими старыми знакомыми с программы. Ты пришёл чуть позже и не застал, но они были неплохими ребятами. Мы дружили, с нами ещё были Мунбёль и Ёнсон, и это было правда классно. В смысле, мы справлялись со всем этим дерьмом, пока те двое не свалили. Блять, да мы и сейчас бы могли работать вместе, если бы они не ушли.  
За окном воет ветер и звенит сигнализация от машины — Джебом отмечает это как-то неосознанно, больше думая о том, насколько расстроенным звучит Джексон и как он, наверное, сильно скучает по тем временам, если даже спустя несколько лет переживает, будто это случилось вчера. На несколько секунд между ними повисает молчание — Джебому хочется пить, но от чего-то боится лишний раз пошевелиться.  
— Хеджин, оказывается, встретила их пару дней назад. Не разговаривала, правда, но ей хватило посмотреть на то, какими они кажутся беззаботными. Без всей этой фигни с нарушением закона и личного пространства, как она сказала.  
— Странно это слышать. Она же знала, на что идёт, когда соглашалась на подобную работу? Что это незаконно и местами неэтично?  
— Знала, конечно. Но, видимо, не думала, что это будет выматывать настолько сильно. В конце концов, тогда все, в принципе, слабо представляли, как можно использовать технологии военных в своих целях. Никто не думал, что всё выйдет, ну. Вот так.  
Между ними вновь повисает тишина из шума холодильника, ветра за окном и ругани со стороны парковки; Джебом отчего-то уверен, что ему ещё никогда не было с кем-то так же неловко, как сейчас с Джексоном (ни когда он рассказывал родителям, что его отчислили из университета, ни когда впервые ходил на свидание с парнем). Ему кажется, что напряжение между ними можно пощупать — оно выглядит как огромный воздушный шарик, стоит только один раз неосторожно уколоть иголкой, и его разорвёт на части, и это расстроит ещё больше, чем сейчас. Джебом думает, что, возможно, у него получится аккуратно его сдуть, но он не очень уверен.  
— А ты готов бросить это всё? Ради неё?  
— И да, и нет. Я не знаю, если честно.  
— То есть?  
Джексон громко вздыхает.  
— То есть я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что смогу начать делать что-то, кроме того, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. Я молод, конечно, у меня диплом долбаного социолога на руках и какие-то амбиции. Только всё это хуйня, Джебом, понимаешь? Я не умею делать ничего, кроме дримшеринга. Я боюсь, что _не смогу_ делать что-то, кроме дримшеринга. Что где-то ещё я буду попросту не нужен. Что я подведу родителей, которым _нужны_ те деньги, которые я присылаю. Блять, да я даже Хеджин могу подвести, потому что я не хочу, чтобы она всё тащила одна. Это неправильно, если мы вместе. Мы должны помогать друг другу, но как я смогу ей помочь, если я буду ни на что не годен?  
Джексон и правда сейчас похож на побитую жизнью дворнягу с большими грустными глазами и свалявшейся шерстью на боках. Джексона немного хочется вымыть и вычесать всю его грусть, злость и отчаяние, укутать в тёплый плед и всучить в руки стакан тёплого молока (а ещё какой-нибудь ситком на фон или что-то из разряда дикого фэнтези в современных реалиях).  
Джебом Джексону смог предложить только тёплое пиво и возможность выговориться, но он не уверен, что это именно то, что ему нужно (Джебому жаль, но он вряд ли сумеет подарить ему уверенность в завтрашнем дне).  
Они вздыхают почти синхронно и неловко друг другу улыбаются; сосед снизу слишком сильно хлопает входной дверью.  
— Знаешь, — неуверенно начинает Джебом, — я думаю, что вы будете в порядке. Поначалу, конечно, будет очень трудно — мы живём _так_ уже достаточно времени, чтобы слишком сильно привыкнуть. Но я думаю, вы справитесь — Хеджин в себе очень уверена и её не пугают трудности. А ты даже до мёртвого сумеешь доебаться, такие, как ты, не пропадут.  
Джексон грустно улыбается, вертя в руке ключ от пивной банки. Говорить что-то ещё он явно не настроен.  
— В конце концов, у вас всегда есть я, готовый спасти вас от голодной смерти и побыть сомнительным папиком.  
С минуту Джексон смотрит на него, непонимающе хлопает глазами, совсем не замечая, как с ладони падает пивной ключ (он с громким звоном ударяется о кафель на кухне — Джебом даже вздрагивает, едва заметно), а затем начинает громко смеяться.  
— Джебом, ты засранец, знаешь?  
— Знаю, конечно. Но я всегда готов помочь и поддержать друзей.  
Лампочка над их головами мигает дважды и окончательно гаснет. Джебому резко хочется завести себе кошку и чтобы Джексон был чуть увереннее в себе.  
— У тебя свет погас.  
— Я заметил.  
— Ну, я просто решил, что мало ли. Поменять не хочешь?  
— Квартиру или лампочку?  
— Всё. В смысле, ты же сам недавно говорил, что тебя уже достало просыпаться каждый раз, когда соседи слишком сильно хлопают холодильником или трахаются, а мы как раз недавно разобрались с тем делом, самое время подыскать что-то новое?  
Джебом задумывается. Он и правда уже давненько хочет переехать в район получше (о покупке квартиры речи, конечно, не идёт, но снять что-то побольше было бы вполне неплохо). К тому же нынешний хозяин не разрешает держать домашних животных, а он резко захотел, чтобы у него была кошка, и в данный момент это решает многое.  
— Не знаю, если честно. Подумаю после того, как вернусь, — Джексон кивает в ответ — он сидит напротив окна, свет от фонаря освещает половину его лица.  
— Когда уезжаешь?  
— Через пару недель, когда с долгами дела улажу. А вы?  
— В следующем месяце. Надеюсь, к тому времени уже помиримся.  
Джебом отпивает из банки. Ему отчего-то кажется, что он опять толком не выспится, а ещё, что Джексон с утра будет как обычно — до ужаса гиперактивным ретривером с блестящими глазами и улыбкой на лице (и это немного греет).  
— Нужно сходить за лампочкой.  
— Ага.  
Они сидят на месте ещё с полчаса. Хочется ничего не делать и слушать, как шумит холодильник. Джебом нехотя поднимается со скрипучего стула и идёт в коридор — лампочку за него, к сожалению, никто не поменяет.

Ёнджэ чувствует себя измотанным.  
Декабрь кажется ему бесконечно долгим, серым и унылым; его не радуют снежные хлопья, красиво оседающие на голых деревьях и ресницах Хвиин, он раздражается, когда смотрит на эту предновогоднюю суету, смешанную с латте из ближайшей кофейни (они стали добавлять слишком приторные сиропы) и сообщениями Бэма о подарках. У него ощущение, что все свои силы он оставил где-то в ноябре и сейчас он медленно гниёт изнутри, как долбанный зомби из комиксов. Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает в прошедшем мимо него ноябре, но он не может с уверенностью сказать, что именно, а спрашивать у друзей — вызывать ещё больше подозрений, беспокойства и советов «обратиться к врачу, чувак». Такое уже случалось — немного раньше, чем сейчас, когда всё было ещё не так плохо.  
Они с Югёмом стоят у него на кухне и думают, какие суши заказать на ужин. Югём говорит, что не любит Гункан и что соус терияки лучше, чем всё, что есть на этом свете (а ещё соевый соус задолбал до ужаса, это дико банально и клишированно, мы что — в аниме?). Ёнджэ говорит, что, если ему что-то не нравится — он может пойти и жрать землю. Звучало это гораздо более угрожающе, чем ему того хотелось: Югём смотрит на него немного обиженно и явно хочет что-то ответить, но вместо этого спрашивает:  
— Что-то случилось? Ты в последнее время какой-то не в духе.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и мотает головой.  
«Я не помню», — хочется сказать ему.  
— Я просто устал, — говорит он. Югём, кажется, не верит.  
Ёнджэ чувствует себя измотанным: недостатком сна, переизбытком кофе и энергетиков в крови, близкими дэдлайнами и слишком весёлой атмосферой вокруг себя; он вообще-то не очень любит этот настрой, когда «раз плохо мне — всем вокруг тоже должно быть плохо», ну, потому что это какое-то мнение мудаков с большой дороги. Он чувствует стыд, когда ему хочется говорить людям обидные вещи: что Луда слишком высокомерная, что Югём слишком жалостливо смотрит на Хвиин, что БэмБэм ужасно раздражает своей навязчивостью. Он чувствует стыд, потому что понимает — это не то, что он имеет в виду; это не то, что он должен говорить своим друзьям, когда им тоже может быть не так сладко, как кажется, и его хреновое настроение — совсем не оправдание).

**[хитрое мясо]**  
ты сегодня с нами?мы решили заказать китайскую еду  
а ещё я готовлю клёвые кексы  
и мы устраиваем вечер игр на приставке

А вот и БэмБэм. Ёнджэ хочется ответить ему чем-нибудь незаслуженно грубым. Он чувствует это совершенно неуместное и глупое раздражение только потому, что тот написал в совершенно неподходящий момент.  
Ужасно хочется обнаружить себя без всяких средств связи, где-нибудь на окраине страны, в далёком лесном домике — забытым всеми вокруг, зависшим во времени и пространстве, как в огромном шаре для хомячков. Одиноко Одинокий Одиночка, версия два точка ноль (шах и мат, ленивец Сид). Он тяжело вздыхает и набирает короткое:

**[задротство? зато никто не даст по ебалу]**  
как-нибудь в другой раз  
чувствую себя не очень

**[хитрое мясо]**  
: (  
выздоравливай!

Ёнджэ чувствует себя измотанным. И он абсолютно точно не знает, что с этим делать.

Вообще-то ему нравятся рождественские вечеринки. Он любит вкус полусладкого шампанского на языке, ему нравится смотреть на фейерверки, высоко задрав голову, взрывать хлопушки с конфетти и не спать до четырёх утра вместе со всеми; но в этот раз всё кажется таким до ужаса бессмысленным. Ёнджэ хочется посидеть дома, уныло доедая вчерашний салат и смотря какую-нибудь дораму по телевизору или старые диснеевские мультики про собак, хочется заснуть в полночь и проспать дольше пары часов (хочется уже перестать чуть ли не каждую ночь смотреть на этого парня с двумя родинками под бровью).  
Хвиин подбегает к нему с тремя палочками бенгальских огней и Югёмом под руку — тот ещё выглядит до неприличия довольным с широкой улыбкой и золотой мишурой вокруг шеи. Ёнджэ сжимает в руке фужер с недопитым шампанским и ждёт (чего ждёт — не ясно даже ему самому).  
— Мы пойдём на улицу, жечь огни! Ты с нами? — он отрицательно мотает головой. — Не будь таким скучным! Мы почти не зависали вместе в декабре, давай хотя бы здесь пообщаемся, а то ты стоишь в углу и как будто вот-вот уснёшь!  
Хвиин немного обиженно дует губы. Югём смотрит на него, сдвинув брови на переносице, и, кажется, еле сдерживается, чтобы просто не схватить его за шиворот и потащить вместе с ними. Ёнджэ неловко улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
— Давайте немного попозже? Когда начнётся салют, — она добродушно улыбается и кивает — ободок с оленьими рожками немного спадает с её головы, и Югём осторожно поправляет его. Сзади на него резко налетает БэмБэм и чуть ли не душит этой мишурой с его шеи.  
— Там разыгрывают новую модель приставки, и ты мне просто необходим! Пошли скорее!  
Югём закатывает глаза, но послушно идёт за ним, чуть оттягивая шарф из мишуры и смахивая маленькие её ошмётки с кофты. Хвиин кладёт Ёнджэ голову на плечо; ободок снова опасно косится на бок, и она решает, что будет гораздо проще его попросту снять.  
— Тяжёлый год выдался, — вздохнув, говорит она.  
— Ага. Особенно в конце.  
— Да уж, ощущение, что это какой-то бесконечный месяц.  
Они стоят молча, размышляя каждый о своём; Хвиин виснет у него на плече, а Ёнджэ медленно болтает шампанским в фужере. На фоне играет один из остов к Токкэби, изредка перекрикиваемый чужими голосами, смехом и взрывающимися хлопушками. Время близится к полуночи, к ним подходит официант и предлагает ещё шампанского — грешно отказываться. Хвиин говорит, что после двенадцати им надо идти поджигать бенгальские огни, потому что Югёму очень хотелось, и Ёнджэ, вообще-то, обещал; он ничего не отвечает, только делает очередной глоток, грустно глядя сквозь толпу вокруг.  
— Приободрись, — говорит она, надевая ему на голову оленьи рожки, и улыбается так ярко, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Ёнджэ даже на секунду кажется, что всё ещё, возможно, не так уж и плохо. Что возможно, но только возможно, он сумеет со всем этим справиться, и новый год начнётся не таким дерьмовым, как заканчивается этот. Часы бьют полночь, он поправляет рога на голове.  
Хвиин оглядывается, надеясь увидеть подбегающих Югёма и Бэма, но они, видимо, не успевают с этим розыгрышем приставки. Ёнджэ говорит, что они ещё успеют встретиться и всё будет нормально.  
Они чокаются бокалами, и Хвиин говорит ему, что перед тем, как выпить, нужно загадать желание и оно обязательно сбудется. Он загадывает не быть таким усталым и чуточку более счастливым и залпом выпивает всё, что есть в фужере, кривится — он терпеть не может брют за то, что он такой кислый и вяжет на языке.  
Уже через двадцать минут ребята тянут Хвиин на улицу жечь бенгальские огни и смотреть салюты. Ёнджэ тошнит шампанским в туалете.  
Он ненавидит сраный брют и думает о том, сбудется ли желание в этом случае.

Новый год он встречает в одном из уличных баров с престарелыми американцами по одну сторону и пустым барном стуле по другую. Джебом методично вливает в себя текилу со спрайтом, изредка недовольно морщится на шум от соседней толпы. Он приехал сюда пару часов назад; до этого несколько дней провёл в Бангкоке: днём бродил вокруг храмов, а ночь просиживал на Каосан Роад вместе с разношёрстными студентами-бэкпэкерами и крысами с уличных помоек возле стоек со стрит-фудом.   
Джебом ест курицу-гриль прямо с прилавков, покупает сушёные бананы, сладкие манго и ананасы; Джебом пьёт тайское светлое пиво, изредка проверяет почту и старается игнорировать существование мира за пределами этой страны (за исключением, может быть, Джексона).

**[джон псина]**  
ну и как там в египте

**[жиби]**  
я не в египте, дурила

**[джон псина]** ,  
а где ты  
 _получено изображение_

На фотографии два открытых чемодана; в одном аккуратными стопками лежат рубашки и футболки (Джебом замечает пару туфель на высоком каблуке и ярко-красные кеды), во второй как попало скиданы джинсы, ещё несколько однотонных футболок, мужские кроссовки, носки и две пачки геля для бритья.

**[жиби]**  
в Тайланде  
Хеджин сказала, что едете с разными чемоданами?

**[джон псина]**  
типа того  
сказала что малоли может что-нибудь там купим и всё такое  
ну и как там в тайланде

**[жиби]**  
хорошо там, где тебя нет

**[джон псина]**  
(((((((((((((((((((((хён ты меня не любишь да ((((((((((((((((((((

Джебом фыркает в кулак, просит обновить текилу. Пьяные американцы, кажется, хотят начать петь свой национальный гимн, а потом уйти на Walking Street догоняться в стрип-клубе. Телефон в очередной раз громко вибрирует; Джексон присылает ещё одну фотографию — своё селфи с чемоданом на голове и хмурыми бровями.

**[жиби]**  
ты дурак

**[джон псина]**  
это впрос или утверждение

**[жиби]**  
это ты

**[джон псина]**  
ну хён (((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
ты очень жесток знаешь  
не повезёт твоей будущей девушке  
или парню  
птому что ты и правда жесткий

**[жиби]**  
мне всё равно сейчас не до этого  
я убиваюсь текилой со спрайтом  
 _получено изображение_

**[джон псина]**  
пить алкоголь вредно, но выглядит супер  
хеджин предлагает провезти меня контрабандой в чемодане

**[жиби]**  
скажи ей, ч то её планы всегда выше всяких похвал

**[джон псина]**  
она говорит спасибо и просит сильно не напиваться

**[жиби]**  
поздно

**[джон псина]**   
_получено изображение_

Он смотрит на их с Хеджин недовольные лица и улыбается.  
Джебом пьёт текилу со спрайтом и долькой лимона, изредка проверяет почту и старается игнорировать существование мира за пределами этой страны (за исключением, может быть, Джексона и Хеджин).  
Джебом думает, что приехать сюда — было самым лучшим решением за последние два месяца.

Хвиин приходит к нему без предупреждения: с запахом зимы на волосах, двумя ещё тёплыми бургерами с говядиной и решительным: «как насчёт перекраситься в блондина?». Он смотрит на неё с недоверием.  
— У меня нет краски, — тихо говорит он, забирая у неё пакеты, подавая вешалку для куртки. У неё красные от холода щёки и заразительная искра в глазах — посмотри на бумажного человека, и он тут же вспыхнет, как чёртова спичка (Ёнджэ чувствует себя мокрым тетрадным листом, который не поджечь даже при большом желании).  
— Я уже всё купила, и у меня есть опыт, — Хвиин стягивает сапоги, аккуратно ставит их на коврик у входа, треплет Коко по голове. Ёнджэ интересно, как у неё не болит челюсть от такой широкой улыбки. — Давай, ты же всё равно давно хотел. А пока будем сидеть и ждать, можно поесть.  
Ёнджэ всё ещё не уверен — пожимает плечами, пока ставит чайник, выливает в раковину недопитый кофе и заливает чашку водой.  
— Думаешь, на работе не будут ругаться?  
— С тем, как ты в последнее время впахиваешь, думаю, им будет наплевать.  
Ёнджэ не видит особых причин отказываться — в конце концов, перекраситься обратно в чёрный он всегда успеет, а чайник можно будет подогреть ещё раз.  
Хвиин смешивает пудру для обесцвечивания с окислителем, расчёсывает Ёнджэ волосы и осторожно, боясь обжечь сильнее, наносит раствор на длину, а спустя пять минут — на корни. Она рассказывает ему про фильмы Ксавье Долана, про новый альбом WJSN, про то, что на улице ужасно холодно и хочется поскорее хотя бы весну с лужами по колено и с метровым слоем грязи на ботинках. Он жуёт немного остывший бургер и слабо улыбается — слушать Хвиин приятно, потому что у неё мягкий голос и у него ощущение, что им можно обнять (а ещё она не задаёт ему лишних вопросов, и это заставляет почувствовать себя в безопасности ещё немного больше).

— Мне нравится твой новый цвет, — говорит Хвиин, откладывая фен в сторону. — Такой пшеничный получился. Тёплый.  
— Спасибо, — Ёнджэ улыбается, неуверенно ероша себя по волосам. Смотреть на себя в зеркало странно. Он ожидал увидеть другого человека: без теней под глазами, с широкой улыбкой на лице, выспавшегося, счастливого. В зеркале он видит себя со светлыми волосами и красными глазами от недосыпа. — Что, брови теперь тоже придётся перекрашивать?  
Он смеётся — нервно, фальшиво, как будто вот-вот готов расплакаться. Хвиин убирает ему чёлку со лба, мягко глядит по голове.  
— Ты замечательный и так, Ёнджэ. Честное слово.  
Он смеётся ещё громче — почти сгинается пополам и держится за живот и плечо Хвиин. Ёнджэ кажется, что у него по лицу пошла трещина от того, как же глупо и наигранно это, наверное, выглядит со стороны.  
Ёнджэ начинает плакать, уткнувшись в шею Хвиин. Ему хочется верить, что сладковатый запах её духов сможет спрятать его от проблем хотя бы ненадолго. Понимает, что на самом деле такое вряд ли получится. По крайней мере, не в этом городе.

Мысль об отпуске приходит к Ёнджэ внезапно; просто в какой-то момент он понимает, что ещё немного в этом замкнутом «дом-работа-дом» и он точно свихнётся, а потом пойдёт резать всех пилой из секционной. Он хочет поехать в Тайланд — уже давно собирался, к тому же у БэмБэма там есть квартира, и он не против сдать её для Ёнджэ за чисто символический «кофе каждый раз, когда видимся», и это устраивает почти всех.  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь подождать всех нас? — спрашивает Югём, когда они сидят в кафе-мороженом. Ёнджэ ковыряется в своём банановом шоколаде с мармеладными мишками сверху. На фоне играет что-то из старых песен Sistar, и от этого становится совсем немного грустно (Ёнджэ думает, что лучше бы они включили Twice или GFriend). — Мы бы классно затусили вместе, как в старые добрые, после окончания колледжа. Могли бы сдвинуть наши отпуска, а Хвиин бы съездила к родителям в другой раз, думаю, она согласилась бы.  
— Не очень, если честно. Только не обижайся, ладно? Мне просто нужно побыть одному где-нибудь в другом месте, хотя бы пару недель. Думаю, это может помочь.  
Югём задумчиво тянет милкшейк с Орео, постукивает пальцами по столу в такт песни. Ёнджэ убирает светлую чёлку со лба — она лезет в глаза, и это немного раздражает (кажется, скоро надо будет идти в парикмахерскую, а ещё попросить Хвиин его подкрасить — корни слишком быстро отрастают).  
— Всё путём. Просто, ну… ты же знаешь, мы все волнуемся.  
Ёнджэ продолжает ковыряться в мороженом — оно полностью растаяло и превратилось в бесформенную желто-коричневую жижу (выглядит отвратительно, но на вкус вполне себе ничего).  
— Знаю. Извините меня.  
Оставшийся час они сидят практически молча: Ёнджэ ковыряется у себя в мороженом и тихонько подпевает знакомым песням, Югём скролит мемы в твиттере, иногда показывает их другу.

Ёнджэ покупает билет на конец января, заранее берёт у БэмБэма ключи от квартиры, договаривается с Югёмом и Хвиин, что они присмотрят за Коко, пока его не будет. Он даже немного приободряется: ищет, что можно посмотреть в Паттайе, автобусы-такси-поезда до Бангкока, бары на Walking Street и всё в таком духе (Бэм советует вообще не смотреть в сторону той улицы, потому что впечатляет это, в основном, только извращённых немцев и русских, впервые выехавших заграницу).  
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь скучать по мне слишком сильно, — Ёнджэ чешет живот Коко, со скучающим видом косит в сторону ноутбука — он всё ещё пытается досмотреть чёртов «13 причин почему», но останавливает почти каждые десять минут — вспоминается один из тех снов и ему становится не очень. Собака ему, как ни странно, не отвечает, только громко сопит у него на животе и изредка дёргает ногами. Ёнджэ расслабленно хмыкает, переводя взгляд на экран.  
Ханна предлагает Кортни выпить что-нибудь из родительского мини-бара, а у Ёнджэ вьетнамские флэшбеки с падением из окна и сном перед ноутбуком.  
Ему вообще-то ещё много чего снится:  
тот парень бросает его замерзать посреди ледяной пустоши и растворяется в снежной буре;  
тот парень нечаянно оступается на горной тропинке и разбивается о скалы;  
тот парень путается в верёвках под водой и тонет, утягивая за собой Ёнджэ;  
и постоянно извиняется, не понять за что.  
У Ёнджэ есть глупая теория, что это его подсознанию становится совестно, что он чувствует себя настолько измотанным, но он не уверен в этом. В последнее время он вообще почти ни в чём не уверен — разве только в том, что через пару недель у него наконец-то отпуск и о Коко будет кому позаботиться.  
Ему становится скучно, и он выключает сериал и ноутбук. Хочется посмотреть мемы и чтобы эти две недели пролетели незаметно.

Кое-что в совместном выгуле собак с Юнги его раздражает: совсем немного, он очень редко обращает на это внимание, да и кто он такой, чтобы указывать «приятелю по собакам», что ему делать и не делать.  
Ёнджэ смотрит, как тот тянет дым из сигареты и думает, что это больше, чем он может сейчас выдержать. В смысле, он вообще-то не против курящих — сам когда-то баловался и всё в таком духе, просто в один момент его начинает это безмерно раздражать, а от дыма, лезущего в глаза — немного подташнивать. Юнги бросает Холли и Коко палку и смотрит, как они наперегонки бегут за ней.  
— Так когда, говоришь, уезжаешь?  
— Через пять дней. Буду там дней десять, кажется. Не больше.  
Юнги тяжело вздыхает, стряхивая пепел в мусорку.  
— Холли будет скучать по Коко. Ну, и с тобой было неплохо стоять и мёрзнуть.  
Ёнджэ криво ухмыляется.  
— Да. С тобой тоже было неплохо.  
Собаки с громким лаем подбегают к хозяевам — у Холли в зубах та палка, а у Коко высунут язык. Ёнджэ осторожно забирает у пса палку, кидает её в сторону ближайшего к ним фонаря и прячет руки в карманах. Ему кажется, что на улице похолодало ещё немного. Юнги выкидывает окурок в мусорку и зябло потирает ладони.  
— Кажется, похолодало.  
Ёнджэ только кивает в ответ, выдыхая белёсый пар изо рта.

Провожают его традиционно: всей толпой. Хвиин держит Коко на руках и очень просит его позвонить, как только он доберётся, а Бэм обещает переслать ему ещё пару карт в чате. Югём хлопает его по плечу, но ничего не говорит, только пишет потом короткое сообщение: «надеюсь, тебе станет лучше».  
Ёнджэ гуляет по аэропорту ещё полтора часа, отчаянно борется со сном: пьёт кофе из старбакса, смотрит цены на алкоголь и сушёные бананы, думает, хватит ли ему столько вещей на две недели отдыха (у него только ручная кладь, потому что доплачивать за багаж не захотелось). Садится в самолёт он уставшим: он не спал до этого почти сутки, и теперь ему хочется отключиться хотя бы на пару часов от полёта.  
Ёнджэ, на самом деле, уже боится засыпать и видеть, как во сне кто-то умирает (или убивают его самого), но поделать ничего тоже не может — глаза сами закрываются, а плед от улыбчивой стюардессы кажется до ужаса уютным.  
Он прилетает в Бангкок через шесть часов, четыре двадцать утра местного времени. Чувствует себя довольно сносно: спать в кресле то ещё удовольствие, но и так сойдёт — в этот раз ему хотя бы ничего не снилось, что уже обнадёживает. Он выходит из аэропорта с большим рюкзаком наперевес, садится в первое попавшееся такси и на английском просит отвезти его к Восточному Автовокзалу. Примерно через час он стоит напротив кассы с билетом на автобус в Паттайу.  
Всё вокруг кажется немного смазанным и нечётким; возможно это потому, что он до сих пор чувствует себя усталым и немного разбитым, а может быть, ему просто пора проверить зрение и купить очки. Ёнджэ не знает наверняка, но чувствует себя немного спокойнее.  
Он ловит вай-фай из ближайшего кафе и пишет Хвиин, что он уже садится на автобус и скоро будет у Бэма дома.  
Он пишет Югёму, что всё в порядке, хотя не сомневается, что Хвиин ему наверняка тоже об этом напишет.  
Ёнджэ садится в автобус и устало закрывает глаза. Страх перед сновидениями его немного отпускает, и он проваливается в блаженную темноту на ближайшие три с половиной часа.

Ему очень нравится Тайланд; нравится постоянная жара и кондиционеры в любом кафе, нравится есть ананасы и манго прямо с прилавков, нравится, что море тут совсем рядом, почти как в родном Мокпо, только теплее. Люди тут кажутся приветливыми и улыбчивыми, такое чувство, что у них нет никаких забот за плечами; а туристы из других стран раздражают гораздо меньше, чем в Корее (возможно, потому что он и сам тут турист, который приехал отдыхать и тратить деньги, а не работать и жаловаться на жизнь).  
Ёнджэ много гуляет вдоль пляжа на Бич Роад, каждый раз завистливо смотря на пальмы и лёгкую одежду, улыбается вслед мимо проходящим собакам и тянет кокосовое молоко из трубочки; ужинает морепродуктами с острой капустой из ближайшей к дому палатки и фруктами: сушёными бананами, драгонфруктами с соком лайма, всё тем же кокосовым молоком.  
Он живёт так уже почти неделю: ему ещё ни разу не снились кошмары, и Хвиин каждый день присылает ему фотографии Коко. Ёнджэ впервые за два месяца чувствует себя таким счастливым.

Он смотрит на его широкие плечи и не может отвести взгляда. Видит, как на них горят маленькие звёздочки — остались после воды вместо родинок. Ему очень хочется провести по ним ладонью и понять — так ли звёзды жгутся на самом деле или они всё-таки до ужаса холодные, прямо как эта вода.  
— Чего стоишь? Заходи глубже.  
Тот парень протягивает руку и улыбается; в лунном свете он становится ещё больше похож на призрачного жителя леса (Ёнджэ почти не стыдно за то, что он безбожно заглядывается на его аккуратные пальцы и татуировку дракона на боку). Он заходит в воду по пояс, осторожно водит пальцами по поверхности, собирает звёзды на руке, как блёстки со стола, смотрит, как они поблёскивают на коже (они совершенно не жгутся, и этот факт поражает).  
Тот парень берёт его за руку, тянет его глубже, смотрит в глаза с гипнотической уверенностью — Ёнджэ не может его не слушаться и идёт следом.  
— Ведёшь меня в своё драконье царство? — у него немного дрожит голос, потому что звёзды совсем не греют воду и ветер неприятно касается кожи. Ему хочется поскорее окунуться в воду, но что-то не даёт ему это сделать (взгляд этого парня).  
— Да. Хочу показать свой огромный замок.  
Татуировка на его боку переливается перламутром — от серой бороды до кончика хвоста; из-под воды плохо видно, но Ёнджэ уверен — с такой подцветкой можно рассмотреть чешуйку и даже почувствовать их жесткость, если дотронуться. На водной поверхности плавает созвездие Кассиопеи, когда они проходят мимо, волна разносит звёзды в разные стороны. Ёнджэ чувствует себя разрушителем судеб и хочет заказать себе такую грамоту в интернете. И чтобы заверил её какой-нибудь Мерлин Мэнсон или Тиль Линдеманн — просто потому что.  
— Может быть, уже поплывём? А то идём уже долго.  
Они продолжают идти. Вода им всё ещё где-то по пояс — кажется, это из-за отлива, а может быть просто дно такое — приходится далеко идти, чтобы тебя скрыло во весь рост. Это в общем-то не имеет особого значения, потому что плыть можно уже сейчас, если осторожно, но они идут дальше-дальше-дальше, глубже-глубже-глубже, а вода всё ещё остаётся на том же уровне. Тот парень оборачивается через плечо, глядит на Ёнджэ (всего на секунду), и отворачивается.  
— Нужно зайти немного глубже. Тебе понравится.  
Ёнджэ вообще-то не очень уверен, потому что они идут уже долбанную вечность, а он устал просто до ужаса — ему хочется звёздочкой полежать на спине и поймать в ладони Малую Медведицу, посмотреть на одинокую луну в тёмном небе, дотронуться до его татуировок на боку.  
— Может, тогда понесёшь меня? Я правда устал ходить, да и вообще сегодня был дикий день.  
Парень помогает забраться Ёнджэ на спину — не возмущается, не спорит, покорно подхватывает его под коленями и продолжает упорно идти вперёд. От его волос пахнет морской солью и кокосовым шампунем, а на отдельных прядях застыли маленькие блестящие звёзды. Ёнджэ утыкается ему в шею. Ужасно хочется спать.  
Ему кажется, что они прошли так от силы минуту, но его резко скидывают обратно в воду — он едва успевает понять, что происходит.  
— _Ты хотел побывать в моём драконьем царстве?_ — звучит грозно и пугающе. Ёнджэ хочется убежать и спрятаться от этого взгляда. — Скоро увидишь. Извини, если что.  
В следующее мгновение его голова снова скрывается под водой. Чужие руки давят на его плечи и голову, не давая встать — Ёнджэ безуспешно пытается скинуть их, но не выходит ровным счётом ничего. От нехватки воздуха на лёгкие как будто что-то давит, он неосознанно пытается сделать вдох, хотя ещё секунду назад пообещал себе задержать дыхание как можно подольше; он захлёбывается солёной водой вместе с блестящими холодными звёздами, а перед глазами у него только тот злой взгляд и две родинки под бровью.

Ёнджэ просыпается на полу около дивана. У него болит задница и левый локоть, а простыня запуталась между его ног. Отчаянно хочется завыть и обновить счётчик: ровно ноль дней без кошмаров, которые пытаются его убить. Ёнджэ думает, что, если он когда-нибудь встретит этого парня в реальности — обязательно спросит какого хрена происходит и почему именно он.  
Зелёные цифры на часах показывают ровно четыре двадцать утра; желание завыть с каждой секундой становится всё сильнее, желание спать постепенно сходит на нет.  
Он тяжело вздыхает, с трудом заставляет себя подняться на ноги, бредёт в сторону ванной, немного пошатываясь. Простыня так и остаётся комом лежать на полу.  
Холодная вода окончательно отбивает желание досыпать (вкупе с боязнью очередного кошмара действует безотказно), Ёнджэ решает, что ему стоит сходить до ближайшего круглосуточного и наконец попробовать тот чудесный тайский энергетик — как рэдбулл, только натуральный. Хочется почесать Коко живот и нормально выспаться; возможностей сделать хоть что-то из этого никаких.

Воздух на улице густой и влажный; кажется, что, если очень сильно захотеть, можно начать плыть, прямо как в море. У Ёнджэ от этой мысли отчего-то трясутся коленки — думать о любой, даже относительной, близости к морю становится для него почти так же страшно, как засыпать. С чего он вообще взял, что на новом месте он сможет нормально выспаться, без вот этой жути по ночам и недосвиданий с незнакомым парнем?  
С чего он вообще взял, что, если он побудет один, что-то может измениться?  
О его приходе в супермаркет возвещает громкий сигнал двери; паренёк за кассой здоровается с ним на тайском, в ответ Ёнждэ только кивает, направляясь прямиком к холодильникам с водой. Он долго разглядывает разноцветные бутылки: колу всех возможных вкусов, фиолетовую фанту, Ханикен из соседнего холодильника, батарею газированной воды. На нужный напиток он натыкается только спустя несколько минут непрерывного сканирования полок — небольшие стеклянные бутылки стоят в самом низу, едва заметные и больше похожие на средство от похмелья. Ёнджэ неуверенно берёт сразу две штуки, надеясь, что хотя бы в этом их вкусы с БэмБэмом совпадут. Он медленно идет к кассе, на секунду останавливаясь у стенда с шоколадками, решает взять ореховую Милку (помирать — так с диабетом). Входная дверь в очередной раз громко пиликает; Ёнджэ хмурится, глядя на вошедшего парня. У него майка-алкоголичка с проймой почти до кромки шорт, несколько проколов в одном ухе и две родинки над левым глазом.  
Ёнджэ кажется, что он всё ещё спит, потому что в реальной жизни так не бывает.  
Тот парень на ломанном английском просит пачку красных мальборо, а Ёнджэ думает, что у него сейчас остановится сердце — этот голос он помнит слишком хорошо. Он подходит к кассе, кладёт Милку и энергетик на прилавок, таращится на него, будто тот снова выкинет какую-нибудь странность, перед этим извинившись и погладив его по волосам. Извиняется сам Ёнджэ, когда дёргает его за край майки. Он с улыбкой оборачивается, параллельно забирая сдачу и сигареты из рук продавца.  
— Знаете… ну, это самое, привет, как вас зовут? — спрашивает Ёнджэ по-корейски и только в следующую минуту понимает, что это не сон и _этот_ парень, возможно, вообще говорит на другом языке, на китайском, например. У Ёнджэ сильно потеют ладони, когда он смотрит, как добродушная улыбка медленно сходит с его лица.  
— Джебом, — бесцветным голосом отвечает тот. — Вы что-то хотели?  
Ёнджэ облегчённо вздыхает — хотя бы языкового барьера нет, уже радует.  
— Знаете… я могу прозвучать странно и очень глупо, — он старательно разглядывает свои немного порванные шлёпанцы на подошве и его идеально белые кроссовки и пытается сделать всё, чтобы его голос не так сильно дрожал (получается хреново). — Просто понимаете, вы уже почти два месяца подряд мне снитесь, и я не знаю, с чем это связанно. Я сам офигел, когда увидел, что вы вообще существуете и это правда так странно, что я не могу этого объяснить, честное слово, а ещё у меня дико потеют ладони и шлёпанцы немного рваные, но, если бы вы согласились, то мы могли бы поговорить об этом за чашечкой кофе или чего-то такого, потому что эти сны, они меня реально пугают, и мне кажется, это может помочь, что скажете?  
Джебом смотрит на него таким же бесцветным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и Ёнджэ отчего-то чувствует себя рядом с ним ещё меньше и слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы он согласился, чтобы он понял и решил помочь. Как там говорилось? Мир не без добрых людей или типа того?  
— Знаете, сомневаюсь, что я смогу вам помочь. Извините. До свидания.  
Ёнджэ смотрит, как он суёт пачку в карман вместе со сдачей, как он неловко трёт шею широкой ладонью и медленно выходит из магазина. Он не может отвести от него взгляда, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом (последнее, что он видит — как Джебом достаёт телефон из заднего кармана) и не сразу понимает, что его просят оплатить энергетик и шоколадку.  
У Ёнджэ резко пропадает аппетит и желание взбодриться, но он всё равно оплачивает и отчего-то вместо привычного «спасибо за покупку, приходите ещё» слышит:  
— Ваша горсть стекла на сегодня, приятного аппетита.

Джебом старается выглядеть максимально спокойным: он не роняет мелочь на пол от неожиданности, его голос не дрожит от волнения (в отличие от этого самого Ёнджэ), а взгляд как будто ничего не выражает (ему очень хочется, чтобы так было на самом деле). Он неторопливо выходит из магазина, еле пересиливая себя, чтобы не закурить прямо перед выходом, так же неспешно заворачивает за угол и даже проходит пару кварталов в сторону Северного пляжа — так, на всякий случай. А в голове набатом долбит: «он тебя узнал».  
Он крутит в руках телефон, не зная, стоит ли набрать Джексону прямо сейчас или дотерпеть до дома; достаёт из кармана пачку и зажигалку (упаковку бросает прямо на улице — сейчас не до поисков православной урны). От затяжки немного дерёт горло и кружится голова — Джебом не курил уже несколько дней, и никотин сильно отдаёт ему в голову.  
Номер Джексона он находит довольно быстро, но не решается звонить до того, как заходит в квартиру, потому что у него от неприятного предчувствия трясутся руки, а желание постоянно оглядываться назад не покидает его уже почти сорок минут.  
— Да? — у Джексона сонный усталый голос и ворчание Хеджин на фоне. Джебому могло бы быть совестно, но ему слишком страшно, чтобы чувствовать вину.  
— Джекс, у меня проблемы.  
— А несколько часов они подождать не могут?  
— Меня, кажется, узнал парень с последнего извлечения. Мы только что виделись в магазине, и он пытался заговорить со мной. Кажется, я в жопе.  
На том конце ненадолго замолкают. Джебому очень хочется начать грызть ногти и услышать хоть что-нибудь в ответ.  
— Подожди немного, — наконец говорит Джексон. В отдалении слышится скрип кровати и тихое: «ты куда?». Джебом думает, что ему стоит отправить Хеджин корзину цветов в качестве извинений (а лучше привезти отсюда корзинку фруктов и орехи). На другом конце хлопает дверь и слышен щелчок зажигалки. — Рассказывай, что случилось.  
— Мне захотелось покурить, а сигарет под рукой не оказалось. Пришлось идти за ними в магазин. Я захожу туда, беру пачку, всё вроде бы нормально, и тут этот Ёнджэ подходит. Говорит, мол, привет, чувак, мне снятся с тобой кошмары и всё такое, давай встретимся. Я так охуел. Не понимаю ещё, как я себя не выдал тогда. Просто пизда, Джексон, просто пизда. Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Слушай, не хочу показаться грубым, но ты не думал, что он просто хотел познакомиться и придумал странный способ?  
— Блять, нет. Я бы понял, понимаешь. Он реально выглядел так, будто я ему каждую ночь голову крошу, не иначе. По глазам видно, по голосу дрожащему, — Джебому сейчас и правда тяжело, потому что он не понимает, где они ошиблись и почему он вообще его узнал. — А ещё я жестко затупил и назвал ему своё настоящее имя, и мне кажется, что это точно проблема.  
Джексон тяжело вздыхает (а может быть, всё-таки зевает); затягивается сигаретой — Джебом слышит, как сгорает бумага от сигареты. Выходит на свой балкон и закуривает сам.  
— Звучит дерьмово, — говорит он. Его голос до сих пор звучит хрипло, хотя, по идее, он должен был уже давно проснуться. — Не думал, что с ним и правда стоило пойти куда-нибудь и поговорить?  
— Издеваешься? Он же узнал меня.  
— Хён, я говорю серьёзно. Ты ведь вполне можешь убедить его, что всё это какое-нибудь дерьмо, типа вещие сны или ещё какое-нибудь говно. Отвести подозрения, чтобы он не начал копать и вот это всё. Мог бы даже повстречаться с ним какое-то время, чтобы он убедился, что лучше уж ты во сне, чем в жизни.  
— Ты точно издеваешься.  
— Подумай над этим, хён. Лучшая защита — это нападение или что-то типа того. В смысле, ты же понимаешь, что, если сам ему что-то скажешь и будешь достаточно убедительным, большая вероятность того, что он тебе поверит и не будет ничего проверять. А если ты его сейчас просто так кинешь, он может пойти тебя искать и нарыть бог весть что, причём не только на тебя. Никто из нас не хочет подставляться под удар.  
— А ты не думал, что, если я, например, в итоге приведу его к себе и он случайно наткнётся на чертежи или ещё что-то из этого? Или он вспомнит ещё больше, потому что с тем, что он не забыл меня, я теперь вообще ни в чём не уверен. Джексон, это пиздец. Я не знаю, как так получилось, но это правда пиздец.  
— От того, _сколько_ раз ты скажешь слово _пиздец_ , ничего не изменится.  
— Я знаю.  
— В любом случае, решать тебе. Я не думаю, что повстречаться с ним хотя бы раз наложит какие-то дикие последствия, в смысле, мы же уже так делали. Встречались с бывшими клиентами и нашими жертвами. Всё может быть не так уж и плохо.  
— Я подумаю над этим. Спасибо тебе.  
— Будь осторожен, хён.  
Джексон отключается, оставляя Джебома наедине со своими мыслями и планами. Он удивлённо смотрит на пепельницу перед ним — там лежит уже четыре окурка, и ещё одна сигарета дотлевает у него в руке. С одной стороны, его друг прав — стоит взять ситуацию под контроль и попробовать манипулировать Ёнджэ, попытаться разобраться, где они с командой ошиблись и, возможно, даже исправить это. А с другой — он боится, что всё станет ещё хуже, стоит только копнуть в это дело глубже, не говоря уже о том, что он сам может слишком прикипеть к человеку, которого ему чуть ли не при любом раскладе придётся оставить. Не проще ли осторожнее вести себя на улицах и не высовываться лишний раз?  
Джебом не знает точного ответа и, к сожалению, подсказывать ему никто не собирается.

Ёнджэ смотрит на Джебома, медленно обводя пальцем скулу, боится лишний раз выдохнуть — вдруг это опять сон.  
— Всё в порядке, — тихо говорит он, накрывая его ладонь своей. — Я _на самом деле_ рядом.  
Каждый рез ему становится немного страшновато — в памяти ещё всплывает та дрожь после кошмарных снов и холодный пот по спине. Ёнджэ на секунду вспоминает о своём глупом желании спросить, почему именно он, но оно уплывает так же быстро, как появилось. Джебом пересчитывает его рёбра кончиками пальцев, мягко целует его по линии челюсти. У него сухие губы и чёлка немного щекочет нос. Ёнджэ тяжело дышит, цепляется за его плечи — старается не нервничать слишком заметно. Джебом заглядывает ему в глаза, большим пальцем проводит по нижней губе. Нависает над ним, оперевшись рукой возле головы; у него блестят глаза, а дыхание почти такое же тяжёлое, как у самого Ёнджэ.  
— Ты точно больше никуда не денешься? — неуверенно спрашивает он, смущённо отводя взгляд в сторону.  
Вместо ответа Джебом целует, немного приподнимая Ёнджэ за шею (у него странное чувство ностальгии — он как будто бы снова тонет в звёздном море, а вокруг всё провоняло солёным запахом пополам с кокосовым шампунем). Он цепляется за чужие широкие плечи почти отчаянно, будто это его единственный шанс зацепиться за что-то в реальности (единственный шанс спасти себя и свои нервы, свой сон, свою жизнь), часто дышит. У него в голове только отражение действий Джебома — тепло его пальцев на его боках, сухие губы, мягко проводящие по шее, пронзительный взгляд глаза в глаза; Ёнджэ не знает, чувствует ли что-то подобное Джебом, но ему отчего-то хочется, чтобы это было взаимным.  
Ёнджэ неловко мажет губами по его скуле, путает пальцы в тёмных волосах на затылке, проводит ладонью по груди. У него немного голова идёт кругом от ощущений и от лёгкой духоты вокруг (кажется, неплохо было бы открыть окно, но сейчас как-то не до этого). Джебом проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, притягивает его к себе за подбородок.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
У Ёнджэ взгляд в расфокусе и ни одной связной мысли; он смотрит на складку между бровей Джебома, и ему хочется провести по ней пальцем, чтобы разгладить.  
— Я сделал что-то не то? — Джебом отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Прости меня, Ёнджэ.  
Нож из-под подушки входит в живот на удивление легко — Ёнджэ даже не успевает испугаться (понять, что только произошло — тоже). Осознание приходит на третий или четвёртый удар — ему больно, плохо и страшно, потому что он понимает — Джебом снова его обманул, это снова чёртов сон и они на самом деле не виделись ещё раз; о том, что он сейчас, возможно, умрёт на самом деле, думать ему абсолютно не хочется. Он пытается остановить кровь ладонями, пытается сказать что-нибудь важное («зачем ты это сделал», «чего ты от меня хочешь», «прекрати мне сниться», «Джебом, мне страшно»); у него получается только тихо заскулить, смотря, как Джебом вспарывает себе горло и мёртвым грузом падает на него сверху.  
Последнее, что видит Ёнджэ — их обоих в зеркале перед кроватью. У Джебома родинка на лопатке и очень горячая кровь; у него самого — бледное лицо и испуг в глазах.

Джебом просыпается в холодном поту; его одеяло запуталось где-то в ногах, а простыня сбилась в бесформенный комок на краю кровати. Он испуганно оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы что-то потерял, тяжело и громко дышит. На улице мигают фары проезжающих мимо машин, по окну колотит дождь. Джебом осторожно дотрагивается до горла, обводит место, где должен был остаться след от пореза, но ничего не находит. Он не может сказать с уверенностью, что сейчас его удивляет больше: то, что ему в принципе приснился сон, или то, что внутри него был Ёнджэ. Он начинает сомневаться в выборе оставить всё как есть чуть-чуть сильнее, потому что он вспоминает красные глаза Ёнджэ, его неуверенный дрожащий голос и дурацкую песню из поп-музыки две тысячи десятого; он думает, что, возможно, если пересидеть на жопе ровно, всё пройдёт через пару недель (а ещё, что наверное ему стоит начать принимать снотворное, потому что сон ему необходим просто до ужаса, даже если он будет таким беспокойным и тёмным).  
Ему кажется, что он потерялся между сном и реальностью, потому что он до сих пор не может понять, что могло случиться. Джебом достаёт из-под подушки волчок в виде часового механизма. Серый металл блестит в свете луны, он ощущает в ладони приятную тяжесть и немного успокаивается, затем достаёт из тумбочки пистолет, приставляет дуло к виску и запускает волчок. Он мысленно считает количество оборотов (пытается считать): один, два, пять, семь, семнадцать; каждый раз громко сглатывает, потому что убивать себя из-за глупой случайности — такое себе удовольствие.  
Волчок замедляется и останавливается, едва не упав на пол. Джебом облегчённо выдыхает, откладывая пистолет на тумбу, и устало валится обратно на подушки. Это хотя бы реальность.  
Легче от этого осознания не становится.

Ёнджэ падает с кровати; у него ноет спина, бешено колотится сердце, и ему до ужаса страшно. Он испуганно трогает себя за живот, пытаясь найти там ножевые и почувствовать кровь на своих ладонях, лице. Ёнджэ обнаруживает только своё громкое, частое дыхание и Коко, лижущей его щёку.  
— Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — Югём выходит к нему из кухни — там слабо горит свет от ноутбука и пахнет кофе.  
Ёнджэ вспоминает, что он вернулся из Тайланда пару дней назад, и сегодня друг попросил остаться у него — до дома возвращаться слишком долго, и он всё равно бы не побеспокоил его. Ёнджэ вспоминает, что с того раза Джебома вживую он больше не видел — только в своих же кошмарах, становившихся с каждым разом ещё более жестокими по отношению к ним обоим. Ёнджэ вспоминает, как он улыбался своим друзьям, когда они встретились в первый раз после отпуска, как Хвиин рассказывала про новый дом своих родителей, а БэмБэм похвастался, что Югёму впервые по-настоящему понравилась его стряпня. Он думает, что он потонет в этой волне из кошмаров и воспоминаний; что он не выдержит этого всего, свалившегося на него одного, и ему хочется вернуться в родительский дом, в Мокпо, где было так спокойно и мирно, что становилось немного страшно и скучно.  
Ёнджэ прячет лицо в ладонях, стараясь не расплакаться, и думает, что теперь у его кошмаров хотя бы есть имя. Югём садится напротив него — осторожно гладит по плечу, по волосам, внимательно смотрит на его дрожащие ладони и очень хочет ему помочь (но совершенно не представляет как).  
— Югём, — глухо отзывается он, шмыгая носом, — Кажется, у меня проблемы. Джебом продолжает мне сниться. Я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Ёнджэ плачет у него на плече, вцепившись в рубашку. Он чувствует холод, и ему хочется ненадолго обратно в ту неделю, когда с ним ничего не происходило. До того, как он встретил чёртового Джебома и кошмары снова начали преследовать его; снова есть сладкие манго и морепродукты во фритюре, снова с завистью смотреть на высокие пальмы и пить кокосовое молоко после ужина. Ёнджэ понимает, что возможностей всё вернуть у него никаких и дальше, кажется, будет только хуже.  
Югём понятия не имеет, о каком Джебоме шла речь, но у него есть кое-какие догадки, и они ему совершенно не нравятся. Югём думает, что ему стоит позвонить Мунбёль, потому что она наверняка сможет ему что-то прояснить, если он её хорошо попросит.  
Югём думает, что после пяти лет молчания этот звонок будет казаться до ужаса неуместным, но он боится, что именно он может помочь (лучше бы это было не так).


	2. turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он достаёт из кармана полупустую пачку и зажигалку и отходит от остановки подальше. Югём курит, листает ленту твиттера и с грустью понимает: до смены ещё целых пять часов. Заняться ему абсолютно нечем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> плейлист и коллажи: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5326

Ёнджэ начинает думать о странных вещах.  
Больше похоже, что он пытается дополнить реальность вокруг: он слышит шум ветра за окном и едва заметно ёжится от холода (отопление работает отлично), он на секунду прикрывает глаза посреди улицы и вместо огромной толпы представляет солёный океан и сильные волны, уносящие его всё дальше от берега, он сидит у себя дома, забравшись с ногами на диван, и видит, как из-за двери показывается он сам с пистолетом в руке и пугающей кривоватой улыбкой (Ёнджэ вздрагивает, когда видит, как выстреливает в голову сам себе).  
Говорить об этом с кем-то — значит заставлять других беспокоиться, а такого он позволить не может, да и не очень-то хочет. Ему кажется, что это не очень правильно — просить помощи, особенно в том, с чем должен справляться сам (ему кажется, что просто страшно признать — у него на самом деле серьёзные проблемы; он боится последствий и что как раньше уже точно не будет: ни через день, ни через месяц).  
Каждое утро Ёнджэ поднимается с кровати после сна в один-два часа (если он вообще засыпает), чистит зубы, гуляет с собакой, идёт на работу, приходит с работы, гуляет с собакой, ложится спать; всё это так напоминает долбаный «День Сурка», что ему становится тошно. Больше всего — от самого себя и страха что-то поменять.  
Ёнджэ тяжело вздыхает, перемешивая сахар в чашке — растворимый кофе без него пить просто невозможно. Позади мельтешит Луда, колдуя над очередными анализами, изредка перебрасывается с Хвиин шутками про работу. Он тоже смеётся, через раз, правда, как будто не сразу получается услышать, и это так раздражает — в таком состоянии он быть не любит, когда всё вокруг такое яркое, весёлое, несётся экспресс-поездами мимо тебя, а ты только и можешь, что уловить удаляющийся свет фар и гаснущий вдалеке голос проводника.  
— О чём задумался? — Хвиин выплывает словно из ниоткуда. Ёнджэ вздрагивает и проливает кофе себе на рубашку; ложка звонко ударяется об пол. — Чёрт, извини, всё нормально?  
— Да, всё окей. Он уже остыл, не волнуйся.  
Он неловко потирает шею и улыбается. Хвиин извиняется ещё раз и бежит искать влажные (на самом деле хоть какие-нибудь) салфетки. Луда задумчиво шмыгает носом позади и вертит в руках красную канцелярскую резинку.

— Мы собираемся с Югёмом прогуляться послезавтра, хочешь с нами?  
Хвиин помогает ему обмотаться тёплым шарфом — Ёнджэ их завязывать совершенно не умеет — спрашивает как бы невзначай. Надеется, что он внезапно согласится — эффект неожиданности обычно хорошо работает. Ёнджэ отрицательно мотает головой.  
— У меня уже есть планы, извини?  
— Прокрастинировать на диване? — Ёнджэ не отвечает. Хвиин устало вздыхает и заправляет шарф ему в куртку.- Ну, если передумаешь — пиши, звони. Мы будем рады.  
Ёнджэ слабо улыбается и кивает.  
Не передумает.

Домой он приходит поздно — проклятые очереди в супермаркете — и, не раздеваясь, выводит Коко на прогулку (с продуктами решает разобраться уже после). На улице сильный ветер — он прячет нос в шарф, а руки — в перчатки. Хочется начать ворчать, чтобы Коко делала свои собачьи дела побыстрее, но он молчит — толку всё равно никакого. Они подходят к парку, на входе их поджидают Юнги и Холли. Ёнждэ мысленно чертыхается — сегодня ему ни с кем ещё встречаться не хотелось.  
— Как тебе не холодно без шапки? — первое, что он говорит. Юнги пожимает плечами и убирает отросшую чёлку со лба. — Когда перекрашиваешься?  
— Через неделю. Момо просила сходить с ней на обучение. Типа, у меня всё равно отпуск начинается, и делать нечего, — Юнги пихает сигарету в рот и несколько раз щёлкает зажигалкой — огонёк постоянно сдувает ветром. Собаки резвятся неподалёку, гоняясь друг за другом и громко гавкая. Ёнджэ шумно шмыгает носом. — В принципе, она права, просто сидеть там несколько часов не очень классно. Не знаю, как объяснить. Ты типа сидишь, ждёшь пока тебя подстригут-покрасят, а все вокруг ходят, глазеют на тебя, фоткают постоянно, чуть ли не на каждом этапе. Странное и стрёмное чувство, короче.  
На ветру сигарета быстро тлеет. Юнги ругается и выкуривает сразу три подряд. Ёнджэ поскорее хочет оказаться дома, в тепле. Коко бегает за Холли, высунув язык.  
Расходятся они через пятнадцать — почти бесконечных — минут, хлопают друг друга по плечам и пристёгивают собак обратно к поводкам.  
— Кстати, у Момо подруга есть на этих курсах, и ей тоже нужна модель. Не хочешь со мной сходить? Даён классная, и это бесплатно. Тебе же как раз в парикмахерскую нужно, да?  
— У меня уже планы. С друзьями гуляем, не получится.  
— Как знаешь. Но если передумаешь, мой номер у тебя есть.  
Ёнджэ машет ему рукой на прощание, подхватывает Коко на руки и торопливо идёт в сторону дома.  
Не передумает.

Продукты распаковывает неторопливо: два пакета с кофе в верхний ящик, пакет с молоком на дверку холодильника, упаковку с курицей — в морозилку. Коко грызёт корм в коридоре, Ёнджэ слышит, как она чавкает и улыбается. Иногда ему хочется поменяться с ней местами — такой беззаботности можно только позавидовать (интересно, а собакам снятся кошмары, где их убивают?).  
Ёнджэ перемешивает овощи на сковороде; мелкие капли масла точечно обжигают руки, он то и дело громко шипит, а после накрывает сковороду крышкой и ставит на медленный огонь. Уходит в ванную — есть сегодня он всё равно вряд ли будет, а так хоть успеет умыться. Коко мельтешит под ногами, виляет хвостом. Ёнджэ чешет ей за ухом и оставляет снаружи ванной.  
Он лениво елозит щёткой по зубам, скучающе разглядывает синяки под глазами — скоро придётся брать новый тональник и консилер, эти уже почти закончились. Смотрит на отросшие за пару месяцев корни на голове — покраситься тоже надо бы, наверное, он зря отказался от предложения Юнги. Ёнджэ сплёвывает пену от зубной пасты в раковину — на ней осталась кровь с дёсен — он смывает её холодной водой и полощет рот. Поднимает голову на своё отражение в зеркале.  
Из него на него смотрит заспанный Джебом.  
— О. Снова ты.  
Ёнджэ больно хлопает себя по щеке, жмурится от боли. Когда он снова открывает глаза — перед ним только его же усталое лицо. С кухни тянет горелым — он совершенно забыл про овощи.  
Выходя из ванной, он чертыхается: запинается сначала о маленький порог, а потом об Коко; падает на пол, едва успевая вытянуть ладони вперёд. Он торопливо идёт в сторону кухни и резко выключает плиту — в комнате дымно и горелым воняет ещё сильнее.  
Ёнджэ открывает окно и глубоко дышит.  
Внизу горят фонари, а в окне соседнего дома кошка старательно вылизывает лапу. Он тяжело вздыхает — плюс один неудачный день за последние полгода. На столе вибрирует телефон: сообщение от Югёма про выходные и прогулку с Хвиин. Он ставит мобильник в авиа-режим, а окно — на проветривание.  
Не передумал. И не передумает.

— Ёнджэ отказался сегодня гулять.  
Хвиин обстригла волосы — у неё теперь каре и цвет светлее на пару тонов. Она носит изумрудное пальто и ярко-жёлтый шарф — Югём не уверен, стоит ли что-то говорить по этому поводу.  
— Я так и думал, — она с сожалением поджимает губы, кивая в сторону ближайшей кофейни. — Долго ждала?  
— Не очень. Замёрзнуть не успела, — Югём кивает.  
Термометр на одном из небоскрёбов показывает плюс десять — гораздо теплее, чем в пятницу. Он не устаёт удивляться переменчивости погоды — на его памяти такое случалось только пару раз, да и то в начале двухтысячных.  
У Хвиин заалевшие щёки и ветер немного спутал волосы.  
— Красивый цвет, — нерешительно говорит он, когда они стоят на светофоре.  
— Спасибо, — она прячет руки в карманы пальто и смотрит на горящий красным светофор.  
— Тебе очень идёт.  
— Спасибо.  
Они чувствуют себя неловко, потому что планировалось это всё, чтобы расшевелить Ёнджэ, а он отказался выходить, и теперь неясно до конца, стоило ли вообще собираться. Югёму хочется курить. Хвиин хочется убрать тупое напряжение из воздуха.  
Светофор загорается зелёным — они идут вместе с толпой, будто косяк из рыб, а на встречу им идёт другой такой же косяк: девочки и мальчики с наушниками, шумная компания с пакетами из продуктового магазина, торопливые акулы бизнеса, ругающиеся на свои телефоны.

В кофейне на удивление пусто, заняты всего два столика: один в середине и совсем с краю. Баристка громко с ними здоровается — один из парней за столиком в центре морщится (когда они проходят мимо, Югём отчётливо чувствует от него запах перегара и может только посочувствовать).  
Хвиин заказывает кокосовый раф и банановый эклер, Югём — большой капучино. Они садятся около окна; молчание выливается шумом кофе-машины, обрывками лоу-фай плейлиста и возмущениями парня, перепачкавшегося в креме. Становится ещё более неловко.  
— Как на работе? — неожиданно спрашивает она.  
— Да по-старому — скучно. Единственное развлечение — теории Марка. Сегодня ночная смена ещё, буду до утра раскладывать пасьянсы и перекладывать отчёты, — Хвиин негромко смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой. Баристка приносит их заказ и лучезарно улыбается. Югём тут же выпивает чуть ли не половину кружки, а Хвиин благодарит её за них обоих. Он осторожно вытирает сладкую пену с губ. — А у вас там как?  
— Знаешь, после того случая ничего необычного. Даже без деталей из лего в желудке, скукотища, — она отрезает кусочек от эклера, пододвигает ближе к Югёму, но тот только кривится. — Всё ещё не привык к этому?  
— Ну такое. Слишком живое воображение, наверное.  
— Как тебя в полицию вообще взяли, скажи?  
— У меня были хорошие рекомендации, — Югём пожимает плечами и делает ещё один глоток. — Ну, и учился я тоже хорошо.  
— Да уж, БэмБэм рассказывал, как он тебе по двадцать раз объяснял материал, а ведь вы даже не в одном вузе были?  
— Я могу воздержаться от комментариев?  
— Только за обещание попить пивка.  
— Всегда за.  
Тишина возвращается с одной из песен Радиохэд и стуком чашек о блюдца. Воздух снова накачивается напряжением. Хвиин смотрит в окно и постукивает пальцем по столу в такт песне. Югём смотрит на эклер и не знает, может ли он всё-таки попросить кусочек.  
Ребята за столиком посреди зала шумно покидают кофейню, Югём провожает того, что выше, сочувственным взглядом: этому Сехуну точно не позавидуешь с таким-то другом. Хвиин шумно вздыхает.  
— Как-то это не так должно быть, да? — он согласно кивает, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я не знаю, что делать. Он не даёт шансов себе помочь.  
— Ты думаешь, — неуверенно начинает он, — Ёнджэ хочет, чтобы ему помогли? В смысле, мы же не можем его заставить?  
— Ты предлагаешь ничего не делать и оставить всё так? Забить?  
— Я этого не говорил, — Югём раздражённо цокает языком. — Просто нужно найти другой подход? Я не знаю, если звать его гулять и говорить не помогает, то нужно искать другие способы?  
— Какие способы? Показать его врачам или что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не знаю, Хвиин. Я пока не придумал, что можно сделать.

(я пока не нашёл телефон Мунбёль, и мне очень стыдно, что я всех подвожу)

Они расходятся спустя двадцать минут, так ни к чему и не придя. Хвиин машет ему рукой на прощание, говорит курить поменьше и исчезает в дверях автобуса. Югём смотрит ему вслед ещё пару минут, краем уха слушая разговоры прохожих и чужие плейлисты, вырывающиеся из больших наушников. Он достаёт из кармана полупустую пачку и зажигалку и отходит от остановки подальше. Югём курит, листает ленту твиттера и с грустью понимает: до смены ещё целых пять часов. Заняться ему абсолютно нечем.  
Он скучающе разглядывает прохожих: яркие длинные шарфы, тёплые куртки и длинные пальто — задумчиво хмыкает. В феврале всегда так, каждый ходит кто во что горазд; не уследишь, не подстроишься. Югём выкидывает бычок в урну и прячет озябшие руки в карманах, как вдруг рядом с ним разносится робкое «лишней сигареты не будет?».  
— Без проблем, — он выуживает пачку из кармана не глядя, достаёт, открывает и протягивает её незнакомцу. Поднимает взгляд со своих ботинок — напротив стоит тот самый Сехун из кофейни. Он осторожно достаёт одну и быстро чиркает зажигалкой.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, разворачивается и уходит. Югём смотрит ему в спину и думает, что ночные смены — это полное дерьмо. Ветер неприятно царапает щёки. Он жалеет, что забыл шарф дома.

— Резонанс Шамана? — громко переспрашивает Югём, разворачиваясь лицом в камеру. Розовая чёлка постоянно лезет в глаза, а его сосед по комнате не устаёт шутить шутки про возвращение эмо (Югём только обиженно сопит и говорит, что он в своей  
Америке совсем ошалел).  
— Шумана, придурок, — БэмБэм раздраженно фыркает, открывает пачку чипсов — сырных — и громко хрустит, открывая что-то на компьютере. Через пару секунд Югёму в чат прилетает ссылка из википедии.  
— Усраться, чел.  
— Просто охуеть, правда?  
— Да, безусловно, — Югём открывает и тут же закрывает вкладку со статьёй. — Так что это?  
— Ты что, не будешь читать?  
— Знаешь же, что всё равно придётся объяснять. Зачем время тратить? — БэмБэм раздражённо фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Ну, что там?  
— Ну короче, — он глубоко вздыхает, Югём делает импровизированную барабанную дробь, громко стуча по столу. БэмБэм поднимает вверх указательный палец, он резко замолкает и внимательно на него смотрит. — Резонанс Шумана — это что-то типа биоритма Земли.  
Югём смотрит на него с недоумением.  
— И?.. что, всё?  
— А ты думал, я тебе дверь в потусторонний мир открою? Лавкрафта начитался или «Лабиринт Фавна» вспомнил?  
— Когда ты так грандиозно замолчал, я ожидал большего, если честно. В твоих Даркнетах раньше было интереснее.  
— Ну извините, что мои Даркнеты исчерпывают свои ресурсы. Но вообще-то, штука и правда прикольная, согласись?  
— Я не очень понял, — Югём задумчиво чешет затылок, — как биоритмы Земли связаны с проникновением в сон. Может, объяснишь?  
БэмБэм открывает рот, уже готовясь выдать целую околонаучную тираду, как вдруг резко закрывает его и с грустью смотрит в камеру.  
— Если честно, я и сам не очень понял, — Югём громко фыркает. — Ну блин! Просто давай поучаствуем! Это кажется классным! Движ-Париж! Веселье, пиво и чипсики!  
— Ты на первом курсе тоже так говорил, чувак, — фыркает Югём и тянется к кружке с чаем; стакан с ручками и карандашами с громким шумом падает, и он испуганно вздрагивает. — В итоге я просрал деньги на билеты в Таиланд и даже туда не полетел! А ещё тебя пришлось из полиции вытаскивать, ты хоть представляешь, как я потом объяснялся перед родителями?  
— Представляю, ты мне про это чуть ли не каждый раз напоминаешь, — БэмБэм берёт со стола влажные салфетки, вытирает рот и руки. — Да ладно тебе, весело же было, мы общаться стали хорошо. Ты что, об этом жалеешь?  
Югём хочет сказать, что каждый день проклинает, но не успевает — за дверью показывается Джэхён и просит помочь с коробками.  
— Я перезвоню, — говорит он в камеру и сбрасывает.  
— Опять секретничаете про интернеты?  
— Опять посылки из дома?  
— Вопросом на вопрос отвечать невежливо, — фыркает Джэхён и втаскивает в комнату две большие коробки. — Мама сказала, что купила тебе свитер на Рождество.  
Он докатывает их до середины комнаты и устало падает на кровать (у постера со «Мстителями» отрывается уголок — он опасно свисает со стены и, кажется, вот-вот упадёт ему на голову). Югём берёт со стола ножницы и подходит к коробкам, осторожно разрезает скотч на обеих и выжидающе смотрит на Джэхёна.  
— Ты не знаешь, что делать дальше, или ждёшь приглашения?  
— Копаться в чужих вещах стрёмно, если ты не знал.  
— Дай мне десять минут, я устал таскать это говно на наш этаж.  
— Я думал, ты пошёл на почту с Ёнхёном, — недоумённо говорит Югём, усаживаясь рядом. Ножницы он кладёт на тумбу рядом с кроватью. Джэхён закатывает глаза.  
— Как будто это обязывает его мне помогать.  
— Ты снова что-то пошутил про Вонпиля, и он обиделся за двоих? — он замирает с открытым ртом, с удивлением глядя на Югёма. В тишине слышен шум компьютера и приглушённая ругань за стеной — Чимин опять ссорится с Наён из-за уборки.  
— Знаешь, — наконец отвечает Джэхён, — проницательные пиздюки погубят этот мир.  
— Или станут его спасеньем от таких старпёров, как ты.  
Они негромко смеются, пихаясь локтями. Джэхён медленно сползает на пол и тянется к первой коробке, самой лёгкой, тихо ворчит себе под нос про «старость не в радость». Сверху лежит пакет со свитером для Югёма — он кидает ему его в руки и лезет за коробкой печенья и тёплыми носками.  
— Чего я не понимаю, так это почему тебе просто не могут послать денег? Тут вроде подешевле, чем у вас, и мороки с почтой бы не было.  
— Потому что маме так спокойнее, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он. — А ещё корейские сигареты — дерьмо.  
— Твоя мать посылает тебе сигареты?  
— Сестра. Маме про такие глупости знать необязательно.  
Югём шумно разворачивает пакет со свитером: огромный и зелёный, на груди нарисован радужный конь и подпись «SWEETEST PONY IN THE WORLD».  
— С выбором ты помогал?  
— Со мной был Вонпиль! Тебе нравится? — Джэхён распаковывает одну из пачек мальборо со дна коробки. Югём натягивает свитер поверх домашней футболки: в этот раз с размером угадали и в плечах совсем не жмёт.  
— Супер. Буду ходить в нём на пары и пить с БэмБэмом.  
Джэхён довольно улыбается и кидает ему маленькую упаковку с Орео — она приземляется ему на колени.

Югём не любит работать в ночные смены. Дело не столько в желании спать ночью, не в детском страхе темноты и монстров из сухих веток, скребущихся в окно (его даже не слишком волнует, что он питается в основном быстрорастворимой едой и наверняка скоро сляжет с какой-нибудь язвой или ещё чем похуже). Если честно, ночь ему даже доставляет — не так жарко как днём, людей на улицах совсем мало, и работают только самые лучшие китайские ресторанчики.  
Только вот он не на улице, а в душном офисе. У него болит голова и живот крутит от очередной тайской приправы в салате («как, блять, вообще можно испортить салат?»). Югём тяжело вздыхает, поднимается с кресла и неторопливо бредёт в сторону небольшой кухни: там стоит второй кулер, в котором есть горячая вода (первый — в кабинете у шефа).  
В кухне до сих пор стоит запах кофе и апельсинов — Марк и Субин ушли совсем недавно — и если забить на боль в висках и животе, то можно сказать, что пахнет приятно. Югёму от этого не легче; он набирает полную кружку тёплой воды и залпом всё выпивает. Наливает ещё и возвращается за рабочий стол, оглядывается — за шесть с половиной минут ничего не произошло. Даже грустно как-то.

**[бб]**  
чекак

**[синдирелла]**  
скучно  
че не спиш

**[бб]**  
только домой пришёл устал пиздец  
кстати  
я через неделю уезжаю в командировку в китай и там кажется придётся выселяться нахуй из этого ванючего тела

**[синдирелла]**  
почему выселяться

**[бб]**  
конец халяве

**[синдирелла]**  
????

**[бб]**  
я буду работать с сяо и если слажаю она расскажет мне про китайские пытки  
с примерами  
на мне же

**[синдирелла]**  
если ты невернёшься можно я заведу черепашку

**[бб]**  
спорим ты даже о черепашке не сможешь нормально позаботиться

**[синдирелла]**  
хочешь узнать придётся остаться в китае

**[бб]**  
недождёшьсяя

Югём смешливо фыркает и чуть не роняет телефон на пол — звонит шеф.  
— Сука, напугал, — он несколько секунд смотрит в экран, прежде чем ответить.  
Слабая надежда на то, что ему просто решили пожелать удачной смены, рушится сразу после того, как он берёт трубку — у шефа усталый тихий голос, будто он только что долго с кем-то спорил (Югём подозревает, что так оно и было).  
— Минут через двадцать приедут сотрудники из смежного отдела. Им нужно забрать материалы из архива. Проводишь их там, проверишь, что они забрали. Ну, ты знаешь.  
— Окей. Что-то ещё?  
— Ничего. Удачи на смене.  
Югём с минуту снова пялится в экран и не может понять: он всё-таки предсказывает будущее или это совпадение. Ещё через минуту ему приходит сообщение от шефа — имена девушек, которые должны забрать документы — Кан Сыльги и Чу Сочжон. Югёму имена кажутся смутно знакомыми, но он не придаёт этому особого значения — мало ли когда они могли пересекаться — Сеул большой город. Он тяжело вздыхает и пишет БэмБэму.

**[синдирелла]**  
кажется скоро будет весело  
если весело не будет попроси у иисуса деньги назад

**[бб]**  
можно лучше жизнь без сяо и работы

**[синдирелла]**  
нет

**[бб]**  
тт_тт  
обидно  
:((((

Они приезжают только через полчаса. У Сочжон на толстовке принт с ромашками, а выражение лица — вселенская безысходность. Сыльги улыбается слишком бодро для полуночи, на пиджаке у неё блестит брошь со змеёй.  
— Мы и сами не знали, что поедем, — устало говорит Сочжон, заходя в архив. — Уже домой собирались, и тут босс звонит, говорит — надо срочно забрать материалы, встали и побежали.  
— А вы что?  
— А мы и побежали, — Сыльги пожимает плечами, — думали, может получится слиться, но в итоге мы здесь.  
— Грустные рабочие дни, — Сочжон сонно потягивается и с грустью смотрит в сторону выхода.  
— Сочувствую, — говорит Югём, — может, вам потом кофе с собой сделать, у нас машина есть хорошая?  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, но не стоит. Лучше подскажи, где у вас дела с конца октября и дальше?  
— Как-то вы припозднились их забирать. Что-то конкретно интересует?  
Югём подводит их к одной из длинных полок; коробок на ней не так много, большая часть — небольшие папки с файлами. Он кивает в её сторону.  
— Когда сказали — тогда и забираем. Сори нот сори, — Сочжон пожимает плечами. — Где то дело про наркоманов с дырявыми кишками?  
— Там ещё Health Inc должны фигурировать, — Сыльги смешно выговаривает английские слова, Сочжон мягко улыбается, поворачиваясь в её сторону.  
Югём расстроено выдыхает — после того дела всё пошло наперекосяк с Ёнджэ; то, что его решили изъять сейчас — странно, конечно, но к лучшему. Может быть, это знак, что скоро всё должно наладиться (пусть Югём и не верит в знаки). Он вытаскивает полупустую коробку с полки и передаёт Сочжон.  
— Не густо как-то, — говорит она, повертев коробку в руках, — совсем лёгонькая.  
— Так его закрыли очень быстро, мы даже толком ничего сделать не успели. Там пара отчётов только, записи про телефонные звонки — ничего особенного.  
— Фигово, — Сыльги хмурится и кусает губу. Югём замечает, что в руках она крутит маленькое золотое кольцо и тихо хмыкает — все они тут не без дурацких привычек. — Ладно, тут всё равно ничего не поделать. Проводишь до выхода?  
— Без проблем. От кофе всё-таки откажитесь?  
— Да, пожалуй, обойдёмся, — Сочжон кивает ему, когда он держит перед ними дверь, Сыльги улыбается, поправляя рукава пиджака. — Кстати, ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. Наши имена ты знаешь, как-то не честно.  
— Югём, Ким Югём. Приятно познакомиться, — Сыльги резко вздрагивает и смотрит на него с недоверием. — Что-то не так?  
— Да нет, извини, ей показалось, — Сочжон пихает её в бок и смотрит с беспокойством. Сыльги трясёт головой, убирая руки в карманы. — Знакомого напомнил.  
— А. Ну бывает, — Югём пожимает плечами. Оставшийся путь до выхода они проводят в молчании.  
Всё это кажется слишком странным — Югём машет им на прощание и ещё долго смотрит вслед. Видит, как они начинают спорить, едва отойдя от дверей, жалеет, что ничего не слышно. Ему кажется, что их разговор мог многое прояснить. Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на часы над головой: половина первого ночи. До конца смены ещё больше девяти часов.

— Слушай, вопрос на миллион.  
БэмБэм сидит на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, прислонившись спиной к стене. Перед ним — ноутбук и две бутылки пива (одна уже пустая). Югём лежит напротив, подложив под голову акулу из икеи, лениво тянет руку к последнему кусочку пиццы в коробке. Мебель в новую квартиру привезут только завтра, а пока что тут только несколько подушек и пара страшненьких игрушек. И пиво, которое уже почти закончилось.  
Югём думает, что вышло тупо — они только переехали, а БэмБэму нужно будет уезжать через несколько дней. Даже выпить на новоселье толком не получится, не считая сегодняшнего и Хвиин, которая зайдёт на чай послезавтра. Про Ёнджэ он не знает точно, но надеется, что тот тоже придёт — неизвестно, когда они соберутся так в следующий раз, планы меняются словно по щелчку.  
— Какой? — БэмБэм пару раз щёлкает еле работающей мышкой, и уже через секунду в комнате звучит хрипловатый голос Кобейна (не вовремя вспоминается смерть Лил Пипа пару лет назад — Югём помнит, как Джексон рассказывал про их схожесть; говорил, что ему бы ещё немного пожить и точно дал бы всем фору).  
— Мы друзья, потому что много прошли вместе или просто так? — он смотрит на него с недоумением. — Ну, в смысле. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Типа, ты бы стал со мной чиллить, если бы мы познакомились сейчас?  
— Это немного разные вопросы, чувак.  
— И всё же?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, стал бы. А может, и не стал. Сложно сказать, — БэмБэм пожимает плечами. — Мы всё-таки и правда многое прошли.  
Югём задумчиво хмыкает, отпивая из бутылки. Кобейна сменяет Дрейк, БэмБэм роняет пустую бутылку с тихим «ой».  
— Думаешь, то что тогда сказал Джэхён — правда?  
— Про зеркала или Тихий дом?  
— Вместе.  
— Не знаю. Может быть, правда, но не полностью. Ну, сам понимаешь, мало ли что привидится в его состоянии. Да и вообще, это как-то стрёмно.  
Они почти синхронно вздыхают и прикладываются каждый к своей бутылке. Дрейк хвастается тем, чего он добился и сколько денег он тратит — Югём качает головой в такт всем «done, done, done».  
— Ты говорил с Ёнджэ? — БэмБэм всё-таки переворачивает пустую бутылку — она катится в сторону противоположной стены — и тихо чертыхается себе под нос.  
— Нет. А ты нашёл номер Мунбёль?  
— Не-а. Я отправил несколько запросов, завтра-послезавтра точно узнаю, как там, — Югём тихо вздыхает. Песня меняется на древний дом из лего, удивительно, как быстро пролетели целых десять лет. — Знаешь, это очень странно. Я нашёл несколько организаций с дримшерингом, у них там комплекс с химиками, ищейками, перевёртышами, архитекторами. Но никто не предоставляет услуг отдельно. Раньше было не так.  
— Раньше они работали на себя. Не удивительно.  
— Тоже верно.  
БэмБэм ставит бутылку рядом с собой — уже пустую. Югём громко вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, смотрит в потолок — прямоугольник от окна светится у него над головой. Хочется спать и не ходить завтра на работу. БэмБэм говорит, что будет спать у стены и возражения не принимаются (Югём не то чтобы против).

В восьмом часу утра всё, о чём может думать Мунбёль — возможность наконец-то поспать дольше двух часов и хоть немного передохнуть.  
Она плохо помнит, когда в последний раз хорошо спала; кажется, это было ещё в универе, если не в школе (и это при том, что она училась на архитектурном — там сон вообще противопоказан). А когда их с Ёнсон и Джебомом пригласили на работу, она совсем перестала отдыхать во сне, он стал скорее выматывающим; но и совсем без него тоже сложно — мысли путаются, работать становится сложнее.  
Горячий душ успокаивает — Мунбёль думает, что с удовольствием бы осталась так подольше, но Ёнсон надо на работу и сон требует своё.  
Она выключает воду, тянется за полотенцем — лежит на стиральной машинке — в первую очередь вытирает голову и плечи. Проводит по запотевшему зеркалу ладонью — у неё красные щёки, а серый цвет с волос медленно начинает вымываться в жёлтый. Мунбёль недовольно хмурится: обесцвечиваться ещё раз совсем не хочется, волосы и так никакие.  
Она выходит из ванной уже в пижаме и с высушенными волосами (спать на мокрой подушке — то ещё удовольствие) и сталкивается в коридоре с Ёнсон. Лицо у неё сонное, а волосы растрёпанные — только проснулась. Мунбёль тепло улыбается и мягко целует её в щёку.  
— С добрым утром. Как спалось? — в ответ она широко зевает, даже не прикрывая рот ладонью. — Кофе сварить?  
Она согласно мычит и шлёпает в сторону ванной. Дверь оставляет открытой — из душа всё ещё тянет жаром. Мунбёль уходит на кухню и шумит кружками и кофеваркой, сон откладывается на неопределённый срок.

Ёнсон выходит из ванной только спустя полчаса, всё ещё широко зевающая и сонная, но выглядит чуть бодрее. У неё красные после душа щёки, а на концах волосы всё ещё немного влажные (она всегда плохо их просушивает). Мунбёль допивает чай и кивает на остывающий кофе. На кухне холодно и воняет клеем, хотя форточка открыта с шести утра. На подоконнике стоит законченный макет лабиринта, рядом с ним — листы с деталями интерьера и набросками некоторых проекций. Стол завален карандашами, остатками клея и неиспользованными листами картона. Ёнсон медленно цедит холодный кофе и смотрит на беспорядок с недоумением.  
— Ты сегодня дома? — Мунбёль отрицательно мотает головой. — А когда на работу?  
— К трём часам. Надеюсь, буду выглядеть живой.  
Ёнсон тихо смеётся, сонно потирая глаза, смотрит на часы с микроволновки — без пятнадцати восемь, выходить через полчаса. Она залпом допивает кофе и торопливо идёт в комнату: нужно успеть собраться и ничего не забыть.  
Мунбёль остаётся на кухне и долго смотрит на дно пустой чашки. До начала рабочего дня остаётся ещё около восьми часов и большую часть времени она хочет потратить на сон.

В универе было странно: всё время хотелось спать и пить пиво, а приходилось работать и перебиваться дешёвыми хот-догами по пути в общагу.  
Бёри девятнадцать: у неё волосы ниже лопаток и пальцы всё время в карандаше. Первый курс даётся нелегко — хочется громко со всеми ссориться и драться за гаражами, а потом смеяться и пить пиво (в кино это выглядит зрелищно, ей такое нравится). Джебом говорит, что боевики и фильмы про супер-героев — глупые и скучные, тебе только и делают, что пихают в лицо взрывы и пафосные диалоги, но ничего глубже. Бёри говорит: главное, чтобы нравилось. Они бы могли спорить прямо сейчас, но она пытается доспать свои законные пять минут до звонка, а Джебом как всегда опаздывает.  
— Извини, тут не занято? — она сонно поднимает голову и натыкается на яркую улыбку над собой; думает, что в такую рань быть бодрым — это точно пособничество кому-то типа Люцифера. Бёри молча отодвигается и перекладывает сумку на другую сторону. — Спасибо.  
Они кивают друг другу. Бёри снова кладёт голову на скрещенные руки и до звонка спокойно дремлет.  
Джебом опаздывает на четыре с половиной минуты и садится на один из первых рядов (Бёри получает с десяток грустных смайликов, в ответ ругается — надо было приходить раньше и досыпать вместе с ней). Лекция начинается ещё через две: профессор Ким рассказывает про монгольское вторжение в Корею; у него гнусавый голос, и говорит он очень быстро — Бёри теряет суть ещё в самом начале и даже не пытается понять, что в итоге. Достаёт тетрадь и учебник по начертательной геометрии, пустыми глазами разглядывает текст. Понятного там ровно столько же, сколько и в лекции по истории.  
Бёри думает, что неделя не задалась с самого начала.

— Ты пойдёшь сегодня на рисунок?  
Они стоят у автомата с кофе в перерыве между лекциями. Джебом шарит по карманам в поисках мелочи, Бёри цедит крепкий чай из термокружки. На первом этаже холодно — с улицы тянет холодным воздухом и подступающей зимой. Оба невольно задумываются о приближающихся экзаменах и огромной куче долгов.  
— А есть выбор? — Бёри смотрит, как в маленький пластиковый стаканчик льётся коричневая жижа, слабо напоминающая нормальный кофе. — А ты?  
Джебом пожимает плечами.  
— Там же ещё пересдача по матану в это время. Если смогу договориться и перенести — скорее всего, приду.  
— Блин, матан! — раздосадовано восклицает Бёри и звонко хлопает себя по лбу. Джебом забирает стаканчик из автомата и шумно отхлёбывает, кривится — по вкусу напоминает гуашь с сахаром. — Я совсем забыла про него, а у меня долгов — хоть жопой ешь.  
— Может на следующий семестр?  
— Ага, и проебать стипендию, — Бёри устало вздыхает. — Вот скажи, почему Иисус не может просто спуститься вниз на грешную землю и сразу отдать мне диплом?  
— Не знаю. Спроси у его брата Христоса, он может подсказать, — она фыркает и кивает в сторону лестницы — пара начинается через пять минут.  
Они неторопливо поднимаются наверх. Джебом говорит, что рядом с Бёри сидела очень милая девушка. Она пожимает плечами, говорит — было некогда разглядывать соседок.  
— Всё лучше, чем слушать его тараторку.  
Они заходят в аудиторию и усаживаются на один из последних рядов: всё ещё невыносимо хочется спать, и по-хорошему нужно доделать начерталку и английский. Джебом негромко переговаривается с одногруппником про пересдачи. Бёри устало пялится в учебник, пытаясь запомнить хоть что-то из текста про архитектуру Древнего Рима (информация в голове не держится совершенно).  
— Привет, — неожиданно доносится со стороны прохода. Бёри испуганно оборачивается — ей улыбается та девушка, с которой они сидели раньше.  
— Снова нет свободных мест? — спрашивает она, вместо приветствия. Девушка протягивает ей учебник по истории: немного потёртый по краям.  
— Нет, просто ты забыла, — Бёри забирает учебник у неё из рук, пролистывает пару страниц — действительно её (мелкие птицы по краям и подписанное имя сверху не дают усомниться). — Больше не теряй, мало ли что случится.  
Девушка кивает и идёт в сторону первых рядов. Бёри запоздало кричит в её сторону неловкое «спасибо», на что она оборачивается и машет рукой. Джебом рядом смотрит на них с довольной улыбкой, одновременно пытаясь найти нужную страницу в учебнике по геометрии.  
Бёри девятнадцать, и она в первый раз встречается с Ким Ёнсон.

— Мунбёль, — говорит Ёнсон, размешивая сахар в кофе.  
Они сидят в кафетерии недалеко от университета и ждут Джебома — у него сдача реферата затянулась, а торчать около аудитории надоело. Тут уютно — очень тепло и светло, пахнет свежей выпечкой и кофе. Бёри он напоминает маленькую булочною из детства: там пахло похоже, а хозяйка всегда давала ей горсть карамелек в подарок (мама ругалась — говорила, что будут болеть зубы).  
— Думаешь? — она задумчиво смотрит в чайник, базилик внутри смотрится странно, но на вкус ничего.  
Они уже две недели думают над тем, что Бёри нужно какое-нибудь прозвище (только не такое дурацкое, как у Джебома). Ей кажется, что к двадцати с половиной годам нужно придумать что-то поинтереснее своего имени.  
За всё это время они перебрали около полусотни вариантов: от избитых котят и сокращений имени до переводов с латыни и имён персонажей из аниме — ничего из этого долго не продержалось, не клеилось. Бёри думала, что пора завязывать с этой затеей, а Ёнсон искала новые варианты. Джебом сдавал долги и работал в ночные.  
— Почему нет? Звучит классно, — Ёнсон улыбается и смотрит ей в глаза. — Мун-Бёль. Как диснеевская принцесса.  
Прозвище по слогам отдаётся мурашками по рукам.  
— Я лучше диснеевских принцесс.  
— Несомненно.  
Бёри думает, что все диснеевские принцессы и принцы точно бы сейчас растаяли от теплоты (про неё и говорить нечего). Буквально через секунду к ним залетает Джебом и громким скрипом пододвигает стул к их столику — несколько человек недовольно на них оборачиваются. Он тяжело дышит, прижимая к себе сумку с подрамником. Ёнсон осторожно трогает его за плечо и негромко спрашивает: «сдал?». Джебом кивает и ставит подрамник рядом со столиком.  
— С горем пополам. Напомните мне в следующий раз не пинать хуи весь семестр, а ботать.  
— Ага, и на пары приходить вовремя.  
— Нас бы самих кто пнул, — устало говорит Бёри, разливая им с Джебомом чай. — Есть хочешь?  
— Хочу.  
— Придётся поднять задницу и сделать заказ, — Джебом закатывает глаза и фыркает, но в итоге встаёт и лениво идёт в сторону кассы. Бёри отпивает немного из кружки, Ёнсон скучающе смотрит в окно. Лето в самом разгаре.  
— Может быть, съездим на море? У Джебома как раз родственники в Пусане. Могли бы нас приютить, наверное.  
— Чего это ты вдруг? — в ответ она пожимает плечами. Бёри допивает чай, пытается расслышать, что играет — улавливает только название интернет-радио, но оно вылетает из головы так же быстро, как появляется.  
Джебом усаживается на место и шумно ставит поднос на столик — чайник жалобно звенит, на них снова оборачиваются. Бёри становится неловко.  
— А мы придумали Бёри новое прозвище, — говорит Ёнсон, оборачиваясь на него. Джебом тянет негромкое «умм», обращаясь то ли к подругам, то ли к сэндвичу. — Познакомься, это Мунбёль.  
— Приятно познакомиться, я ДжейБи, — говорит он, протягивая руку. Бёри отбивает ему пять.  
— Ты никогда не думал, что сокращение от Джеймса Бонда тебе не очень подходит? Я против ничего не имею, просто к слову пришлось.  
— Отстань от него, всё равно скажет, что ему так нравится, — Бёри убирает чёлку со лба и ловит улыбку Джебома.  
— Как скажешь, Мунбёль, — Бёри вздрагивает, когда слышит новое прозвище. Звучит приятно, но непривычно.  
Джебом переводит взгляд с неё на Ёнсон и неожиданно говорит:  
— Вы теперь будете как Солнце и Луна. Мунсан.  
Они с Бёри переглядываются, Ёнсон заправляет прядь за ухо и смущённо улыбается. Бёри хочется взять её за руку через стол и самой поправлять ей волосы.  
— Звучит здорово, — говорят они одновременно.  
Кафетерий вновь наполняется их негромким смехом.

Тем летом они всё-таки едут в Пусан. Джебом увольняется с подработки и сам зовёт их передохнуть: тётя оставила им квартиру на целых две недели, и это лучшее, что случилось за это лето.  
— Там как раз фестиваль Моря начнётся, мы очень вовремя.  
— Это там, где все пьют на пляже? — спрашивает Ёнсон, осторожно перебирая волосы на голове у Мунбёль — она спит у неё на коленях, пока они едут в поезде.  
— Да, но в первый день там будут фейерверки! — воодушевленно отвечает Джебом, чуть не проливая половину воды из бутылки на пол. — Красиво и можно смотреть далеко от пляжа.  
— А какой смысл идти на фестиваль, если не толпиться вместе со всеми?  
— Смысл в том, чтобы дожить до конца универа и положить диплом подпирать шкаф.  
— Интересная теория, жаль без live fast die young.  
Они смеются и смотрят в окно. Не видно практически ничего: изредка мелькают фонари на трассе рядом, звёзды и тёмное небо сливаются друг с другом, и разглядеть что-то конкретное трудно, особенно с их фиговым зрением. Один раз Джебом замечает несколько машин на трассе и кучку людей — они остаются позади так же быстро, как появляются. До Пусана остаётся чуть меньше сорока минут. Мунбёль тихо сопит до конечной станции.  
Когда они приезжают, она нехотя поднимается с колен Ёнсон и широко зевает.  
— Я тебе не сильно помешала? — вместо ответа, Ёнсон ласково поправляет волосы у неё на голове.  
Около вокзала они ловят такси и уже через полчаса оказываются дома у тёти Джебома и почти сразу же заваливаются досыпать, даже не разобрав вещи; девочки спят на диване в обнимку, Джебом сопит в подушку на полу.

Просыпаются они около двух часов: Джебом варит всем кофе, Мунбёль готовит завтрак из того, что есть в холодильнике (пара яиц и замороженные овощи). Ёнсон пытается найти автобусы до пляжа Хэундэ. С улицы тянет тухлой рыбой и жарой — хочется закрыться в ванной и сидеть двести лет под холодным душем.  
— Нам обязательно куда-то тащиться по такой погоде? — ворчит Мунбёль, лениво гоняя овощи по тарелке.  
— К вечеру спадёт, — Джебом, ставит перед ней кружку с кофе и пакет с молоком. — И я хочу посмотреть на фейерверки, будет классно.  
Мунбёль наливает молоко в кофе и ничего не отвечает. Выходить из дома не хочется минимум до одиннадцати, но фестиваль начинается в половину седьмого, а кончается в десять. Делать нечего — придётся идти, к тому же Ёнсон тоже хотела там побывать.  
— Мы можем выдвинуться попозже и посидеть до начала фейерверков в кафе или баре. Всё равно на сам фестиваль никто особо не хочет, я так понимаю?  
Джебом задумчиво трёт шею и согласно кивает. Мунбёль всё равно.

На территорию пляжа они решают не заходить — Ёнсон нехотя признаётся, что в толпе у неё начинает кружиться голова, а Джебом хочет купить мороженого (внутри оно стоит в три раза дороже, и это настоящий грабёж).  
— Здесь так здорово, да?  
Они стоят под одним из фонарей на набережной. Пока они сидели дома, на улице прошёлся дождь — идти было не так жарко, хотя Джебом всё равно хотел проклясть автобусы без кондиционера.  
С моря тянет прохладой, Мунбёль немного жалеет, что не взяла из дома кофту. Ёнсон крепко держит её за руку, голову кладёт на плечо. Джебом стоит в очереди неподалёку. Вокруг них гудят разговоры прохожих и щелчки фотоаппаратов, вдалеке слышится музыка с главной сцены.  
— Да, классно, — говорит Мунбёль, прислоняясь щекой к макушке Ёнсон. — С тобой везде классно.  
Ёнсон ничего не отвечает, только крепче сжимает её руку в своей. До Мунбёль доходит, что она только что сказала, только через минуту — у неё краснеют щёки, и она ужасно рада, что сейчас на неё никто не обращает внимания.  
— Знаешь, что у этого фестиваля есть своя традиция на открытии? — внезапно говорит Ёнсон, поднимая голову. Мунбёль недоверчиво смотрит на неё и отрицательно мотает головой. — С первым фейерверком нужно…  
Договорить она не успевает — со стороны моря грохочет первый залп салютов. Мунбёль испуганно вздрагивает и задирает голову: жёлтые искры хрустят в небе, как хлопья, если на них наступить ногой. Ёнсон мягко приобнимает её за плечи и осторожно поворачивает лицом к себе.  
Они целуются под второй залп ярко-розовых искр в небе и облегчённый вздох Джебома: наконец.

— Думаешь, у нас бы так получилось? — Мунбёль отвлекается от кофеварки и смотрит на Ёнсон.  
Они вернулись от Хеджин совсем недавно, не прошло и получаса, но обеим ещё нужно было успеть закончить работу: макет лабиринта и смесь снотворного. Всю дорогу от кафе они ехали молча, в такси играли старые песни 2ne1 и Кэти Перри. Шёл дождь — он продолжается до сих пор — люди на улице прятались под разноцветными зонтами и дождевиками. Мунбёль думала про лето. Хотелось слетать в отпуск, куда-нибудь в Европу или Америку. Ёнсон думала о другом.  
— Как там?  
— Как у Хеджин и Джексона. Бросить. Начать заново, — она смотрит, как дождь кривыми линиями застилает оконное стекло, теребит в руках рукава кофты. Мунбёль присаживается рядом с ней и осторожно берёт её за руку. Ёнсон вздрагивает и смотрит ей в глаза. — Просто… это так странно, знаешь? Она кажется такой счастливой и спокойной. Я её такой и не помню, если честно.  
— Ты хочешь попробовать? Всё бросить?  
Ёнсон пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд.  
— Я бы хотела, но для меня это не так важно, как для тебя. В смысле, меня не очень напрягает, правда. Просто, это кажется таким странным и интересным, особенно когда смотришь на кого-то другого?  
— Я не знаю, Ёнсон.  
— Я тоже не знаю, — говорит она, убирая руки со стола. Она нервно облизывает губы и идёт наливать кофе. Мунбёль смотрит на неё и пытается понять, что ей нужно сказать. — Ладно. Глупости. У нас ведь всё хорошо, верно? Незачем волноваться?  
— Незачем, — эхом повторяет она, глядя как Ёнсон забирает волосы в хвост.  
Кофе пьют молча. У Мунбёль громко урчит живот — они так и не поели, а в холодильнике шаром покати.  
Она думает, каково было Джексону, когда он согласился всё бросить, и не может понять. Сон и то, что происходит внутри, это одна из самых поразительных вещей, которую она пробовала в своей жизни, даже сравнить не с чем — чистое творчество в любых формах и размерах, самые смелые фантазии из головы переносятся в подобие реальности. Ты можешь создавать миры буквально из ничего, а если тебе что-то не нравится — тут же снести и построить что-то новое. Ей сложно представить, что можно отказаться от такого в пользу чего-то ещё.  
Ей сложно представить, что у кого-то может возникнуть мысль о том, чтобы бросить дримшеринг и всё, что с ним связано.  
— Ты допила? — Ёнсон осторожно трогает её за локоть. Мунбёль растерянно заглядывает в чашку — там осталось ещё больше половины — и отрицательно мотает головой. У неё внезапно урчит живот, она смущённо кусает губу. — Пиццу?  
Ёнсон убирает волосы у неё со лба и старается улыбаться как можно мягче, пытается успокоить и без слов сказать: «я в порядке, тебе не стоит об этом волноваться». Мунбёль тяжело вздыхает и внезапно говорит:  
— Давай съездим куда-нибудь отдохнуть? На Гавайи, например, или в Майями. Как мы хотели, перед Новым годом. И там, если ты ещё захочешь, — она резко останавливается и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, — там уже решим про сны и всё такое.  
Ёнсон целует её в щёку и обнимает.  
— Главное, что вместе с тобой.

Он успевает привыкнуть к темноте вокруг и уже почти не спотыкается по дороге.  
Всё это напоминает ему ползание в подземельях компьютерной игры, с одной разницей — у него нет ни факелов, ни оружия и никакой невидимый парень им не управляет. Джебом идёт на ощупь: не видно практически ничего. Иногда у него над головой вспыхивают ярко-зелёные огоньки — всего на несколько секунд — он даже не успевает ничего толком разглядеть, только длинный коридор из чёрного камня (ему почему-то приходит в голову оникс, но больше напоминает гранит).  
От стен тянет холодом и сыростью — он то и дело вытирает ладонь о футболку и тихо ругается сквозь зубы. Джебому кажется, что он ходит по этим коридорам уже лет двести, не меньше, и он бы с удовольствием вышел отсюда поскорее, но-  
Коридор вновь озаряет вспышка. С непривычки он зажмуривается и останавливается, а когда открывает глаза, видит свет вдалеке — белая точка в кромешной темноте. Джебом резко бросается вперёд и бежит.  
Ему страшно, что он может не успеть и эта маленькая точка впереди пропадёт так же быстро, как появилась; ему страшно, что он может упустить возможность наконец-то выбраться из этого почти бесконечного холодного коридора. Дыхания не хватает — Джебом быстро выбивается из сил, но бег не замедляет; под ногами хрустят мелкие камни (удивительно, как он ещё ни разу не упал). Свет становится ближе — небольшой прямоугольник, напоминающий проход. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот расплачется, усталость и страх берут своё. Джебом пытается разглядеть, что там впереди, но кроме пустого белого пространства ничего не видит; он надеется, что это будет не очередной коридор или вообще обычная светящаяся стена.  
От выхода тянет горячим воздухом, Джебом мечтает наконец согреться и перестать выдыхать белый пар. Сил ускориться не осталось, он тяжело дышит, пробегая ещё несколько метров, как вдруг коридор резко обрывается. Он оказывается у выхода в огромный белый зал — не видно ни конца, ни края — из него палит горячим воздухом и запахом скисшего молока. Джебом щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть тень вдалеке: она медленно движется к нему, качается из стороны в сторону. Он пробует ей что-нибудь крикнуть, хотя бы «эй», но изо рта ни звука. Джебом испуганно дотрагивается до своей шеи и пытается что-нибудь сказать, но из шума вокруг — только тихое журчание в глубине тоннеля и болезненное шипение со стороны белого зала. Он вновь поднимает взгляд, тень становится гораздо ближе: у того парня ободраны колени и одна рука прижата к груди.  
«Сука», — проносится у Джебома в голове, когда он понимает, кто идёт к нему навстречу.  
У Ёнджэ отросшие корни и ботинки порваны на носках. Он идёт, почти не смотря вперёд — взгляд в пол и никуда больше. У Джебома плохое предчувствие.  
— Ёнджэ! — резко кричит он и с удивлением хватается за горло. Они встречаются взглядами — оба измученные и усталые. Джебом протягивает ему руку.  
Каменный потолок резко обрушивается ему на голову.

Джебом поднимается с кровати уже привычно усталым и сонным. Его кошка — Нора — спит на соседней подушке. С минуту он просто смотрит, как она дышит во сне, сжимает и разжимает лапы, изредка дёргает усами. Он мягко улыбается и тянет к ней руку — Нора отзывается вопросительным «мур», внимательно на него смотрит, пока тот осторожно чешет ей за ухом.  
— Извини, — тихо говорит Джебом.  
Нора поднимается, сонно выгибает спину, тянется передними лапами, а потом забирается ему на грудь и начинает медленно массировать его лапами, иногда слегка выпуская когти. Джебом улыбается, сталкиваясь с ней лбами — она любит вот так бодаться, когда у неё есть настроение. Он тянется к телефону с прикроватной тумбочки, нажимает на кнопку блокировки — часы показывают половину пятого утра. Телефон летит на соседнюю подушку. Джебом осторожно поднимает Нору, кладёт её рядом на кровать и, прежде чем она снова заберётся на него, ставит ноги на пол и сонно бредёт в сторону ванной — ему необходимы душ и кофе, в любом порядке. Кошка спрыгивает за ним следом. Ловец снов падает со стены ровно на то место, где она только что стояла.  
Джебом оборачивается и раздражённо фыркает — бесполезная хрень, которая совсем не держится на стене, так сильно раздражает, но убрать куда-нибудь подальше не позволяет совесть — Хеджин рассказывала, с каким усердием его выбирал Джексон. Он со вздохом кладёт его на тумбочку и надеется, что Нора не додумается отгрызть от него пару перьев.  
Пол в ванной холодный — вчера он кинул ковёр в стирку и тот до сих пор сушится — Джебом недовольно морщится, открывая кран с водой. Настроить на тёплую получается не сразу, несколько раз он обжигается то ледяной, то горячей водой. Нора всё это время трётся о его ноги и громко урчит. Джебом мажет щётку пастой и лениво водит по зубам; из зеркала на него смотрит такой же заспанный Джебом с синяками под глазами и щетиной на щеках. У него растрёпанные волосы, а серьга болтается только в одном ухе — вторая наверняка расстегнулась во сне и валяется где-то между одеялом и простынёй (если Нора никуда её не закатила), нужно будет потом поискать.  
Кошка прыгает на крышку унитаза и требовательно мяучит.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает он, выплёвывая остатки пены изо рта. — Мы же договаривались, что завтраки в восемь, помнишь?  
Нора присаживается на задние лапы и передними слабо машет в воздухе. Джебом криво улыбается перебирая пальцами над ней — пара капель с рук падают ей на голову, она невольно вздрагивает и присаживается обратно.  
— Пойдём, дурилка, — говорит он, вытирая руки. Нора спешно выбегает из ванной и бежит на кухню впереди него.  
В кухне почти так же холодно, как в ванной — видимо, пора начать закрывать окна на ночь. Джебом подхватывает пустую миску с пола и пакет сухого корма, его осталось совсем немного, скоро придётся покупать новый. Сухие шарики звонко ударяются о дно миски, кошка мягко проводит лапами по дверце шкафа и тянет жалобное «мяу».  
— Сейчас-сейчас, — говорит Джебом, ставя миску на место; к ней тут же бросается Нора и начинает шумно чавкать. Он плюхается на стул рядом.  
На столе лежит альбом с островом лимба; в последнее время он частенько в нём рисует и пишет. В основном — наброски мелких домов и намётки пейзажей, ничего конкретного, как и всё в лимбе.  
Иногда другое.  
Он берёт альбом в руки и медленно листает страницы: домик на дереве из старого фильма, комната из студенческого общежития, сад у родителей Ёнсон, коридор из квартиры Джексона в Гонконге; стенд с горшками из Таиланда, схематичная «Сотворение Адама» в золотой рамке, сотни фонариков, летящих над рекой,  
Ёнджэ.  
На нём Джебом зависает. Этот Ёнджэ совсем не похож на того, с которым он виделся в Таиланде, и едва ли напоминает того, что приходит к нему во сне — он улыбается и щурит глаза, прямо как на той фейковой вечеринке во сне. У него растрёпанные тёмные волосы и дурацкий ободок со звёздочками на пружинках, и толстовка на нём на два размера больше. Этот Ёнджэ кажется ему до ужаса уютным и мягким. Джебом чувствует себя виноватым в том, что теперь он таким не выглядит.  
Нора прыгает к нему на колени и встаёт передними лапами на грудь, ему приходится отложить альбом обратно на стол, чтобы погладить её по голове.  
— Кажется, я проебался, — грустно говорит он. В ответ — очередное тихое «мяу» и пронзительный взгляд зелёных глаз. Он не знает, что на это сказать (да и нужно ли вообще говорить).

— Я что-то совсем из баров не вылезаю в последние пару дней, — смеясь, говорит Мунбёль и улыбается официантке — их пиво и луковые кольца только что принесли.  
Они собирались встретиться всей компанией с теневой работы, но в итоге не сложилось — Хеджин и Джексон во всю ударились в подготовку к свадьбе, Ёнсон решила остаться дома и отоспаться. Они с Мунбёль делают селку, она постит её в инстаграм с эмодзи-звёздочкой вместо подписи.  
— Ну, ты заслужила. Столько работы было за последние пару месяцев, — Джебом улыбается в ответ, лениво почёсывая щёку — У Ёнсон тоже завал?  
— Не особо. По мелочи со снотворными и небольшой проект на основной. Справляемся. Ты-то как? — он пожимает плечами. — Всё ещё плохо спишь?  
— Хеджин сказала? — она кивает. Джебом отпивает пиво и тянет руку к тарелке с луковыми кольцами. — Ну, так себе, если честно. После Таиланда всё пошло не особо, но мне кажется, это пройдёт.  
— Не думал начать пить снотворное или типа того?  
— А смысл? Я с этой работой и раньше не очень спал, а тут поди просто обострение или типа того. Не думаю, что что-то серьёзное, да и идёт оно всего пару недель. Скоро должно пройти.  
В углу зала стоит небольшая сцена: три гитары, ударная установка и синтезатор. Джебом тут уже бывал, говорил, что ребята отсюда каверят старые песни All Time Low и blink-182, а ещё тут пиво как в студенческие годы и вместо обычных ножек у столов тут топоры. Он говорил, что хотел бы открыть бар или кафе типа такого лет через десять, когда подкопит достаточно денег. Джексон тогда сказал, что для нормальной жизни нужно отказаться от дримшеринга и начать платить налоги. Хеджин тогда громко смеялась и наверняка думала о том, что отказаться от такого — невозможно.  
Ребята на сцене говорят, что их группа называется «Шесть Дней» и первую песню они посвящают всем заглянувшим в бар сегодня. Им громко хлопают, и они начинают с одной из песен The Killers.  
— Вечно ты так, — фыркает Мунбёль, — дотерпишь до последнего, а потом мучаешься. Не надоело так жить?  
— Надоело жить в принципе, — негромко смеётся Джебом. Она пихает его в плечо и в очередной раз фыркает. — Да ладно тебе, вспомни студенческие годы, мы сутками напролёт не спали, и всё было нормально.  
— Ага, а потом две недели пытались отоспаться.  
— И при этом пили.  
— Звучит как хороший тост.  
— Или жизненное кредо, — они шумно чокаются пивными бокалами и негромко смеются. — Кстати, про студенчество. Помнишь, мы как-то раз хотели заказать марки через интернет? Ну, типа, один раз живём, надо попробовать что-нибудь лёгкое и не вонючее.  
— Такое забудешь. Нас тогда на деньги кинули, и мы жили на энергетических батончиках и ворованной еде два месяца. А чего ты вдруг?  
— Наткнулся пару дней назад на пост в Даркнете, — задумчиво говорит он, макая лук в соус, — там писали, что одному из дилеров отказали в апелляции по досрочному освобождению и кто-то из его старых клиентов предлагает помочь ему сбежать. Типа, чел он был неплохой, просто судьба сложилась тяжело. Вот я и вспомнил про наш случай.  
— А как звали, не запомнил?  
— Не. Имя там, конечно, тоже было, но это совсем мимо меня прошло. А вот ник — что-то про клоуна из «Оно».  
— Сэдклаун? — Джебом отрицательно мотает головой. — Пеннигайз?  
— Что-то в этом духе.  
— Грустно, — Мунбёль лениво болтает пиво в бокале. — В смысле, что отказали. Жалко пацана.  
— Ну, он заслужил, я полагаю. Типа, занимался плохими вещами — сел в лужу и на нары.  
— По твоей логике, мы тоже должны сесть, — пожимая плечами, говорит она. — Мы не знаем, почему он начал этим заниматься, и не знаем, что было у него в голове. Значит, и осуждать права не имеем.  
Джебом хочет сказать, что они хотя бы не портят жизнь людям, не напрямую. Что они всего лишь смотрят чужие сны, иногда даже делают их лучше реальности, и напрямик здоровью это почти не наносит вреда.  
А потом он вспоминает свой прошлый сон и грустный взгляд Ёнджэ. Становится не по себе.  
— Наверное, — отвечает он, прикладываясь к пиву. Мунбёль пожимает плечами.  
Больше к этой теме они не возвращаются.

Ёнджэ не планировал так напиваться: едва держится на ногах и плохо разбирает музыку на фоне; он думал, что немного полегчает, хоть где-то, хотя бы на секундочку.  
За барной стойкой сидеть неудобно: он всё время заваливается назад и сползает со стула, но других мест раньше не было, а искать сейчас — глупо, они всё равно собирались расходиться.  
Он бы собрался ещё раньше, но с крепким алкоголем он себя плохо контролирует — чувство меры почти отсутствует, и по утрам приходится тяжело. Ёнджэ сначала думал отказаться — настроения не было, дома спокойнее, а ещё он терпеть не мог бары, в последние пару месяцев особенно. Ему недавно снился сон с баром — было ужасно душно, в туалете, где его стошнило, воняло мочой и сигаретами, а Джебом выстрелил ему в голову прямо над унитазом (он с грустной улыбкой думает, что от мозгов было проще всего избавиться — просто смыть).  
— Ты посидишь немного? Я отлить, — от Югёма пахнет чесночными гренками и виски. Ёнджэ рассеяно кивает, даже не сосредотачиваясь на его лице. Он устало роняет голову в раскрытые ладони и просит у бармена ещё один шот и счёт.  
Югём хотел поговорить — сказал об этом, как только они заказали по пиву в самом начале. Сказал, что все за него беспокоятся и хотят понять, как ему помочь. Сказал, что очень скучает по их посиделкам с приставкой и клипами девяностых и начала двухтысячных. Ёнджэ молча пил и слушал, ему было очень стыдно и нечего возразить или сказать. Пиво в этот раз не очень расслабляло и располагало — хотелось только поскорее уйти и закрыться дома с Коко ещё на две недели. Как всё резко стало легче, Ёнджэ упустил: то ли они вместе отвлеклись на песню IOI, то ли пиво сделало своё дело, и разговор наконец-то пошёл (к его радости — в сторону от проблем, к новым фильмам про супер-героев). И теперь, почти четыре часа спустя, они собираются расходиться, а у Ёнджэ вертолёты в голове и взгляде.  
Голоса и музыка доносятся как сквозь толщу воды. Он вроде пытается уцепиться за что-то, чтобы не уплыть окончательно, но получается плохо; слышит одну из песен Imagine Dragons, тихий смех сбоку, звон разбитого стакана, разговоры — много разговоров. Они напоминают ему переваренный рис — мерзкий слипшийся комок, который даже для суши не подходит, а на вкус — как клей (особенно, если рис дешёвый).  
Ёнджэ не очень любит рис, слушать чужие разговоры — тоже.  
— Здесь ужасно скучно, ты обещал, что будет веселее, — доносится рядом с ним. Голос высокий, женский, звучит приятно. Ёнджэ кажется, что где-то он его уже слышал.  
— Я ничего не обещал, это ты себе всё придумала, — ей отвечает мужской и низкий; он кажется усталым и сонным. Ёнджэ думает, что он бы мог делать классные ASMR-видео; он даже мог бы под них засыпать, если бы это не было так страшно.  
— Ух, как я тебя ненавижу! Сам тащишь за собой во всякие жопы, а потом ещё и типа не при делах! Попроси потом ещё раз Калипсо своего убить, я и пальцем не пошевелю!  
Разговор похож на сцену одного из фильмов про гангстеров, только действия происходят в Средиземье, и вместо обычных героев с переломанными судьбами — эльфийка с острыми большими ушами и человек-амфибия. Ёнджэ на такое бы с удовольствием посмотрел — он медленно поворачивает голову в их сторону и долго пытается сфокусировать взгляд.  
— А ещё тут всё вокруг такое тяжёлое, — продолжает светловолосая девушка. Она сидит к нему спиной, лица никак не разглядеть, зато мужчину видно хорошо. Он и правда чем-то напоминает лягушку: очень усталую и губастую, — я еле вздохнуть могу! Ты когда-нибудь бывал в таких местах, ты вообще представляешь, каково это?  
Мужчина пожимает плечами.  
— Дома было примерно так же. Ну, в смысле, в Хризалисе…  
— Господи, как же ты заебал со своей пустошью с огромными тараканами, Хёнвон, — фыркает она и тянется к бутылке с колой. — Я понимаю, что хочется повыпендриваться в светской беседе, но перед кем, если тут только мы вдвоём?  
То, что Хёнвон смотрит прямо на него, до Ёнджэ доходит не сразу. Становится неловко — пялиться и подслушивать он не очень хотел, просто так вышло, и он почти себя не контролирует и вообще… девушка резко оборачивается на него — её волосы отсвечивают светло-голубым в неоне над барной стойкой.  
— Я не знал, что ты подстриглась, — еле выговаривает Ёнджэ, смотря в глаза Ли Луде. Она выглядит моложе — ему кажется, что это из-за причёски и ещё потому что он ужасно пьян — а взглядом мечет молнии. — А ещё я не думал, что ты ходишь по барам! Почему ты с нами не ходила тогда? Кстати, познакомишь со своим другом? Привет, я Ёнджэ! Мы с Лудой вместе работаем, а вы как познакомились?  
— Ты вообще кто? — грубо отвечает она, ещё сильнее кривясь. Хёнвон осторожно кладёт ладонь ей на плечо.  
— Пойдём, Рыбы, — негромко говорит он, утягивая её в сторону выхода. Луда резко разворачивается и быстро уходит, ловко обходя занятые столы. — Ты прости. Наверное, спутал с кем-то.  
Хёнвон устало улыбается и хлопает его по плечу на прощание. Ёнджэ следит за ним, пока двери бара за ним не захлопываются.  
О том, что они ушли без курток, он задумывается только когда слышит кряхтение Югёма рядом, и так же быстро забывает — заказать такси сейчас важнее.

У Ёнджэ слезятся глаза от такого количества белого вокруг и запаха кислятины. Ему ужасно жарко: рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, а ботинки как будто скользят по полу (он не уверен в том, что это пол); пот со лба постоянно лезет в глаза — больно щиплет, а и без того фиговый обзор совсем сходит на нет. Во рту сухо, как ни с одного похмелья до этого, он тяжело шагает в неясном направлении и пытается понять, что ему вообще делать и как он тут оказался — выходит плохо. Тянет вниз — хочется упасть на пол и немного передохнуть.  
Он наклоняется, осторожно прикладывает ладонь к земле и тут же одёргивает руку с болезненным воплем: жжёт просто ужасно. Глаза слезятся от боли. Ёнджэ вытирает их рукавом и прижимает к груди обожжённую ладонь. Он пытается оглядеться — оборачивается вокруг, пытается высмотреть место или предмет, который сможет ему помочь. Вдалеке виднеется маленькая чёрная точка.  
 ~~Ёнджэ кажется, что ему это снится.~~  
Он бредёт к ней, устало переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, надеется, что не свалится в итоге — с обожженным лицом ходить вариант так себе. Рука всё ещё ужасно болит; он идёт, скрипя зубами, и старается думать только о том, что когда он придёт туда — ему станет легче (он на это надеется). Он в очередной раз вытирает пот со лба — дышать тяжело, идти ещё тяжелее. Ёнджэ смотрит себе под ноги и надеется, что ему хватит сил дойти и не сгореть по дороге.  
— Ёнджэ! — доносится до него откуда-то спереди. Он устало поднимает голову.  
Джебом выглядит потрёпанным и удивлённым. У него вся шея в угле и футболка разодрана, на щеке синяк. Джебом тянет к нему свою ладонь, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но-  
Ёнджэ смотрит на руку, погребённую под грудой камней и падет на землю.  
Жар обжигает ему лицо и тело — он кричит от боли и обиды на весь мир. В этот раз они даже не смогли поговорить.

Ёнджэ открывает глаза и смотрит в чёрный экран ноутбука. Снова уснул за сериалом. Пора прекращать смотреть их на ночь. Он смотрит на электронные часы на стене — половина пятого утра. Ёнджэ сонно зевает и думает, стоит ли вывести Коко пораньше.  
О Джебоме он старается не думать.

— Обещай, что если полезешь в жопы, то будешь осторожен и скажешь, когда будет нужна помощь.  
Бэмбэм старательно собирает чемодан: несколько пар сменной одежды, запасные зарядники, новая пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Он задумчиво смотрит на крем для рук в одной руке, затем на пену для бритья в другой и прячет оба во внутренний карман. Югём сидит на диване, скрестив ноги, задумчиво подперев подбородок ладонью.  
— Даже если и скажу, чем ты поможешь? Будешь носиться по Шанхаю и кричать?  
— Во-первых, по Шэньчжэню, а не Шанхаю, — отвечает он, складывая в чемодан пару новых рубашек, ещё даже не распакованных, — а во-вторых, я бы мог попробовать передать что-то по сети или типа того.  
— Кстати, поясни, почему ты не можешь работать дистанционно из Кореи и тебе приходиться ехать в Китай? В смысле, я понимаю, что смотреть на всё изнутри — здорово, но всё-таки?  
— Обмен сотрудниками или типа того. Мне не очень хорошо пояснили, да и разницы особой нет. Ехать всё равно придётся.  
Югём вздыхает и понимающе кивает — Хвиин тоже всё время заставляют таскаться по конференциям.  
— Всё ещё не сказали, на сколько ты там? — БэмБэм отрицательно мотает головой. — Обидно.  
— Будем скайпиться. Как в старые добрые. Ну, если Китай и Сяо мне дадут отдохнуть.  
— Она что, реально настолько жесткая?  
— Ну, не то чтобы прям жесткая. Просто там всё новое и китайское. Я не очень знаю, чего ждать.  
— Будет забавно, если ты сейчас так боишься её, а в итоге вы начнёте встречаться, — БэмБэм смотрит на него с недоумением, а потом начинает громко смеяться. — Я сказал что-то не то?  
— Они с Чжуён встречаются, — всё ещё смеясь, отвечает он. — Года четыре или около того. В универе познакомились.  
Югём удивлённо таращится сначала на БэмБэма, потом на его чемодан — пытается найти там ответы на все вопросы вселенной и загадку числа сорок два — и снова на него. Они с Чжуён знакомы, она даже как-то рассказывала про свою девушку из Китая и как они вместе ездили в горы кататься на лыжах, но он не думал, что это была Сяо.  
— Пиздец, мир тесен. В смысле, подожди, а почему Чжуён тогда не едет?  
— С чего ты взял, что она не едет?  
— У вас там что, powerful trio? — Югём подаёт ему стопку с аккуратно сложенными футболками и джинсами.  
— Типа того. Китаянка, кореянка и таец — адская смесь для какого-нибудь боевика.  
— Или фильма ужасов.  
— Резонно, — БэмБэм заглядывает в чемодан, придирчиво разглядывая разложенные вещи, удовлетворённо хмыкает и закрывает его. Чёлка падает ему на глаза, он небрежно смахивает её набок и смотрит на Югёма. — Ты написал Мунбёль?  
— Ещё нет, — угрюмо отвечает он.  
— А чего титьки мнёшь? Сам говорил, как важно, чтобы она поскорее нашлась и прояснила, что там с дримшерингом и Ёнджэ. Может, у него проблемы вообще не с этим связаны и он просто перенапрягся на работе, у него как раз это нервное дерьмо.  
— Не знаю, чувак, — Югём пожимает плечами, поднимая с дивана, и идёт в сторону кухни. — Времени много прошло.  
— Так никто и не спорит, — отзывается он. Они заходят на кухню, Югём пьёт молоко прямо из бутылки, БэмБэм хватает банан со стола и медленно его чистит, изредка поглядывая на своего друга. — Просто нужно убедиться поскорее.  
Югём вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и кивает. Нужно что-то решать.

— Намджуну бы тут понравилось, — говорит Ёнсон, восторженно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Мунбёль пожимает плечами; на первый взгляд — ничего такого, обычный склад с кучей коробок и всего такого. Ёнсон качает головой и показывает пальцем на потолок: над ними светятся несколько сотен разноцветных надувных шариков. Мунбёль удивлённо охает.  
— Ва-ау. Жаль, что он сейчас занят, мог бы с нами пойти.  
Маленькие искорки, почти как от бенгальских огней, зависают над ними и тихо шипят. Удивительно, как шарики совсем рядом не полопались от жара; Мунбёль даже тянет руку проверить — насколько они горячие, но они тут же улетают дальше к потолку.  
— Тэён тоже мог бы, — неуверенно отвечает Ёнсон, задирая голову вверх.  
— Тэёна с нами уже нет, — они вздыхают почти синхронно — тело так и не нашли, даже попрощаться и похоронить нормально не получилось.  
Входная дверь на склад со скрипом открывается — заходит женщина с длинными тёмными волосами; красные туфли вторят её шагам характерным цоканьем.  
— Попрошу внимания! — из ниоткуда появляется мужчина с растрёпанными волосами и пыльным пиджаком. — Подходите ближе, пожалуйста!  
Ёнсон и Мунбёль переглядываются и пожимают плечами. В конце концов, их позвали на собеседование не случайно. Позади них, словно из ниоткуда, вырастает ещё одна девушка — тёмные волосы, короткая стрижка и тёмная помада на губах — и осторожно выглядывает из-за плеча Ёнсон. Она с улыбкой пропускает её вперёд.  
Мунбёль смотрит на остальных — ещё четверо парней стоят немного в стороне. Женщина в красных туфлях разглядывает всех с непроницаемым выражением лица, мужчина в пыльном пиджаке с улыбкой смотрит на неё, словно чего-то ждёт.  
— Добрый вечер. Полагаю, вы знаете, зачем сюда прибыли, — её голос тихий и твёрдый. Мунбёль думает, что она бы никогда не хотела переходить ей дорогу. — Я не буду говорить слишком много. Вы примерно представляли на что идёте, когда отправляли нам свои заявки. Мы внимательно просмотрели ваши профайлы и сочли вас наиболее подходящими для нашей организации. Перед тем, как вы оказались здесь, вам должны были передать ряд бумаг на подпись. Они включают в себя…  
— Я дико извиняюсь, но когда уже интересно будет? Нам обещали, что будет интересная работа с пространством и вместо этого — тупой инструктаж, на который всем плевать.  
Мунбёль недовольно смотрит в сторону того парня: ей не нравится его самодовольная ухмылка и костюм с иголочки. Женщина её недовольный взгляд разделяет — с тяжёлым вздохом достаёт пистолет из кармана пиджака и стреляет ему в голову, он и слова сказать не успевает. Парень, стоящий с ним совсем рядом, испуганно вздрагивает и отшатывается от тела.  
— Не беспокойтесь, он не умер, — продолжает она. — Если люди умирают во сне — они просыпаются.  
Мунбёль смотрит как тело несколько раз мелькает и исчезает, совсем как в старых компьютерных играх. Чувствует она себя удивительно спокойной, всё равно тот парень не умер, но продолжает смотреть на пустое место. Перечисленные документы она пропускает мимо ушей, оборачивается только когда женщина называет своё имя — Джухён — и стреляет в голову своему коллеге — Тэилю (он должен поговорить с тем парнем перед тем, как тот уйдёт).  
— У вас ещё будет время познакомиться, — говорит Джухён, пряча пистолет за пазуху, — Я буду лично следить за ходом испытаний и вашей работе в команде. А пока можете расходиться по домам. Расписание будет у вас на почте через пару дней.

— Ну, и как тебе? — спрашивает БэмБэм, когда они выходят из здания.  
Улица выглядит удивительно пустынной. Пара фонарей около остановки постоянно мигают, мимо почти бесшумно проезжают редкие машины: старые форды и кии тёмных цветов. Они ждут последний автобус — он должен прийти через десять минут. Ветрено. Югём кутается носом в шарф, озябшие ладони прячет в карманы. БэмБэм натягивает на руки перчатки и шапку на голову.  
— Как-то сомнительно. Типа, ты видел, как она его застрелила? Вообще без колебаний!  
— Ты же понимаешь, что всё это было во сне? — он кивает в ответ. — Ну, тогда какие претензии? Ты же знаешь, что если во сне убить — просыпаешься?  
— Блин, ну, это же всё равно человек, — говорит он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Живой, понимаешь? Это же пиздец, ты в него стреляешь, а он мёртвый сразу же!  
— Мне теперь интересно, как ты пойдёшь потом работать в полицию с таким? Тебе же придётся в людей стрелять и всё такое.  
— Может и придётся, но убивать — в последнюю очередь. В полиции от такого должны защищать, а не наоборот.  
— Всем бы твою уверенность, — фыркает БэмБэм.  
До автобуса остаётся ещё три минуты. Югём начинает пританцовывать от холода и трёт ладони друг о друга. Ужасно хочется оказаться под одеялом и слушать шум компьютера — Джэхён по выходным обычно сидит до утра. БэмБэм смотрит на него с ухмылкой — говорил же, что нужно одеваться теплее — и прячет руки в карманах куртки. Изо рта тянется белый пар. До автобуса остаётся около двух минут, когда рядом с остановкой останавливается черный вольво. Стекло с переднего сидения опускается вниз, из окна показывается высветленная макушка одного из их напарников — Джексона.  
— Подвезти? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.  
Югём и БэмБэм переглядываются и без лишних слов лезут к нему в машину.  
Автобус опаздывает на целых семь минут.

Хеджин просит подвезти её до ближайшей станции метро. Мунбёль предлагает сразу до дома — ночами мотаться одной опасно. Ёнсон согласно кивает и говорит, что без разрешения они не кусаются.  
— Обнадёживает, — Хеджин улыбается, откидываясь на заднее сидение и устало вытягивая ноги.  
Едут они молча — каждая думает о том, что сегодня произошло и как теперь совмещать учёбу и такую практику, если после сна ты чувствуешь себя ещё более усталым, чем без него. Мунбёль зевает, останавливаясь на светофоре, капот машины подкрашивается красным. Ёнсон переписывается с Джебомом — у него собеседование закончилось на полчаса позже, и он уже вызвал такси. По радио крутят старые песни Стинга — Мунбёль отбивает ритм Every Breath You Take по рулю. Хеджин дремлет на заднем сидении машины.  
— У меня ощущение, что мы везём домой ребёнка, — тихо говорит она в перерыве между песнями. Ёнсон поворачивает на неё голову и согласно кивает.  
— Привыкай. Такое теперь будет частенько.  
Мунбёль задумывается — насколько часто и как долго?  
Светофор загорается зелёным, и они неспешно едут дальше.

Мунбёль крутит круглый, плоский медальон в руках — её тотем для выхода из сна. Он становится холодным каждый раз, когда она во сне и не может проснуться. Происходит это нечасто, последний раз был почти полтора года назад — они делали извлечение для компании по производству оружия, и у их клиента внезапно оказалось тренированное сознание. Проекции в тот раз их чуть не разорвали — они едва успели выбраться вместе с информацией и чудом не попались охране.  
Телефон на столе начинает тихо вибрировать пришедшей смс. Мунбёль думает, что это наверняка Ёнсон пишет про билеты. Берёт его в руки, лениво смотрит в экран.

**от:** _Неизвестный_  
привет.  
это югём. нужно встретиться как можно скорее.  
мы должны поговорить.

С минуту Мунбёль смотрит на него так, будто это чья-то глупая шутка. Сколько она уже не слышала этого имени? Лет пять-шесть? А сколько номеров она успела сменить за это время?  
Как он вообще её нашёл?

**Исходящие:**  
извините, вы ошиблись номером.

**от:** _Неизвестный_  
мне нужно с тобой поговорить. это касается дримшеринга.

**от:** _Неизвестный_  
пожалуйста, помоги мне

**от:** _Неизвестный_  
в честь старой дружбы

Мунбёль сжимает медальон сильнее — металл нагревается в её ладони.  
Это не сон.

— Давно мы с тобой не виделись, да?  
В кафе очень шумно и пахнет горелым маслом. Югём так и не понял, почему она предложила встретиться именно здесь: то ли в честь воспоминаний и первого похмельного утра вместе, то ли потому что ей было ближе прийти сюда.  
— Ага. Почти шесть лет прошло.  
— Долго.  
— Да уж.  
Мунбёль оборачивается в сторону экрана с заказами: их ведро с картошкой и два стакана с кофе ещё не готовы. Она нервно постукивает пальцами по столу — едва слышно с шумом из кухни и попсой из колонок (кажется, что-то из старых песен Свифт). Ей немного не по себе от него: начиная от странной смс-ки позавчера вечером, заканчивая хмурым взглядом и тёмными волосами на голове. Она запомнила его совсем другим: смешным младшим братом с тёплой улыбкой, талантливым перевёртышем и извлекателем — никак не усталым полицейским, хоть и молодым. Югём пытается держаться дружелюбно и не слишком давить, согласился встретиться в старом кафе их команды, не торопился с объяснениями — почему она вообще ему понадобилась и как она может помочь ему с проблемами.  
— Это не наш заказ? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону экрана. Мунбёль оборачивается — и правда их. — Я заберу.  
Она молча отдаёт ему чек и остаётся ждать, скрестив руки на груди. Возвращается он через пару минут — очередь очень большая — и ставит поднос с большой картошкой и двумя стаканами с кофе перед ней.  
— О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
Они почти доели картошку — сухое молчание, беспокойные взгляды и поп-хиты последних пяти лет (Мунбёль думает, что она ненавидит ремиксы на twenty one pilots). Югём отпивает кофе и шумно глотает.  
— Вы всё ещё работаете с дримшерингом? — вопрос был ожидаемым, но она всё равно вздрагивает.  
— Не так плотно, как раньше. Есть проблемы с коллегами?  
— Не совсем. Тебе знакомо имя Джебом?  
— Зависит от того, для чего тебе это нужно, — Мунбёль макает последнюю картошку в соус и быстро отправляет себе в рот. На Югёма она старается не смотреть. — Если для дела, то он ещё восстанавливается с последнего. Хотя я не думала, что в полиции интересуются таким.  
— Мне не для работы. Для себя.  
— О.  
Мимо них проходит шумная компания студентов — яркие волосы, одежда как будто украденная из фильмов про будущее и кибер-реальность, и разговоры про новые игры (Югём успевает услышать что-то про драму, счастливую семёрку и глубокий интернет). Мунбёль недовольно фыркает.  
— У моего друга большие проблемы со сном. Ему всё время снятся кошмары, и там постоянно мелькает этот парень. Он не говорил, что там конкретно происходит, но это идёт уже несколько месяцев, даже отпуск не помог. Я подумал, ты можешь помочь мне разузнать что-то про него. Мне кажется, это может быть связано с дримшерингом. Или с его помощью можно будет всё решить.  
Мунбёль тихо хмыкает себе под нос. Кажется, у них действительно проблемы — она только что выдала, что знает Джебома, и он связан со снами. И если сейчас выяснится, что это был их последний парень, с трупами влиятельных наркоманов и дурацкой вечеринкой внутри головы-  
Она смотрит Югёму в глаза. Показывать, что она испугалась или что-то знает, нельзя. По крайней мере, пока что.  
— Окей. А от меня ты что хочешь? — спрашивает она, склонив голову на бок. — Ты же сам знаешь, как работать с устройством — мог бы и покопаться у своего друга в голове. Если ты всё ещё общаешься с БэмБэмом — мог бы попросить помощи у него, я почти уверена, что у него весь алгоритм где-нибудь остался. А уж волшебный чемоданчик найти — дело плёвое, для таких как ты или Бэм — тем более.  
Плечи Югёма опускаются. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и тяжело вздыхает; на фоне звучит одна из старых песен Сии. Мунбёль всё больше чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Я бы мог, но это очень опасно. Давно не практиковался, и у Ёнджэ проблемы могут стать ещё серьёзнее. Ты же помнишь Джэхёна? Я не хочу, чтобы вышло так же.  
Югём поднимает голову и смотрит на неё — у него взгляд растерянного пони и руки немного дрожат. Он устал.  
Мунбёль не знает, что ему сказать: что они, возможно, поломали его друга или что у Джебома сейчас похожие кошмары? Стоит ли что-то говорить или притвориться, что ничего не происходит и уехать с Ёнсон на Гавайи? Мысли жужжат роем рассерженных пчёл, шумные студенты позади совсем не помогают сосредоточиться. Мунбёль тянется к картонному стакану с кофе — он успевает немного остыть. Пьёт она медленно, кривится — на вкус он отвратительно сладкий (раньше было лучше).  
— Что конкретно ты хочешь сделать?  
Югём допивает свой кофе.  
— Хочу поговорить с Джебомом и попробовать свести их в одном сне. Может быть, если они там поговорят, то у них получится к чему-то прийти и у Ёнджэ это закончится. Если это тот Джебом.  
— А если нет?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Попрошу его помочь с тем, чтобы всё исправить.  
Они сидят в молчании. Один из ребят позади пытается зачитать импровизированный текст под плюс старой песни Эминема (please stand up), получается у него фигово — он постоянно путается в словах и сбивается, его друзья то и дело перебивают и смеются. Мунбёль цедит кофе и смотрит на картошку фри, разбросанную по подносу.  
Югём сверлит её взглядом и ждёт ответа, а она не знает, что и говорить. В голове крутится так много и всё так запутанно. Ей кажется, что одно неверное слово и он всё поймёт, не зря в полиции работает. Страшно — у неё в жизни только наступили спокойные деньки, без лишней нервотрёпки с работой, и они уже купили с Ёнсон билеты на середину марта, и Джебом обещал, что у него скоро всё пройдёт, а ещё у Хеджин и Джексона скоро свадьба, и, может быть, они совсем уйдут из дримшеринга и будут жить обычной жизнью, и…  
Мунбёль украдкой смотрит на Югёма; видеть его таким взрослым и усталым всё ещё ужасно непривычно. Со слов Хеджин ей казалось, что он должен быть веселее и постоянно улыбаться, совсем как раньше, только без груза с ворованной памятью за плечами.  
У Югёма груза достаточно и без неё.  
Ей хочется поговорить с Ёнсон, она точно посоветовала бы что-нибудь дельное, и они бы быстро разобрались со всеми проблемами. Но Ёнсон ждёт её дома, а Югём — ответа на вопросы.  
Мунбёль кусает губу. Решение принять очень сложно.  
— Знаешь, — неуверенно начинает она, — я не могу тебе ничего обещать. Мне бы правда хотелось, но ты сам понимаешь — полиция, проблемы с законом. Он может не согласиться с тобой видеться в принципе, не говоря уже о помощи.  
Югём смотрит на неё с надеждой. Мунбёль заранее жалеет о том, что она хочет сказать.  
— Мы можем попробовать всё обсудить. Возможно, ему будет это интересно и он возьмётся.  
Югём порывисто берёт её за руку и громко шепчет слова благодарности (где-то между сотней «спасибо» раздаётся «ты меня спасла»). Она смущённо улыбается, и старается не смотреть ему в глаза.  
Она надеется, что Джебом согласится встретиться.

В лесу пахнет хвоей и жжёным сахаром. Они сидят у костра на опушке, мелкие искорки щёлкают и растворяются в ночном небе. Ёнджэ держит обгорелый зефир на тонкой шпажке и звонко смеётся — Юнги снова что-то ворчливо пошутил, и это казалось действительно важным. Коко спит на его кроссовке, периодически резко дёргая лапой — он осторожно проводит ладонью по её голове, но реакции никакой. Улыбка не сходит с лица — они наконец-то выбрались на отдых все вместе, и погода сейчас замечательная, правда у него машмеллоу сгорела, но это совсем мелочи. Он смотрит на то, как чужая палочка случайно ударяется о его и две горелые зефирки слипаются в одну большую.  
— Упс, — раздаётся у него над ухом. Ёнджэ оборачивается и натыкается на тёплую улыбку Джебома.  
— И что это значит? — он в притворном удивлении поднимает брови и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
— Простая случайность, с кем не бывает, — Джебом пожимает плечами.  
— Должен будешь.  
— Натурой у вас принимают?  
— Ты дурак, — он осторожно берёт ладонь Ёнджэ в свою, и мягко водит большим пальцем вдоль запястья, забирает шпажку с зефиром и кладёт их рядом, — Ну, чего ещё?  
— Ничего. Просто я рад, что наконец-то без хуйни.  
— Да уж. Не хватало ещё раз проспать конец света, верно?  
— Угу.  
Джебом кладёт ладонь на его щёку, Ёнджэ медленно подаётся вперёд; позади них слышится звонкий смех Хвиин и Ёнсон и шипение бенгальских огней. БэмБэм и Югём шумно переговариваются с Мунбёль — спорят про лучшие браузеры. Джексон то и дело щёлкает фотоаппаратом, пока Хеджин идёт за термосом из машины.  
Дождь начинается в тот момент, когда Джебом касается губами губ Ёнджэ. Они удивлённо поднимают головы и оглядываются друг на друга и своих друзей — дождя сегодня не должно было быть. Палочка бенгальского огня гаснет в руках Ёнсон и Хвиин.  
Джебом напрягается.  
— Что-то не так, — говорит он.  
— Что именно?  
— Не знаю. Что-то.  
Костёр вспыхивает огромным столбом пламени — Ёнджэ и Джебом едва успевают отшатнуться в сторону. БэмБэм не успевает — обжигает руку и истошно воет от боли. Дождь усиливается, костёр и не думает гаснуть.  
— Нужно бежать в лес! — кричит Джексон, выглядывая Хеджин вдалеке, она бежит к ним, постоянно спотыкаясь почти на ровном месте, в руках сжимает пистолет и большой термос. Джексон бежит ей навстречу, но быстро теряется — видимость падает ужасно быстро. Он кричит что-то, совсем не разобрать.  
Джебом тянет Ёнджэ в сторону леса, его «а как же остальные» растворяется в шуме вокруг. Когда они добираются до первых деревьев, позади слышится выстрел и болезненный крик. Ёнджэ вздрагивает, Джебом крепче сжимает его ладонь.  
Ветки под ногами шумно хрустят, ему от чего-то представляются сухие кости мелких мышей. Проверять не горит желанием — боится, что это окажется правдой. Ёнджэ понимает, что его снова обманули и он бродит не по настоящему сосновому лесу, а всего лишь по его жалкой имитации в его сне.  
— А я уже обрадовался, — грустно говорит он, глядя куда-то мимо плеч Джебома. Тот останавливается и резко оборачивается на него, смотрит с недоумением. — Мы опять спим, понимаешь? Это всё не по-настоящему. Мы никогда не виделись все вместе и не сидели у костра, и не…  
Он осекается, не решаясь говорить дальше. Джебом тяжело вздыхает и тянет вторую ладонь к его руке.  
— Может быть, нам повезёт в следующий раз.  
Ёнджэ неуверенно поднимает на него взгляд — у них обоих дрожат руки, а воздух вокруг давит. Дождь усиливается ещё — с деревьев падают мелкие и не очень ветки. Под ногами мельтешат мелкие грызуны, а в воздухе кричат птицы.  
— Я не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы следующий раз был, — позади него с шумом падает сосна. На её месте вспыхивает столб пламени — лицо Джебома подсвечивает тёплым жёлтым (Ёнджэ думает, что выглядит это ужасно красиво).  
— Я тоже.  
Позади валится ещё несколько деревьев. Ёнджэ ждёт, что одно из них придавит их обоих. Джебом крепче сжимает его руки. Ему хочется пообещать, что дальше всё будет лучше.  
Столб огня вылетает прямо у них под ногами.

Они просыпаются.


	3. blue lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ёнджэ так близко и так далеко одновременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я понимаю, что эта параша не то, что вы ждали  
> и у меня нет оправданий
> 
> плейлист для главы  
> спотифай: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zFjqoC2uA3MVGcVce67tV  
> эппл: https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/island-of-dreams-and-memories-3/pl.u-KVXBq0GsoZxdgo
> 
> фанмейд к главе: https://youtu.be/81QBpY5Ecq8

Джебом бежит вперёд, сбиваясь на каждом повороте. Ноги в кедах то и дело норовят проскользить по льду, унести его прочь с тротуара прямо на дорогу к машинам. Лёгкие горят огнём, но остановится он боится. Ему кажется, что полицейские его вот-вот нагонят: прижмут лицом к стенке, заломят руки и отберут у него все сигареты и пэссив.  
Какая жалость, что он забыл внести встречу с легавыми в своё расписание.  
Джебом не может понять, в какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк, да и задумываться об этом сейчас некогда, куда важнее сбежать подальше и затаиться: на неделю, на месяц, на сколько угодно. Можно попробовать достучаться до Чангюна, он наверняка сможет ему помочь. Чангюн человек со связями, большими деньгами. А ещё он ему должен за то дело с главой корпорации Ли. С учётом того, сколько проблем ему принесло то дело, Чангю не отделает от него ещё очень долго (пока Джебом сам не решит, что с него достаточно).  
— Сука! — кричит он, когда всё-таки поскальзывается на одном из поворотов на главную дорогу.  
Джебом больно ударяется задницей об асфальт, только чудом не ударившись головой. На секунду он замирает, морщится от боли, сдавленно шипит. В руке всё ещё сжимает чемоданчик пэссива, прикидывает, не будет ли проще бросить его в ближайший мусорный бак и забрать немного позже. Тяжёлое дыхание заглушает всё вокруг: от разговоров случайных прохожих, до скрипа шин проезжающих мимо машин. Джебом уже собирается подниматься, как вдруг замирает. Прямо перед ним останавливается неизвестная машина.  
Только этого не хватало, легавые всё-таки его нашли. Джебом прячет чемоданчик за спиной, тянет руку во внутренний карман куртки, как будто у него там есть настоящий пистолет. А через секунду из окна машины показывается растрёпанная голова Ёнджэ, который с улыбкой говорит ему:  
— Привет, красавчик. Подвезти?  
В машину он забирается настолько быстро, насколько возможно в скользких кедах, запрыгивает на заднее сидение, громко хлопает дверью и улетает на пол, стоит Ёнджэ тронуться вперёд.  
— Эй, красавчик себе чуть челюсть не сломал! — ворчит Джебом, перелезая на переднее пассажирское. Ёнджэ ухмыляется, внимательно глядя на дорогу.  
— Челюсть красавчику можно и починить, а вот если его пристрелят копы — вряд ли что-то можно будет сделать. Ну, кроме вскрытия. Я тебе рассказывал, что рёбра хрустят как грецкие орехи, когда их перерезаешь?  
Они пролетают на красный свет уже дважды за последние десять минут и чуть не сбивают пробегающую через дорогу кошку. Позади слышится вой полицейской сирены. Джебом недовольно цокает, всё-таки не успели оторваться.  
— У тебя есть план куда ехать? — спрашивает он, поворачивая голову к Ёнджэ.  
В ответ он кивает головой.  
— В порту есть один склад. Нужно только до него добраться, а дальше будет легко скрыться. У меня есть пара знакомых, которые… — договорить он не успевает. Один из полицейских попадает в боковое зеркало. — Блять! Вы там совсем? Гражданские вокруг ходят! Придурки.  
У Джебома дрожат руки от возбуждения, сердце стучит так сильно, что ему почти больно. Он смотрит на профиль Ёнджэ: тот кусает нижнюю губу, хмурится, глядя на дорогу. Руки сжимают руль. Джебом смотрит на пролетающие мимо витрины магазинов и понимает6 они абсолютно пустые.  
Он начинает смеяться. Громко, нервно, почти до слёз и колик в животе. В магазинах всегда кто-то есть, если горит свет. А если люди слышат вой сирены, то обязательно подходят к окнам, поглазеть на что-то интересное. В окнах мелькают только пустые витрины и голые манекены.  
— Сейчас три часа ночи, не ори! — кричит на него Ёнджэ, вписываясь в очередной поворот.  
Джебому это успокоиться не помогает. Он открывает бардачок, выхватывает оттуда первую попавшуюся бумажку: то ли инструкция к чему-то, то ли просто рецепт тыквенного пирога. Джебом представляет в голове лицо Итачи из манги, на секунду зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза видит его изображение на этом самом листке.  
Смеяться он прекращает. Медленно поворачивает голову к Ёндже и зовёт его по имени.  
— Прости меня. Снова, — говорит он, когда они встречаются взглядами.  
В следующую секунду машина взрывается, а Джебом просыпается в своей кровати. Простыня пропиталась потом, а из окна тянет сквозняком. Нора мирно спит на соседней подушке, когда Джебом тянет руку к тотему на тумбочке, но не находит его там. Он нехотя поднимает голову с подушки, сонно щурит глаза, когда щёлкает выключателем настольной лампы. Вздрагивает, стоит увидеть тотем, лежащий под пистолетом. От чего-то, ему очень легко представить холодное дуло у себя во рту. На вкус оно должно быть как металл, зубы будут противно скрипеть, стоит ему случайно задеть ими ствол. Джебом берёт пистолет в руку: тяжёлый, неудобный. Оглаживает большим пальцем рукоять, курок.  
Как легко бы ему стало, если бы он всё закончил вот так, без лишних объяснений. Ёнджэ бы больше не преследовал его во сне, а Джексон бы не беспокоился за его задницу так сильно. Нет Джебома, нет проблем.  
Правда ведь?  
Сбоку к нему на колени лезет сонная Нора, громко урчит и трётся головой об его руку. Джебом откладывает пистолет в сторону и чешет её за ухом.

— А я всегда знала, что у вас всё сложится! С самого первого дня, когда мы на собеседование пришли!  
Новоселье Джебома и помолвку Джексона и Хёджин решают отметить вместе, в один день. С их графиком иначе не выйдет, у всех разъезды, заказы, чертежи — повезло, что вообще собраться смогли, да и то — Мунбёль опаздывает уже почти на полтора часа.  
— Ну, ага, ври больше. Ты в наше первое задание была уверена, что я замучу с той миллионершей, и улечу потом греть жопку на ГОА, — смеётся Хеджин, пихая Ёнсон в бок. Джексон с удивлением смотрит сначала на Ёнсон, а потом на неё. — Не думай об этом. Просто прикол между нами девочками.  
— Это было в тот раз, когда вы заставили меня надевать голову коня во сне?  
Джебом сидит с Норой на коленях, лениво наблюдает за тем, как друзья разговаривают, и медленно цедит яблочный сидр.  
Он снова не выспался. Состояние привычное, если бы Хеджин с Джексоном ещё не причитали лишний раз, что «он такими темпами себя точно в гроб загонит» — было бы совсем хорошо. Ещё лучше, если бы они при этом не пытались залезть ему в душу и выяснить, что происходит. Благо от последнего его спасла Ёнсон, когда пришла с пивом и тремя пиццами.  
В последнее время они всё время падают в бездну. Что-то вроде нового тренда в мире сновидений, Джебом недавно был на форуме извлекателей — там все как один твердили, что если клиент куда-то падает и ты успеваешь его спасти, то вероятность, что он выдаст тебе все свои секреты почти стопроцентная. В последний раз, перед тем как свалится в ледяную бездну, Ёнджэ скользит рукой по его щеке и говорит, что лучше бы он пригласил его на кофе.  
Джебом ответить не успел — его придавило ледяной глыбой.  
— Когда уже Бёль придёт? Она тебе не ответила? — Хеджин спрашивает у Ёнсон. Та в ответ качает головой. — Задерживается на работе?  
— Наверное. Она сказала, что у неё сегодня встреча, но какая — не уточняла.  
На Мунбёль это непохоже. Про встречу они договаривались ещё сто лет назад (на прошлой неделе). К тому же, пятница. Она всегда старается переносить встречи по работе, если они решают собраться все вместе.  
— Видимо, что-то серьёзное? — спрашивает Джексон.  
— Не знаю, — Ёнсон пожимает плечами. — Она не рассказывала. Просто отправила сообщение, что будет позже.  
Нора спрыгивает с чужих коленей, торопливо убегает в сторону кухни. Через пару минут оттуда слышится хруст кормом: она проголодалась. Джебом вздыхает, когда смотрит на свои джинсы, снова все в шерсти. Несколько раз трёт штанину ладонью, скатывает шерсть в неаккуратный шарик. На несколько секунд он зависает, вертит его в руках, разглядывает и думает, что он похож на дурацкую модель астероида какого-нибудь младшеклассника из американской школы. Проект из говна и палок, который он собрал за пять минут до выхода из дома.  
— Давайте выпьем за новую огромную квартиру Джебома! Мы теперь все сможем здесь заночевать при желании! — Джексон подскакивает с кресла и выходит на середину комнаты. — Будем!  
— Будем! — бодро поддерживает его Ёнсон со своего места.  
Хёджин звонко смеётся, Джексон снова начал кривляется, видно в зеркале на стене. Джебом прячет улыбку в горлышке бутылки. С друзьями вместе всегда спокойнее, какое бы дерьмо не преследовало бы тебя по ночам. Джебом ударяется горлышком бутылки о зубы, когда слышит звонок из коридора.  
— Бёль пришла! — радостно говорит Хёджин. Джебом нехотя ставит бутылку на пол рядом с диваном и неторопливо идёт открывать дверь.  
«Интересно, как консьерж пропустил её так легко?» — проносится у него в голове, когда он щёлкает замком. Дверь открывается. В подъезде пахнет дождём и сырым картоном. Кто-то из соседей только заехал и ещё не успел вынести все коробки из-под техники и мебели на помойку.  
— Ублюдок!  
В следующую секунду Джебом чувствует, как щека начинает пульсировать от боли, а сам он улетает обратно в квартиру. Спотыкается о чьи-то ботинки, падает на пол. Из коридора слышится женский крик. Джебом смутно припоминает, что Мунбёль когда-то тоже так кричала. Тогда они смотрели ужастики глубокой ночью, хрустели попкорном и не задумывались о будущем.  
Прекрасное было время.  
— Джебом, что прои… — Джексон замолкает на полуслове и застывает в дверном проёме. Смотрит то на Джебома, то на выход из квартиры. Слова не могут найти путь из его рта впервые за долгое время.  
Через него к Джебому протискивается Ёнсон, осторожно приподнимает его голову и помогает присесть на полу, а потом сама поворачивается к двери и замирает. Джебом смотрит туда же.  
Мунбёль всё ещё стоит в подъезде, сжимает в руках сумку, испуганно смотрит на Джебома и перевёрнутую полку с кедами. У неё мелко подрагивают руки, а щёки горят румянцем. На улице прохладно, а они только недавно зашли. Руки парня, который ударил Джебома, стиснуты в кулаки. На ботинках подсохшая грязь, а в глазах ярость тысячи драконов. Джебому кажется, что он может бить даже без кулаков, достаточно получше сосредоточиться и посмотреть. Джебом бы не хотел переходить ему дорогу, но кажется, уже это сделал. Почему они пришли вместе с Мунбёль?  
Позади Джексона появляется Хёджин, осторожно отодвигает его и выглядывает в коридор. Из её хвоста, но голове выбивается прядь волос. Она смотрит на парня, на Мунбёль, на Ёнсон, поддерживающую Джебома (но не на самого Джебома).  
А потом снова переводи взгляд на парня и, наконец, говорит:  
— Югём… что ты здесь делаешь?

В машине жарко и душно, Ёнджэ очень хочется открыть окно, но он боится, что продует спину. Такое уже случалось; как-то раз, Ханбин предложил подвезти его к дому родителей, ещё во времена студенчества. Жара стояла ужасная — гудрон плавился прямо под ногами, мороженое таяло, стоило только достать из морозилки, а ещё вокруг вились тучи из мошек. Ханбин бы и не открывал окна, если бы кондиционер не вышел из строя ровно за два дня до его приезда.  
После Ёнджэ ещё неделю мучился с больной спиной, а Ханбин месяц не мог отвезти машину в ремонт.  
По радио крутят старый белый шум, ещё из восьмидесятых. Он не очень такое любит, но не возражает — плейлист выбирает водитель, старое правило в их компании. Никто из их компании уже и не помнит, кто предложил так делать. То ли БэмБэм, когда Хвиин в очередной раз поставила дебютник SF9 на повтор, то ли он сам, после того, как они врезались в столб из-за ремикса на Бьёнсе, а может, они и вовсе подсмотрели в одном из американских ситкомов. В какой-то момент, они перестали ездить вместе — БэмБэм начал ещё больше зависать в офисе, а у Югёма горели глаза от новой должности. Всем было как-то не до вечерних поездок в Пусан или утренних вылазок к «той заправке на окраине, там делали отвратительный мыльный кофе, мы должны там побывать».  
Странно, что сам Югём ещё не переключил — у них такую музыку больше любит БэмБэм. Хотя, судя по тому, какой он сосредоточенный — ему не до этого. Как-никак, одна из первых поездок без инструктора. Зачем вообще было включать музыку?  
«Волнуется, поди», — думает Ёнджэ, выглядывая из-за чужого плеча на спидометр. Ото сна он ещё не совсем отошёл, цифры плывут перед глазами, непонятно — то ли сорок километров в час, то ли все девяносто. На несколько секунд он прислушивается к себе и решает, что раз они ещё живы — значит, всё нормально. Он сонно потягивается и зевает, не потрудившись прикрыть рот рукой.  
— Муха залетит, — ухмыльнувшись, говорит Югём. — Как спалось?  
— Спалось — уже неплохо, — Ёнджэ чешет затылок, откидывается на сидение. Ноги затекли — хочется вытянуться, а лучше пройтись, но Югём не любит останавливаться. Ему остаётся только смотреть в окно и от скуки считать деревья, пролетающие мимо.  
В последний раз они выбирались вдвоём очень давно, ещё когда только познакомились. У Югёма были первые дни в участке, а с Ёнджэ никто особо не любил работать. Хвиин в очередной раз улетела на конференцию в Китай или Австралию, пришлось заканчивать все отчёты в одиночку. Был полный завал: все вокруг как будто легли рядом с телами в морге и активно притворялись мёртвым, Ёнджэ так никогда не уставал даже на сессии в универе, не говоря уже про работу. И когда Югём, ещё совсем зелёный и ни с кем не знакомый, зовёт его после отчётов попить пива на служебной машине — грешно было отказываться, даже когда он понимает, что ведёт не он сам, а Марк с его вечными разговорами про конспирологию.  
Как он там сейчас? Надо бы как-нибудь зайти в участок, он единственный, с кем можно нормально обсудить всю ту хрень, которая происходит в «Игре Престолов».  
Ёнджэ выглядывает в окно. Пейзаж за окном пресный: бледно-жёлтые поля, почти как в пустынях США, и редкие одинокие деревья. Он берётся их считать, но ему быстро надоедает, останавливается уже на втором. Шум с радио становится немного громче. Ёнджэ сонно потирает глаза, оглядывает карманы на передних сидениях, не завалялся ли где-то замызганный автомобильный журнал или газета с судоку. Югём продолжает ехать, сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек и не сводит взгляд с дороги. Музыку они и правда зря включили, хоть Ёнджэ с ней и легче засыпать. Мог бы и перебиться в этот раз, правда. Он почти привык мало спать, на работе даже помогает — заставляет концентрировать сильнее. Хотя, слишком долгая езда его тоже утомляла (а ещё больше — утомляла всех вокруг, усталое кряхтение Ёнджэ может вытерпеть разве что Коко, да и то, потому что выбора у неё особо нет).  
— Слушай, — внезапно говорит он. Югём вздрагивает, мельком глядя в зеркало — в нём отражается заспанное лицо Ёнджэ.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Да всё окей. Просто уточнить хотел — куда мы едем?  
— Совсем без головы остался, я же говорил, в Х̶в̢͢а͜͡с̸о̢͟н̕. Ты забыл? Давно планировали же.  
Ёнджэ хмурится, но кивает — с этими кошмарами в голове у него всё совсем перепуталось. Он откидывается на спинку сидения, разглядывая вид за окно. Ёнджэ не помнит таких пейзажей в Корее, наверное, какая-то новая магистраль или дорога, по которой они ни разу не проезжали.  
В последние года полтора они в принципе больше катаются на поездах — не так устаёшь, можно вытянуть ноги, иногда успеваешь выспаться или посмотреть кино. Иногда можно даже поговорить со смешными китайскими студентами, как-то раз они узнали про неплохой новый бар, когда разговорились с одним из них. Или с туристами из Америки, те ещё и фильм могут посоветовать, про который они бы вряд ли услышали. В последний раз, правда, такие советы подвели, им сказали, что «Тихоокеанский рубеж» не так уж и плох, нудно всего лишь посмотреть на него свежим взглядом. Они с Хвиин пересматривали его на обратном пути из Пусана — лучше бы поспали. С дороги они ещё два часа спорили о том, что могло бы сделать этот фильм лучше (сошлись на том, что нужно пересмотреть «Евангелион» и Дель Торо не снял ничего лучше «Лабиринта фавна»).  
— Долго нам ещё ехать? — лениво спрашивает Ёнджэ.  
— Прилично ещё, — Югём пожимает плечами. — Поспать не хочешь? А то тебя так быстро вырубило, когда мы только сели. Я думал, прям до самого Х͘͞в̶͡а̷͜с҉о̛͡н҉а и проспишь. Сильно устал, да?  
Ёнджэ снова пожимает плечами, еле давит зевок. Он смотрит, как мелкие пылинки кружатся в солнечных лучах — лёгкие, воздушные, почти снежинки. У него чешется нос: то ли сейчас чихнёт, то ли вечером выпьет — хорошо бы второе, Ёнджэ всегда чихает так, что стены трясутся и Югём всё время пугается (а водителя нельзя пугать, мало ли в какой столб посреди дороги они влетят, если что-то случится).  
— Наверное, сон уже лишнее. Лучше уж тебя подостаю, — Ёнджэ улыбается, когда ловит взгляд Югёма через зеркало заднего вида. Он улыбается ему в ответ.  
Ёнджэ отворачивается к окну. Пейзажи вокруг них не меняются — всё та же пустынная земля с редким кустарником. Напоминает тот длинный корейско-американский сериал, кажется, позапрошлого года. Там было про противостояние японской мафии и американских бизнесменов, у которых дети ещё встречались — прикольно, если бы не было так запутанно и долго. Ёнджэ бросил его смотреть после концовки арки с мёртвой девочкой из Америки и переездом в Японию. Всё-таки в Голливуде не знают, когда нужно закончить хорошую идеи и переворачивают всё с ног на голову (нужно было брать их с Хвиин сценаристами).  
Радио угрожающе шипит из динамиков. Как Югёму ещё не надоело это слушать? Ёнджэ отворачивается от окна, смотрит на тёмноволосую макушку впереди. Югём спокоен и уверен, совсем не как перед его первой поездкой с инструктором. Ёнджэ её хорошо помнит, он ходил вместе с ним, а потом они ещё долго разговаривали в баре после. Югём тогда сказал, что личный транспорт переоценён и лучше уж подольше посидеть в метро, чем всё время следить за дорогой. «Хороший был день», — думает Ёнджэ, устало вздыхает. Новый год начался так себе, даже поездка в отпуск ничего не исправила. Может быть, с наступлением весны что-то поменяется? Он в этом не очень уверен, но своих опасений никому больше не высказывает. Уже взрослый мальчик, жаловаться кому-то — это лишнее, и вызывает только беспокойства. К тому же, кому не снятся кошмары со случайным прохожим из тайского супермаркета? Разве только тому, кто не был в Таиланде. Обычное дело. Ёнджэ снова широко зевает и прикрывает глаза. По радио играет красивый и пустой белый шум. Ему хочется спать, но уснуть снова не получается.  
Югём делает радио немного громче.

План сработал правильно — они все проснулись в одной машине, и никому из них даже не пришлось экстренно меняться местами. Джексон смотрит вперёд, плавно выворачивая руль и обгоняя старенький форд. Машина Югёма через два автомобиля от них, можно бы подобраться ещё ближе, но смысла нет. Они договорились, до города едут так и стараются не терять друг друга из виду. Дальше Югём отвозит их с в мотель, пытаясь заставить Ёнджэ поверить, что это всё не сон, а их компания будет ждать их в баре. Джексон перед погружением сказал — план слишком громоздкий, для такого нужен огромный и сложный лабиринт.  
— А вы сами говорите, что у нас не так много времени, чтобы продумывать мелкие детали! — так говорит Джексон, когда Джебом заканчивает объяснять идею. Джексона в таких вопросах всегда слушают.  
Просто этот раз — только исключение, подтверждающее правило. Джексон, вообще-то, многое говорил, когда они обсуждали план: и про то, что он слишком громоздкий и сложный, и про то, что торопиться некуда, всё равно за один лишний месяц ничего не сможет ухудшиться ещё больше, и даже про то, что Джебому следовало бы побольше рассказывать другим про своё состояние. Все его внимательно выслушали и потом Мунбёль спросила:  
— Закончил?  
И больше к обсуждению они не возвращались.  
Джебом сидит рядом с Джексоном на переднем сидении, вертит тотем в руках, пристально наблюдает за машиной Югёма впереди, как будто если они потеряют их из виду что-то может поменяться. Технически, они в принципе не могут потеряться. Сейчас они спят в одной комнате под строгим наблюдением Хеджин и Ёнсон, но Джебома это не слишком волнует. Он всё время вытягивает шею вперёд, пытаясь разглядеть небольшой серенький седан Югёма из-за здоровенного минивэна. Мунбёль на заднем сидении перебирает листки с планом города, ищет пути отступления на всякий случай. Пучок у неё на голове почти распустился — слепок с реальности, которую они оставили на несколько часов — а под глазами отпечатались тени и опавшая тушь для ресниц.  
Джебом бы сказал, что они все выглядят заранее уставшими, но он слишком занят слежкой за машиной Югёма для любых разговоров. Тишина прерывается шуршанием бумаг Мунбёль и тихими вздохами Джебома (если бы было слышно, как Джексон скрипит зубами — было бы совсем худо).  
Джексон тыкает в кнопку радио. Предсказуемо ничего не происходит: изученное говно, в плохо проработанных лабиринтах так всегда. Нет-нет, да где-нибудь проскочит какая-нибудь недоделка, неточность. Как в плохом кино или в слишком затянутом сериале — к последним сезонам никто и не помнит, что происходило в начале, ни сценаристы, ни зрители.  
— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что чувак, с которым ты даже ни разу не виделся, знал о твоих кошмарах больше, чем я, твой лучший друг! — внезапно говорит Джексон, хлопая ладонями по рулю. Радио само собой выключается, а Мунбёль отвлекается от изучения бумаг.  
Джебом не реагирует. Джебому в принципе очень хочется съязвить, что его лучший друг — это Нора, потому что не докапывается с вопросами, на которых у него нет ответа.  
— Повторяю в миллионный раз — это вышло случайно и я сам не знаю, как так получилось, — Джексон фыркает, крепче сжимая руль. Джебом закатывает глаза. — Ой, иди нахуй! Как будто мне хочется сейчас разгребать это дерьмо и лезть глубже, на второй уровень.  
Мимо них пролетает ярко-красный мустанг шелби, исчезает где-то за горизонтом, буквально через секунду. Интересно, Югём с Ёнджэ видят его тоже? Джебом покрепче сжимает зубы, в надежде, что они не будут спорить дальше. Когда они засыпали, буквально десять секунд назад, голова у него раскалывалась на части (сказывались три дня на энергетиках с кофе и чертежами-макетами лабиринтов наперевес). С каждой секунду во сне он чувствует, как боль из реальности нагоняет его, сжимает виски в тяжёлых металлических тисках. А у него даже нет возможности сгонять за обезболом.  
— А кто виноват в этом говне, Джебом, а? Кто решил, что целоваться с жертвой это нормально? Ты больной? Какой ты после этого профессионал, блять? Ты завалил это дело, даже если мы выполнили сраный заказ, ты это понимаешь? И теперь мы рискуем своими задницами, чтобы выполнить план, который ещё хрен знает как сработает и сработает ли вообще! Охуенная перспектива, слушай. Нет, ты послушай! Из-за твоей безответственности и твоего ебучего молчания мы все можем здорово так присесть лет на двадцать точно! А то и вовсе сдохнуть, сам знаешь, с какими серьёзными тётями и дядями мы пересекались. И блять! Ладно бы это была простая, сука, случайность, такое нихуёвое совпадение из разряда «не может же всё всегда быть хорошо». Нет, блять, это из-за того, что Великий и Ужасный Им Джебом лоханулся и захотел почесать хуй во сне с клиентом. Ну как, Джебом, больше нигде не зудит?!  
В машине становится жарко. У Джексона на шее вздуваются вены, глаза мечутся от дороги к рулю, к зеркалам заднего вида, к Джебому и обратно. Если бы не нужно было следить за дорогой — точно бы полез с Джебомом драться. Мимо них пролетает белый рено логан, а следом за ним — такой же, но серебристый. Джебом вытягивает шею вперёд, всё ещё боится потерять машину Югёма из виду.  
Можно ли потеряться во сне?  
— Ты мне ответишь? — выплёвывает Джексон, прибавляя газ.  
Джебом крепче сжимает тотем в руке.  
— Хватит, — устало тянет Мунбёль с заднего сидения. — Давайте выясним всё после дела.  
Джексон хочет что-то сказать, наверняка хочет, но не успевает. Они заезжают в город.  
Машин становится заметно больше: стройный пчелиный рой из легковушек, междугородних автобусов и многотонных фур. И в каждом из них есть люди: кривляются, улыбаются, курят, ругаются. Совсем как в жизни.  
— Вы в этот раз себя превзошли, — Джексон присвистывает, осторожно поворачивает в сторону моста. — Целый город и всего за неделю. Никогда не думал, что можно работать так быстро.  
— Всё это халтура, — Мунбёль устало трёт глаза.  
— То есть?  
— У нас получится, только если мы правильно определили степень усталости Ёнджэ. И если он действительно настолько доверчивый, как сказал Югём.  
Джексон всё ещё ничего не понимает, но решает не уточнять.  
Джебом устало разглядывает свою работу через окно машины: чистые улицы, улыбчивые прохожие с собаками. Мимо них проезжает вольво болотного цвета, мимо них проезжает грузовик из города D с изображением тигра на одной из дверей, мимо них проезжает англичанин на велосипеде с одним колесом и приветливо машет им, заглядывая в окна.  
— Джебом, ты придурок, — фыркает Мунбёль.  
— Прости. Будем надеяться, что он подумает про фестиваль, — они же едут сюда на фестиваль? Или парад? Или в клуб?  
Зачем они едут?  
Он тянет руку в карман и сжимает волчок в кулаке — металл быстро нагревается, почти жжётся, даже не нужно лишний раз крутить. Джебом облегчённо вздыхает: он всё ещё спит.  
— Нельзя оставлять всё на случай… — начинает было Мунбёль, но её тут же прерывает Джебом.  
— Для этого надо было планировать всё дольше и работать над этим дольше, а времени на это у нас нет.  
«Для этого надо было не влезать в это дерьмо», — повисает в машине. Джексон тянет руку к радио и долго пытается настроиться на что-то, кроме белого шума.  
У него предсказуемо ничего не получается.  
Мунбёль была права, когда сказала про халтуру. Большую часть объектов они просто взяли с проектов городов мира: мост из Лос-Анджелеса, далёкие высотки из Гонконга, пробки на соседних улицах из Токио и Бангкока. Что-то позаимствовали из своих старых проектов, что-то из прошлых не слишком удачных экспериментов. Джебому от чего-то казалось, что если напихать в сон побольше лишних деталей, он будет выглядеть реалистичнее. Мунбёль не сопротивлялась, лишь изредка меняла здания местами и добавляла новые переулки.  
— Главное побольше мелких улочек. Как бывает в мегаполисах, — говорила она, прочерчивая очередной тупик поверх бывшего в прошлом торгового центра.  
Дороги у Мунбёль всегда получаются здорово. Они легко рождаются у неё в голове и так естественно ложатся на карту лабиринта, как будто всегда там были. У Джебома так хорлошо придумывать новое не получается. Всегда это копирование старых образов, воспоминания про места, в которых он бывал раньше.  
Реконструкция.  
Джебом воссоздавал на макетах сотни дорог, если не тысячи. Магистрали во сне строить довольно просто, достаточно только хорошенько представить: тут растут сорняки по пути, тут пару лет назад снесли указатель, а новый так и не поставили, тут проекция «голосующего» за попутку — с фантазией у Джебома проблем никогда не было.  
Он смотрит в окно — велосипедисты едут прочь с моста и крутят педали уже по воздуху. Джебом не помнит, чтобы прокладывал там дорогу.  
— Болит? — Мунбёль трогает его за плечо и кивает в сторону синяка под глазом. Джебом отрицательно мычит.  
В конце концов, он это заслужил. Джексон ведь всё правильно сказал сегодня, всё из-за спонтанных желаний Джебома, из-за его безответственности. Но теперь у него есть шанс всё исправить. Что может быть лучше?  
Пока он об этом думает, они успевают проехать мост и ещё несколько кварталов вперёд.  
— Кстати, позавчера писал Кобб, — Джексон поворачивает на другую сторону улицы, выглядывая впереди место для парковки, — ты ему так и не ответил, про внедрение?  
— Издеваешься? У нас и без этого проблем дохрена, — фыркает Джебом и выключает белый шум на радио.  
— Что за внедрение? — Мунбёль поднимает голову от планов города. В багажнике звенят склянки со снотворным, когда Джексон тормозит перед баром.  
— Хуйня. Какая-то странная идея про то, что можно заставить кого-то поверить в идею, — Джебом отстёгивает ремень безопасности и выползает из машины. Мунбёль хмурится, бормочет под нос что-то про беглых тупых американцев и спешно собирает свои бумаги по машине.  
Джексон глушит двигатель, прячет ключи в карман куртки. Из машины выходит последним, оглядывает пустынную улицу и темнеющее небо. Смотрит на вывеску бара: пока что ещё серую, без ярких переливов. Думает: как же хочется сейчас в настоящий бар, а не решать проблемы. Просто посидеть всем вместе, посмеяться над старыми шутками, вспомнить прошлые задания. Осудить их свадьбу с Хёджин. Поцеловать Хёджин.  
Он быстро гонит эти мысли от себя прочь, знает — ещё немного и он придумает её проекцию рядом и всё испортит.  
— Вечером будет туманно, — Мунбёль достаёт из машины чемоданчик с пэссивом, громко хлопает дверью. Джексон вздрагивает.  
— Так задумано или это прогноз погоды? — удивлённо спрашивает он. Джебом закатывает глаза.  
— Когда ты научишься читать планы, которые тебе скидывают?  
— Когда планы не будут слеплены из говна и палок.  
— Когда планы не будут слеплены из говна и палок.  
Они достают из багажника несколько огромных колонок, чемодан с пробирками и сумку с оружием (на всякий случай). Быстро заносят внутрь подвального бара.  
Мунбёль копается в планах здания за стойкой, пока они расставляют аппаратуру по разынм углам бара. Джебом достаёт из кармана припрятанную флешку с музыкой: хватит её ненадолго, но они должны успеть как раз на встречу. Джексон устанавливает свет, ставит несколько бутылок поближе к бару и прячет снотворное туда же.  
У них остаётся приблизительно полчаса до того, как Ёнджэ с Югёмом придут, когда они заканчивают и приземляются на пол около стойки. Джебом сжимает тотем в ладони и делает его ледяным.  
Он всё ещё спит.

Ёнджэ не знает, почему он вообще согласился поехать с Югёмом — в памяти если и отложилось, то совсем немного. Ковыряться в том, как он сумел отпроситься с работы и когда Югём получился права — нет настроения и желания. Он смотрит, как за окном медленно смеркается: небо заливает мутными розово-фиолетовыми цветами, а солнце опускается за чёрный силуэт мегаполиса. Ёнджэ бормочет, что у него вся задница квадратная от такой поездки и просит выключить радио.  
— Осталось совсем немного, скоро до бара доберёмся и отдохнём.  
— Как ты собираешься идти в бар, если ты за рулём? — возмущается Ёнджэ, когда они сворачивают в переулок.  
— Наш мотель тут недалеко. Мы сначала пропустим по одной, а потом пойдём разгребаться с вещами. С вещами же грустными и уставшими нельзя разбираться, правда?  
Югём говорит, что хозяйка бара — его старая знакомая, может налить им за чисто символическую плату. Самое то, для короткого внепланового отпуска. Ёнджэ не то, чтобы очень хочет выпивать, а вот выспаться — было бы вполне неплохо.  
Почему он такой усталый в последнее время?  
Неоновая вывеска горит немного блёкло на фоне постепенно темнеющего неба. Ёнджэ думает, что ночью она должна выглядеть гораздо красивее, но проверять не готов, слишком устал.  
— Мы же ненадолго сюда? –спрашивает он у Югёма.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Как пойдёт, — отвечает он, открывая дверь перед Ёнджэ.  
Бар встречает их сине-фиолетовыми неоновыми лампами, громкой музыкой и улыбающимся секьюрити на входе. Ёнджэ неуверенно давит ответную улыбку. Югём мрачнеет на глазах, тянет его к стойке за локоть.  
— Подожди тут, я подойду к Бёри, — говорит он, оставляя Ёнджэ в одиночестве.

Джебом до сих пор жалеет, что не поправил ему волосы, когда они ложились спать — взгляд Югёма ложился сверху свинцовым грузом и обещанием переломать руку в трёх местах.  
Ёнджэ сидит за барной стойкой — ноги болтаются в воздухе. Синий неон подсвечивает его лицо. Он как плохой косплей фильма «Аватар» или синий призрак. Его пальцы отбивают ритм старого микса Дэвида Гьетты по стойке, ждёт свой глупый коктейль из снотворного пополам с колой и водкой. Джебом невольно сглатывает, засмотревшись на него. Ёнджэ напоминает ему статую, такой же неподвижный и спокойный (такой же безразличный, как если бы он был вампиром или мертвецом).  
Он облизывает губы и сжимает тотем в кармане, руки всё ещё дрожат. Медальон нагревается и тут же становится ледяным. Джебом выдыхает — у него всё под контролем.  
— Отличный вечер, правда? — Джебом подсаживается к нему рядом и ставит полупустую бутылку с колой на стол. Ёнджэ вздрагивает, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
За секунду в его взгляде мелькает столько всего: от удивления, до разочарования и злости. Джебому становится страшно, как всегда становится перед тем, как они умирают во сне. Он точно знает, что здесь такое невозможно, но от чего-то ему всё равно не по себе. Это из-за того, что Ёнджэ до сих пор ни разу не улыбнулся? Или из-за его испуга в глазах?  
— Неплохой, — неуверенно отвечает он, скользя взглядом по лицу Джебома. — Мы знакомы?  
«Не узнал», — проносится у Джебома в голове. Он смотрит на его губы, выкрашенные синим неоном, смотрит на родинку под глазом и на ломанную улыбку, пересекающую лицо.  
— Пересекались как-то раз в Сеуле. Может, помнишь, пару лет назад, на вечеринке по поводу новоселья?  
Ёнджэ отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Ну, значит, это повод познакомиться поближе! Меня Джебом зовут, а тебя?  
Ёнджэ вздрагивает, когда слышит чужое имя. Нервно сглатывает, плечи немного опускаются. Джебома понимает: он боится снова умереть в кошмарном сне. Ободряюще улыбается. Не волнуйся, Ёнджэ, скоро всё закончится.  
Они работают над этим.

— Вот мы заменим его воспоминания, подправим всё, что было не так в его голове и что потом? Какова вероятность, что мы снова всё не засрём? Что всё будет как раньше?  
Раздражение выходит из Югёма всплесками. Первый был, когда он ударил Джебома по лицу. Он бы и нос ему разбил если честно, но Джексон подлетел к нему раньше. Досадно.  
— Я не знаю.  
Мунбёль представила Югёма после того, как тот попытался ударить Джебома ещё раз. Сказала, что у них есть общий знакомый, который страдает из-за Джебома и их встреч во сне. У Югёма взгляд мечет молнии, а крылья носа раздуваются от злости. До Джебома смысл доходит с трудом, только когда Югём говорит имя своего друга.  
— Ох, ты не знаешь? Что ты, блять, вообще знаешь? Ты хоть представляешь, как ему хреново? Представляешь, как ты испортил ему жизнь?  
Югём смотрит в глаза Джебома. Ему хочется разглядеть в них насмешку, хочется, чтобы Джебому не было жаль. Чтобы у него было право ненавидеть его чуть больше, чем сейчас. Изначально, он не хотел его калечить, драться с ним. Просто поговорить, попросить помощи. Объяснить ситуацию. Может быть, ему так же плохо? Может быть, Ёнджэ не один страдает? Он ведь не знает всей истории, только обрывки со слов Мунбёль. Да, был вроде бы такой паренёк у них на задании. Да, вроде бы Джебом с ним работал. Да, вроде бы они спускались к нему в сон и что-то там забрали. Югём может понять такой подход, он ведь сам вышел из этой же среды.  
Но хочет ли он понимать?  
Пока они шли до дома Им Джебома, Югём успел прокрутить тысячу и один вариант того, чем вообще такой парень как Ёнджэ смог заинтересовать извлекателей. Что мог такого сделать рядовой судмедэксперт? Ответа он так и не находит, зато понимает: ему совершенно наплевать, почему они пошли к нему в голову и что хотели оттуда выкрасть. Он готов порвать их, особенно Джебома, за то, что они просто посмели это сделать.  
Когда они подходят к дверям квартиры, злость клокочет в нём так сильно, что он готов наброситься на первого встречного. Как же ему везёт, когда этим первым встречным оказывается Джебом.  
— Я всё исправлю.  
В глазах Джебома — битые зеркала под ботинками Югёма, а на лице серая маска, с хмурыми бровями-трещинами.  
— Тебе некуда деваться.

Ёнджэ немного неловко, когда он виснет у Джебома на плече. В конце концов, они только познакомились, хоть уже и виделись раньше. Музыка смешивается с еле различимым шёпотом Джебома ему на ухо. Ёнджэ ничего не может понять, но чувствовать чужую ладонь на своей пояснице ему нравится.  
— Знаешь, ощущение, будто мы уже сто лет знакомы, — говорит он куда-то в район шеи Джебома.  
Впервые за долгое время настроение у него лёгкое и спокойное. Никаких опасностей за спиной, никаких подвохов и нудной работы, запахов спирта, смешков коллег над его заспанным видом. Как хорошо, что Югём решил вывести их из города во внеплановый отпуск.  
— Столько не живут, — смеётся Джебом ему на ухо.  
Музыка вокруг как будто становится тише. Они топчутся на месте посреди барного танцпола. Ёнджэ прекрасно помнит, что вокруг них куча людей, помнит даже, как кто-то из них подозрительно косился, когда Джебом заправил прядь волос ему за ухо. Но сейчас ему нет до этого дела, все окружающие стали такими не важными: ни куча неизвестных людей со смазанными лицами, ни подружка Югёма, которая ещё хозяйка этого самого бара, ни даже сам Югём, пропавший с горизонта как будто вечность назад.  
Всё, что сейчас важно, это широкие плечи Джебома, его мягкий голос и медленно затихающая музыка вокруг. Ёнджэ кажется, что он мог бы остаться тут навсегда (он хотел бы остаться тут навсегда).  
Хочет ли того же Джебом?

Ёнджэ так близко и так далеко одновременно.  
Эта мысль никак не отпускает Джебома, впилась ему в голову мерзким клещом, пьёт его кровь и заставляет нервничать с каждым мгновением только сильнее. Джебом держит его за руку — чужая ладонь оказывается такой же влажной, как и его собственная. Ёнджэ волнуется не меньше, но кажется таким спокойным. Это из-за водки или снотворного? Или потому что ему спокойно с Джебомом?  
Джексон около выхода из бара показывает на своё запястье: нужно закругляться, время поджимает. Им ещё столько нужно успеть. Джебому очень хочется притвориться, что он ничего не замечает, застыть в моменте и никогда не возвращаться назад. Рядом с Джексоном появляется Югём, сверкает глазами и выглядит так, будто вцепится Джебому в горло прямо сейчас.  
— Не хочешь найти местечко потише? — спрашивает Джебом у Ёнджэ, перемещая руку с его поясницы на бедро.

Ангелы на далёком-далёком облаке расплакались, когда Джебом коснулся губами его виска. Ёнджэ в этом уверен, потому что иначе не понять, не объяснить, почему внутри него всё кипит, ломается, взрывается — как фундаменты зданий из красивых и жутких фильмов-катастроф (всё равно самая большая катастрофа для Ёнджэ — его жизнь).  
Ладонь Джебома на его шее жжётся почище любой пощёчины или ледяного зимнего ветра. Джебом вообще горячий-горячий, как древний и страшный дракон из американских сериалов. Сожжёт, сожрёт и не будет больше Ёнджэ (едва ли он и сейчас есть).  
— Это ведь снова сон, да? — сердце колотится загнанным зверьком, рискует пробить грудную клетку, выбежать наружу.  
Джебом мягко улыбается, переводит ладонь на чужой затылок. Прижимается к Ёнджэ — лоб ко лбу — и этого так много, что руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Нет, — отвечает он и касается чужих губ своими.  
Где-то на другом конце выдуманного города взрывается здание. В туалете бара мигает лампочка и на несколько секунд музыка останавливается. Джебом думает, как правильнее сказать: всё это для Ёнджэ или из-за Ёнджэ?  
Всё это для Джебома или из-за Джебома?  
Всё это для них или из-за них?  
Всё это — оно зачем?  
Ёнджэ цепляется за его плечи пальцами, немного привстаёт на цыпочки, когда отвечает на поцелуй. Его движения медленные, ленивые. Снотворное начинает действовать. Джебом кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, гладит спину через рубашку, и представляет, как же, наверное, хорошо целоваться с Ёнджэ в реальности. Чувствовать его запах, путаться пальцами в волосах. Джебому хотелось бы проводить так каждый день: лениво целоваться в постели с утра, смотреть глупые сериалы с нетфликса, вместе ездить в Таиланд, в Японию, в Европу, в Америку. Он бы обязательно познакомил Ёнджэ с Норой и познакомился бы с Коко, они бы вместе пошли на свадьбу Джексона и Хёджин, начали бы ремонт в новой квартире Джебома, съездили бы в Пусан на выходные, к родителям Ёнджэ, к родителям Джебома.  
Ёнджэ медленно отстраняется от губ Джебома, смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Он открывает рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, и, наконец, засыпает, безжизненной куклой повисая на чужом плече. Джебом подхватывает его под руки, осторожно затаскивает его в небольшую кладовку около туалетов и выбегает в зал.  
— Готов! — выкрикивает он, мелком взглянув на Мунбёль за баром, и тут же убегает обратно.  
В кладовке они собираются ровно через двадцать минут. Мунбёоль раздаёт всем стопки со снотворным, втыкает каждому катетер в вену и настраивает время в чемоданчике.  
— Помните, действовать нужно быстро.  
Джексон кивает головой, переводя взгляд с Джебома на Ёнджэ, а потом снова на Мунбёль. Взглядов на Югёма избегают все, но тот этого и не замечает (или же притворяется, что не замечает).  
Мунбёль принимается что-то объяснять про следующий лабиринт, про то, что он ещё более нестабильный и непродуманный, чем этот, про то, что это сон Ёнджэ и менять в нём ничего нельзя, особенно если они хотят выйти оттуда живыми. Джебом всё это знает, поэтому пропускает объяснения мимо ушей.  
Ладонь у Югёма оказывается тяжёлой, как и его дыхание рядом с головой Джебома.  
— Если с ним что-то случится, я убью тебя, — хрипит он Джебому рядом с ухом, так, чтобы никто кроме них двоих этого больше не слышал.  
Джебом притворяется, что ничего не происходит.  
— Готовы? — спрашивает Мунбёль, открывая чемоданчик пэссива.  
Джексон кивает головой. Югём показывает большой палец вверх.  
— Запускай, — говорит Джебом, в последний раз оглядываясь на Ёнджэ.  
Она кивает головой, нажимает на кнопку таймера: целых два часа впереди. И уже через секунду все ребята отключаются. Мунбёль остаётся сторожить первый уровень в одиночестве.


End file.
